Rêve jusqu'à la fin
by sOhAe
Summary: Hello, mon nom est Sohae! Je suis passionnée depuis toujours par l'Asie, et un beau jour, sans prévenir, je me suis retrouvée catapultée dans le monde de la Korean-pop ou Kpop, au milieu des plus grandes stars de ce milieu...
1. Avant de commencer

**Petite information utile :**

Afin de ne pas surcharger les dialogues (et par souci de rapidité) j'ai mis seulement les initiales pour les héroïnes ainsi que les 13 membres de SUPER JUNIOR et les 5 membres de DBSK…

Ce qui donne :

* LeeTeuk = LT

* Heechul = HC

* Hangeng = HG

* Yesung= YS

* Kangin = KI

* Shindong = SD

* Sungmin = SM

* Eunhyuk = EH

* Donghae = DH

* Siwon = SW

* Ryeowook = RW

* KyuHyun = KH

* JaeJoong = JJ

* Yunho = YH

* Yoochun = YC

* Junsu = JS

* Changmin = CM

Par chance, aucun des 18 n'a d'initiales identiques!


	2. Chapter 1

**J'ai repris l'histoire dans sa totalité après m'être aperçue que les dialogues ressortaient bizarrement sur le site. Je la remets donc depuis le début. Bonne lecture !**

**Oh et puis, bien sûr, à part les quelques personnage sortis de mon imagination, les autres personnages apparaissant dans cette fiction s'appartiennent, et heureusement pour eux….**

-1-

_POV Sohae (mwa)_

Encore un coup. La douleur me coupe le souffle. Je ne sais pas ce que ce type me veut. J'ai permis à ma petite sœur de s'enfuir, d'aller chercher du secours. Mais personne ne vient, et chaque seconde je perds pieds un peu plus. La journée avait pourtant bien commencée…

**FLASH BACK**

C'était mardi, il faisait beau, le printemps montrait tout juste le bout de son nez. Je me dirigeai d'un pas joyeux vers ma faculté, à la fois anxieuse et contente d'aller voir mes résultats aux partiels. J'étais actuellement en 3ème année dans une grande faculté de langues, où j'étudiais le japonais, le coréen et l'anglais. Le tout par passion, et jusqu'à maintenant ça marchait pas mal. J'avais terminé ma première année sans passer par le rattrapage, idem pour la deuxième année. Et me voici en troisième année, plus qu'un semestre avant le Master !

J'activai le pas en voyant les grands arcanes de l'entrée. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, je me retrouvai devant les panneaux d'affichage. Je cherchai mon nom sur la liste….OK ! J'y étais, c'était validé ! Ne me restait qu'à aller chercher mes notes au secrétariat. Bien sûr, c'était bondé ! Je reconnus deux amies dans la foule et les appelai :

« Marine ! Akiko ! »

« Hey ! Sohae ! Tu as réussi aussi ! Omedetô » (Bravo, en japonais), me congratula Akiko.

Akiko était une petite japonaise au visage de poupée. Elle et Marine s'étaient bien trouvées, toutes deux étaient des ex-lolitas, sauf que la première était plutôt style gothique, tandis que Marine était plus Sweet. Je connaissais Marine depuis la première année, Akiko n'était arrivée que l'année dernière.

« Oyyy ! Qu'est ce que t'as fais à tes beaux cheveux ? » M'apostropha Marine, un air ahuri sur le visage.

« Behhhhh… comme tu peux le voir, j'ai fais une couleur… »

Ah oui, un petit descriptif de moi-même s'impose. Je m'appelle Sohae, je vais sur mes 21 ans. Je suis coréenne, à la base, mais j'ai vécu toute ma vie en France. Mes parents sont français. Ah ! Me direz vous, y a un souci quelque part ! Eh bien, oui, j'ai été adoptée. Mes parents ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant (normalement) alors ils m'ont adoptée, et je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas de meilleurs parents au monde. Mais quand j'avais 9 ans, soudain, une petite sœur débarque ! Eh ouais, je ne m'y attendais pas, mes parents non plus ! Et donc me voilà avec une frangine adorablement blonde, avec des grands yeux bleu-verts, joliment prénommée Angelyne. Bref, j'en étais à me décrire. Je mesure un petit mètre soixante, suis plutôt mince, disons dans la norme, mais avec des bonnes jambes travaillées par 5 ans d'équitation. J'ai maintenant les cheveux blonds, comme ma sœur, hélas, c'est une coloration (ou plutôt décoloration), et fait très étrange, j'ai les yeux verts clairs. Impossible pour une asiatique me direz-vous, et pourtant si, ce ne sont pas des lentilles. D'après mon ophtalmo, c'est une mutation génétique. Toujours est-il que ça rend bien avec mes yeux en amandes. J'imagine que l'un de mes parents biologique était occidental, car à part mes yeux en amandes, mes longs cheveux raides et ma jolie peau, le reste est typique occidental… Je suis du genre à m'habiller tout en noir, mais cette fois, exception, je suis tout en blanc… Revenons à nos examens…

« Mais Soso ! T'es blonde! »

« Je sais Marine, au moins je ressemble un peu à Angy comme ça ! »

« S'il te plaît, ne te sers pas de ta sœur comme excuse ! »

« Bref… Dépêchez-vous d'entrer, c'est à vous ! »

Elles entrèrent dans le petit bureau, puis en ressortirent quelques secondes après, une feuille chacune à la main. Elles me rejoignirent alors dans la file.

« Alors ces résultats ? »Demandai-je.

« Japonais 17, Anglais 10, Economie 8, erf, civilisation 5, arg…, et mineure gestion, 15 ! » M'annonça Akiko.

« Marine ? »

« Aloooors ! Japonais 14, Anglais 13, Economie 6, ouch, civilisation 6, …. Et mineure chinois : 18 ! »

« Wow ! Bien joué ! Bon bah c'est tout bon alors, on se retrouve à la sortie, c'est mon tour. »

« A tout de suite ! »

Je soufflai un bon coup et entrai. Je déclinai mon identité, mon numéro étudiant, puis récupèrai la fiche que la responsable me tendait….avec un sourire. Je lui souris en retour et ressortis. Dehors je retrouvai mes amies impatientes.

« Verdict ? » Me questionnèrent-elles d'une seule voix.

« Japonais 16, anglais 14, Economie 10, Civilisation 9, mineure coréen 19 ! »

« Yeahhhh ! Toujours aussi balèze hein ! »

« Merci Je suis contente pour le coréen. »

« Tu m'étonnes ! »

« On se retrouve toutes à la rentrée ! Je dois aller récupérer Angy au collège. »

« Okay ! A lundi prochain ! »

Je les quittais avec un dernier signe de la main puis me pressais vers l'arrêt de bus. Le bus arrivait justement et je n'avais qu'à grimper dedans. Il me déposa deux arrêts plus loin devant le magnifique collège où était scolarisée ma petite sœur. Sans rire, ce collège (qui faisait aussi lycée) ressemblait à un mini château de Versailles ! Et je savais de quoi je parlais, j'habitais à moins de deux heures dudit château de Versailles !

Je me postai devant l'immense grille et sonnai en appuyant sur un petit bouton en forme de rose. Une image apparût sur l'écran au dessus et la femme me sourit en me reconnaissant, elle ouvrit alors les grilles, habituée à me voir tous les jours. Je pénétrai alors dans ce superbe bâtiment qui m'avait vu aussi étudier pendant 7 longues années… Je regardai ma montre : 16h45, Angy finisait à 17h, nickel ! Je branchai mes écouteurs et mettait un génialissime morceau de Kpop ! Car oui, en plus d'être coréenne (au moins à moitié, mes parents me l'avaient dit), eh ben j'adorais la pop coréenne ! Plus particulièrement un groupe appelé Dong Bang Shin Ki (dont Marine et Aki étaient aussi fan) qui signifiait en français '' les dieux de l'est s'élèvent '' (bon ok ça faisait prétentieux, mais ils étaient bourrés de talent et méritaient ce nom !). Break Out, la petite dernière. En japonais, c'est cool, au moins je comprenais toutes les paroles ! Je fermai les yeux et savourai le rythme électro pop. J'avais dû m'endormir car ce fut ma sœur qui me réveilla en me secouant par les épaules.

« So ! Je suis là, on y va ? J'ai faim! »

« Hein? Ah Angy ! Déjà sortie ! Euh oui….viens on rentre. »

Je me levai difficilement et nous prîmes le chemin du retour. Bien que ce fut la fin mars, il faisait sombre rapidement, et nous dûmes accélérer le pas, les rues parisiennes n'étant pas toujours très sûres la nuit. Bonne ou mauvaise initiative…je ne savais pas, mais à peine arrivée à la bouche de métro, je me sentis happée vers l'arrière, une main plaquée sur la bouche. Dans un geste de panique, je mordis mon agresseur qui retira sa main en jurant. Je criai à ma sœur de courir chercher de l'aide. Elle me regarda terrorisée à l'idée de me laisser là mais obéis et fila en quatrième vitesse dans le couloir. Je me retournai et donnai un coup de pied dans la cheville de mon adversaire. Il se plia en jurant de nouveau, mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant. Ravie pour une fois d'avoir sortie mes bottes à talons pointus, je lui plantai rageusement dans le pied. Il hurla et me saisis par les cheveux. Il tira d'un coup sec et je me retrouvais à terre. Il commença alors à me rouer de coups. Un plus fort que les autres dans la tête me sonna, et je vis un voile rouge descendre devant mes yeux…

**Fin FLASH-BACK**

Je secouai là tête pour tenter d'enlever le sang que j'avais dans les yeux, peine perdue. L'homme me releva en me tirant par les cheveux et me redonna un gros coup dans la tempe, qui me sonna pour de bon. J'eus une dernière pensée pour ma sœur…

_« Au moins elle est sauvée,_ _elle_ ».


	3. Chapter 2

-2-

_POV général_

**24h plus tard, PARIS.**

Angelyne, morte de peur et de tristesse, pleurait dans les bras de sa mère, dans le même état. Quand la petite était revenue, sa sœur avait déjà disparue, et ne restait sur le lieu de l'enlèvement qu'une grosse flaque rouge. Le père des deux filles, tout aussi secoué et meurtri, mais plus lucide que son épouse, s'entretenait avec les inspecteurs de police. La zone avait été entourée par les typiques rubans jaunes et noirs, et des équipes avaient déjà été envoyées à la recherche de la disparue. Sans savoir que la jeune femme en question se trouvait à plus de 12 heures d'avion de là…

**TOKYO, Japon**

Un corps est jeté devant un immeuble. Immobile, les habits blancs maculés de sang. Il fait nuit et personne ne remarque rien. La nuit passe et le jour se lève. Un jeune homme descendu de son appartement pour un footing s'arrête brusquement en découvrant la forme inerte devant la porte…

_POV inconnu_

« _Heiiiiiin ! Mais c'est quoi ce….euh…on dirait un humain…. _»

Je m'approchai doucement de la forme et regardai la tête en contournant le…cadavre ? Arg c'était une jeune femme !

« _Elle est jolie, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé pour qu'elle finisse comme ça ? Et devant chez nous en plus…._ »

Je la tournai du bout du pied pour la mettre sur le dos. Elle avait les vêtements déchirés et pleins de sang séché. Je réfléchis un instant, puis regardai à droite à gauche, pour voir si personne ne m'avait reconnu… Je me baissai alors et saisis le petit corps. Je remontai alors à l'appartement, mais en prenant l'ascenseur cette fois ! Descendre douze étages ça allait, mais les monter, avec un corps inerte de 50 kilos dans les bras, moyen !

J'entrai sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller mes quatre colocataires et meilleurs amis tout à la fois. Bon tant pis, y en avait un qui était déjà debout.

« Hey ! T'étais pas descendu faire ton footing toi ? »

« Ben si, mais j'ai trouvé….ça, devant la porte d'entrée. »

Le deuxième jeune homme se pencha sur le corps, et écarquilla les yeux en en voyant l'état.

« Pourquoi tu l'as ramenée ici ? Personne t'as vu au moins ? »

« Non, j'ai vérifié. Je n'allais pas la laisser mourir par terre devant chez nous quand même ! »

« Mais elle est déjà morte ! »

« Non elle respire encore, j'ai vérifié. »

« Bon, viens, on va la mettre dans ma chambre, je suis le seul à avoir un lit pour moi seul. »

« Merci Hyung (~grand frère, terme qui désigne un garçon plus vieux que soi en coréen). »

« Pffff… toi et ta manie de jouer les bons saint Maritain… »

« Ouais, je suis trop gentil, et alors ! »

« Tsss… »

Je déposai le corps sur le lit et filai chercher une serviette imbibée d'eau pour nettoyer les blessures. Mon ami me regarda faire avec une moue indiquant clairement qu'il réfléchissait. Je le connaissais bien, il ne la mettrait pas dehors avant qu'elle ne soit réveillée et en mesure de se débrouiller. Il était sévère mais vachement sympa comme type.

Je la débarbouillai et la trouvai encore plus mignonne. Elle avait un visage très fin, et apparemment était typée asiatique. Je nettoyai les écorchures sur ses bras nus et ses jambes. Puis je la recouvris du drap pour aller ranger mon matériel. Quand je revins, Hyung était assit sur le bord du lit et regardai ma petite protégée avec curiosité… Je me raclai la gorge pour le prévenir que j'étais là et lui indiquai de me suivre à la cuisine pour qu'on discute. Il acquiesça et m'emboîta le pas.

_POV Sohae_

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. La lumière m'éblouit et je les refermai aussitôt. Je tentai de remuer les mains mais une douleur sourde m'arracha un gémissement. Je regardai autour de moi pour constater que j'étais dans une chambre toute de gris et de blanc décorée, et aussi…que je ne me souvenais de rien, même pas de qui j'étais. Je regardai le plafond, tentant de me rappeler de mon nom. Mais rien.

Je tournai la tête vers la droite en entendant une porte s'ouvrir. Je vis alors un jeune homme asiatique, peut-être un chinois…entrer. Il sourit en me voyant réveillée et je le trouvai alors très « chou ». Il se retourna pour appeler quelqu'un, et je vis un deuxième garçon, aussi beau que le premier, s'encadrer dans la porte. Je les regardai tour à tour avant de m'asseoir brusquement, m'arrachant un cri de douleur au passage, terrorisée, je cherchai une échappatoire des yeux. Rien. Je retournai mes yeux vers eux. Le plus petit (le premier à être entré) s'approcha et me parla dans une langue qui m'était familière…Ah ! Je sais ! Du coréen ! Je parlais coréen aussi, et japonais, et anglais, et j'étais française !

« Comment tu te sens ? Me demanda-t-il doucement. »

« …ça va….euh…merci… »

« Comment tu te nommes ? Intervint le deuxième, avec un sourire Colgate encourageant. »

« '_Waw quel sourire_' Je…je ne sais pas. »

« Hein ? Tu ne te souviens pas qui tu es ? »

« N…non. »

« Tu parles coréen apparemment, tu dois donc être coréenne. »

« Je…je parle un peu coréen. Je connais aussi le japonais, l'anglais, mais je crois que ma langue d'origine c'est le français. »

« Tu es française ? » s'exclama le plus petit.

« Je…je crois oui…mais je ne sais pas comment je m'appelle. »

« Comment es-tu arrivé devant notre immeuble ? » demanda le grand.

« Hey ! Doucement ! Tu vois bien qu'elle stresse et qu'elle a peur ! »

« Hum ! Désolé. »

J'ai suivi l'échange, mais n'avais réussi à comprendre que « doucement », « peur », « devant »… Ils semblèrent comprendre mon problème et sourirent, gênés.

« On va commencer par se présenter, commença le plus jeune. »

« Attends ! » L'interrompis le grand au beau sourire. « Tu as un téléphone portable ? » me demanda-t-il en japonais.

Alors ils parlaient aussi japonais ? Cool !

« O…oui, on dirait bien. » Dis-je en sortant un joli Samsung noir tactile de ma poche de pantalon.

Je le tendis à mon hôte. Il appuya sur un bouton et son expression faciale pris alors un nombre incroyable de nuances. Il finit par tirer le petit vers l'arrière et lui montra, du moins je supposais, mon fond d'écran. Le plus petit poussa une exclamation surprise et se retourna vers moi.

« Tu nous connais ? »

« Hein ? »

« Sur ton fond d'écran, c'est nous ! »

« Heiiiiin ? »

« Tiens regarde ! »

Je repris mon bien et regardai l'image, puis tour à tour les deux hommes. Ah !

« Oh ! » Réussis-je à laisser sortir, trop surprise. _'Alors ils sont connus ? Oula !'_

« Hey ! Hyung ! Peut-être qu'en lui disant nos noms, elle se rappellera ! »

« Mouais… »

« Bon ! Alors jeune fille, enchanté de te rencontrer, mon nom est Kim Junsu et le grand derrière moi, c'est Jung Yunho ! Ca te dit quelque chose ? »

« Euh, enchantée… non, ça ne me rappelle rien, ça devrait ? »

« Et Dong Bang Shin Ki ? » rajouta Yunho.

« Mmmh….non plus. Mais si je vous ai en image sur le téléphone, c'est que j'ai dû vous connaître, et que vous êtes célèbres non ? »

« Exact ! » Sourit Junsu.

« Alors…je…suis où, au juste ? »

« Bah chez nous ! » (JS)

« Euh oui, mais vous êtes coréens, on est en Corée ? » Demandai-je en réalisant soudain.

« Non, on est à Tôkyô. » (JS)

« Au Japon ! Mais, qu'est ce que je fais aussi loin de la France ? »

« J'aimerai bien le savoir… » Murmura Yunho, même si j'entendais très bien.

« Dé…désolée de vous déranger. Je vais partir… »

« Et pour aller où ? Il est 6h30 du matin, tu n'as ni argent ni papiers… » Dit Yunho.

Je tâtai mes poches pour découvrir qu'il avait raison. Je sortis une feuille pliée en 8 de ma poche droite et la parcourus.

« On dirait que je suis plutôt douée en coréen et en japonais », marmonnai-je en français. Avant de remarquer les regards perdus de mes charmants hôtes. Je leur souris en m'excusant et leur tendis le papier.

« Euh…on ne sait pas lire le français, du moins si c'en est… » S'excusa Junsu.

« C'est écrit que j'ai de bons résultats en anglais, japonais et coréen. Donc je suis étudiante. Et en haut il est écrit 'Sohae Merzet', ça doit être mon nom et mon prénom. »

« Sohae…c'est coréen. Tu dois être originaire de Corée… » (YH)

« Peut-être. Et à côté, il est marqué : « Université La Sorbonne » à Paris. Je dois être étudiante là-bas. Il y a aussi un numéro de téléphone. »

« On les appellera plus tard, il fait nuit à Paris. » (YH)

« D'accord. Merci de m'avoir aidée. Si j'en crois mes blessures, j'ai été frappée par quelqu'un… »

« C'est normal. » (JS)

Du bruit dans le couloir nous interrompit. Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant que Yunho ne sorte de la pièce discrètement…


	4. Chapter 3

-3-

PoV Sohae

Je repliai mon papier et le remis dans la poche. Je soupirai. Au moins je connaissais mon nom… Sohae….c'était plutôt mignon. Et comme l'avait dit Yunho, ça sonnait coréen. Donc oui, je devais être d'origine coréenne. Bref. Je relèvai mon regard vers Junsu, toujours planté à côté du lit. Ce dernier me fixai avec un air super sérieux à la limite du rassurant.

« Sohae… » Commença-t-il.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi tes yeux sont verts clairs ? »

« Hein ? J'ai les yeux verts ? »

« Ah oui, tu sais plus à quoi tu ressemble j'imagine. »

« Eh non, désolée. »

« Attends une seconde je vais….oh puis non, viens à la salle de bain avec moi. »

« Mh. » Acquiesçai-je.

Je repoussai doucement le drap, geste qui m'arracha un petit cri, et je remarquai que mon ventre était plein d'hématomes violacés. J'avais dû être sérieusement malmenée. Je soulevai lentement mes jambes puis essayai de les plier, encore plus douloureux. J'avais les jambes toutes râpées, comme si on m'avait trainée sur le sol. Je serrai les dents et tentai de me mettre debout. A peine la station debout obtenue, je m'effondrai. Junsu me rattrapai et me soutenais. Je le remerciai doucement et nous nous dirigions vers la salle de bain. Curieuse, je jetai un regard vers ma droite, le long couloir était percé de cinq ou six portes, toutes comportant un nom en coréen dessus. Puis je me tournai vers la gauche et mon regard croisa celui d'un des jeunes hommes de la photo. Il ouvrit d'un coup grand les yeux, et sa bouche s'ouvrit à la façon des dessins animés. Je jetai un regard à ma béquille humaine qui comprit rapidement. Il regarda aussi vers la gauche et rit en voyant l'ai ahuri de son ami.

« T'inquiète pas Yoochun, c'est rien ! » (JS)

« Euh…c'est la fille dont vient de me parler Yunho ? » demanda le dit Yoochun en s'approchant.

« Oui. On en reparle dans quelques minutes, je l'emmène à la salle de bain, pour qu'elle se voie et qu'elle se rafraichisse. » (JS)

Je n'avais pas compris un traitre mot de sa longue tirade, seulement « salle de bain », je supposai donc qu'il parlait de moi. Nous reprîmes notre marche, suivis de Yunho et Yoochun. Arrivant à la dernière porte au fond du couloir, Junsu me lâcha un instant, et me voyant chanceler, Yoochun pris le relais. Je le remerciai d'un sourire, et je crus voir apparaître du rose sur les joues. M'enfin, je ne m'en préoccupai pas plus et entrait avec eux dans la salle de bain…l'immense salle de bain ! Toute carrelée en blanc, un simple liseré orange coupant le mur en deux cassant l'uniformité immaculée, la salle de bain devait pouvoir contenir au moins 15 personnes facilement. Une magnifique baignoire-jacuzzi d'angle, une douche italienne, puis un immense évier surplombé d'un tout aussi grand miroir. Plantée devant celui-ci, je restai figée. Alors voilà qui j'étais. Petite (par rapport aux trois garçons qui m'entouraient), et assez menue, des longs cheveux blonds descendant presque jusqu'à ma taille (tout emmêlés d'ailleurs), un visage ronds aux traits fins, un joli sourire très régulier, et…des yeux verts pâles. Ces derniers tranchaient nettement avec ma physionomie faciale typiquement asiatique.

« Tu voudras peut-être prendre une douche ? » me demanda Junsu.

« Je…j'aimerai bien oui. Merci. »

« Je vais aller te chercher des vêtements, c'est moi le plus petit de la bande. »

« Merci Junsu. »

« C'est normal… »

« Et pose tes habits sur le bord de la baignoire, on les lavera quand tu seras prête. » (YH)

« D'accord. Merci Yunho. » Répondis-je en souriant.

« Haaa… à part les copines à Jae Joong, on a jamais de fille à la maison… c'est vraiment bizarre. » (YH)

« Jae Joong ? »

« Oui, c'est le plus vieux de la troupe. Il dort encore là, du moins je crois. Yoochun ? » (JS)

« Oui, il dormait encore quand je suis sortie de la chambre. » (YC)

« Vous dormez dans la même chambre ? » Demandai-je.

« Oui. Seul Yunho, notre leader, a une chambre à lui. Moi je suis avec Chang Min, le plus jeune. » M'expliqua Junsu.

« Oh, je vois…bon eh bien je vais me laver. Je prends la baignoire ou la douche ? »

« Comme tu veux. » (YH)

« Un bain ! »

« Ok ! On va chercher de quoi te changer. » (YH)

« Merci les garçons. »

Je me dirigeai d'un pas claudiquant vers la baignoire. Je faisais couler l'eau et y ajoutai un peu de bain moussant posé sur le rebord. Quand l'eau eut atteint un bon niveau, je me déshabillai et posai mon tas de vêtements déchirés sur le bord, comme demandé. Puis j'entrai dans l'eau, frissonnant de douleur au contact du savon sur les plaies. Mais bien vite, une douce et agréable chaleur me parcouru, et je fermai une seconde les yeux pour savourer. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je tournai la tête vers l'intrus : Junsu.

« Ah tu…es déjà dedans. Désolé d'être entré sans frapper ! Je te pose le linge ici, et les serviettes sont dans le placard sous l'évier. »

« C'est rien. Merci beaucoup de t'être occupée de moi aussi gentiment. »

« Oh…bah euh...c'est rien, je t'assure. » Dit-il en s'empourprant, ce que je trouvai absolument craquant.

« Si, vous ne me connaissez même pas, et puis vous êtes tous adorables avec moi. Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante. »

« Ah (sourire gêné). Bon je prends ton linge, je vais laver tout ça à la laverie ».

« Merci. » (Avec un grand sourire)

Il ressortit avec les joues rouges et un sourire contrit. Adorable !

Je me frictionnai avec mille précautions, puis me lavai les cheveux. Chose faite je sortis et jetai un œil aux vêtements de Junsu. Un ensemble jogging gris foncé et un tee-shirt. Je me penchai pour attraper deux serviettes dans le placard. Je me sèchai rapidement le corps, enfilai les habits, beaucoup trop longs pour moi, après tout, il devait, même en étant le plus petit, faire au moins 1m75. Je passe ensuite à ma longue chevelure. Je trouvai un peigne dans le tiroir à ma droite et commençai, mèche par mèche à démêler tout ça. La procédure me prit un bon quart d'heure. Puis je sortis doucement de la pièce, prenant soin de bien éteindre les lumières. J'appelai doucement les trois garçons, en chuchotant, ayant compris que les deux autres dormaient encore. N'obtenant aucune réponse, je longeai le couloir en direction de la lumière. J'arrivai alors dans une très, trèèèèès grande pièce, faisant visiblement salon, salle à manger et cuisine tout à la fois. Un jeune homme que je n'avais pas encore rencontré était assis sur une chaise du bar, et allai porter une tasse à ses lèvres. Il s'interrompit en me voyant, et en lâcha sa tasse, qui alla s'écraser au sol dans un millier de débris. Il poussa un juron en coréen, aspergé par le thé bouillant. Je mis une main devant ma bouche pour réprimer un cri, puis me dirigeai vers lui pour demander comment ça allait. Il me repoussa d'un mouvement brusque et colérique, ce qui me fit tomber sur le dos, instable que j'étais encore sur mes jambes. Je poussai un cri étranglé au contact du sol, qui eut au moins le bénéfice d'alerter deux de mes sauveurs. Yoochun se précipita pour m'aider tandis que Yunho se dirigeai vers l'autre pour l'aider à ramasser les bouts de porcelaine brisés.

« Sohae ! Ca va ? » Questionna Yoochun.

« Euh, ça peut aller. Juste un peu mal au dos, à cause des bleus que j'ai. »

« Pourquoi es-tu tombée ? » (YC)

« Je...je voulais demander à votre ami s'il ne s'était pas brûlé, mais il m'a poussé quand j'ai approché. Mais ça va. Et lui ? »

« Hey ! Chang Min ! D'où tu pousses des jeunes filles comme ça toi ! » (YC)

« Ouais bah à cause de ta copine, je me suis brûlé, je suis trempé, et j'ai pas pu déjeuner tranquillement ! » (CM)

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour la violenter, elle est déjà pas mal blessée. » Ajouta Yunho.

« Comment je suis sensé le savoir… » (CM)

« C'est vrai, mais quand même. La salle de bain est libre. Va te laver et te changer, on discutera après. » Assigna Yunho.

« Ouais… » (CM)

Yunho avait vraiment tout d'un excellent leader. Je lui fis remarquer, et il me remercia avec un grand sourire.

« Tu veux manger un bout ? » me demanda Yoochun.

« Oui, je veux bien, merci. »

« Viens. »

« Où est Junsu ? »

« Il est encore à la laverie. Il ne va plus tarder. On va attendre que Jae Joong se lève puis on donnera une petite explication à tous le monde. »

« Ok. »

Je m'attablai quand Junsu revint. Je regardai l'heure : 8h34. Yunho suivit mon regard et sourit.

« On a huit heures de décalage avec la France, on téléphonera à l'université vers 18 heures. »

« Ok. Merci beaucoup. Oh ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Le papier ! »

« Eh ben ? »

« Je l'avais remis dans la poche ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Junsu l'a mis à la machine ! »

« Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ? »

« Oh non … »

« Bon no panic! Tu te souviens de ton nom ? »

« Oui. »

« Du nom de la faculté ? »

« Oui. »

« Bon. On ira voir sur internet. »

« Vous avez un ordinateur ? »

« Oui, un portable chacun en fait. »

« Oh… »

« Bon. Que veut manger la demoiselle ? » Intervint Yoochun.

« Je prendrai bien un chocolat chaud et quelques biscottes beurrées. »

« C'est comme si c'était prêt ! »

Il se mit à la tâche sous les sourires moqueurs de Yunho et Junsu. Quelques instants plus tard, j'avais mon petit déjeuner sous le nez. J'humai avec délice l'odeur du chocolat. La nourriture avalée. J'aidai Junsu à faire la petite vaisselle, tandis que Yunho et Yoochun finissait de nettoyer le sol. Puis nous nous installâmes sur les grands canapés.

« Au fait… » Commençai-je.

« Oui ? »

« Vous êtes un groupe, si j'ai bien compris. Dong Bang Shin Ki…, c'est ça? »

« Oui » confirma Junsu.

« Mais vous êtes un groupe de quoi au juste ? »

« On chante, on danse… » Répondit Yunho, amusé.

« Vous êtes tous des chanteurs ? »

« Oui. » Affirma Yoochun.

« Sohae…j'ai pensé à quelque chose… » Commença Yunho.

« Oui ? »

« Sur ton téléphone, tu dois avoir un répertoire non ? » (YH)

« Sans doute oui. »

« Il doit donc y a voir le numéro de tes parents. » (YH)

« Je suppose…Hey mais oui ! Euh, je l'ai laissé sur le lit tout à l'heure. »

« Je vais le chercher. » (JS)

« Merci Junsu. »

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de celui qu'ils avaient nommé Chang Min. Je le détaillai alors un petit peu. Grand, plus que Yunho, et très mince, il avait un visage qui aurait pu être très beau s'il n'avait pas eu cette mine renfrognée. Il s'installa à la droite de Yunho. Junsu me tendit mon téléphone, et je le remerciai d'un sourire, amusée de voir encore apparaître des petites rougeurs sur les pommettes. Je me concentrai sur la manipulation de mon appareil. Je constatai avec dépit que mon répertoire était vide. Sans doute venais-je tout juste de changer de téléphone.

« Pas de répertoire. Ou du moins il est vide. »

« Bon tant pis. On ira voir sur le net plus tard. » (YH)

« Oui. »

Je regardai le fond d'écran de plus près, je reconnu sans mal les 4 garçons m'entourant, puis me focalisai sur le dernier. La photo étant petite, on ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais il me parut vraiment très beau. Le fameux Jae Joong j'imagine.

« Il ne va plus tarder à se lever » fit Yoochun, comme s'il avait lu mes pensées.

« Justement, voilà le prince… » (JS)

Je me retournai et…tout comme Yoochun en me voyant, j'ouvris de grands yeux et ma bouche tomba. Jamais je n'aurai crû voir un jour une beauté aussi parfaite. Même à moitié réveillé, les cheveux en bataille, il avait l'air d'un ange. Une aura blanche l'entourant et une auréole au dessus de la tête ne m'auraient pas étonnée. Il se stoppa net en me voyant, puis regarda tour à tour ses quatre colocataires.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer qui est cette fille et ce qu'elle fiche ici ? » (JJ)

«_Bon autant pour l'ange, il a pas l'air commode …»_

« On t'attendait justement. » Indiqua Yunho.

« Sohae, ici présente » commença Junsu, « est une jeune française, qui par un malheureux ou bienheureux hasard s'est retrouvée ce matin, devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, blessée et inconsciente. Je l'ai trouvée en allant faire mon footing et je l'ai remontée ici, et l'ai soignée. Elle s'est réveillée à 6 heures, mais vidée de tous ses souvenirs… »

« Elle a perdu la mémoire ? » s'exclama Jae Joong.

« Oui, on a pu savoir son nom grâce à un relevé de note qu'elle avait dans une des ses poches. Elle est étudiante en 3ème année dans une fac de langues à Paris. » (JS)

« Comment elle a fait pour arriver ici ? Pile devant chez nous ? » (JJ)

« Aucune idée. On va appeler son école en fin d'après midi. » (YH)

« Bien, et qu'elle rentre vite dans son pays, j'aime pas avoir des étrangers sous notre toit. » Asséna le plus vieux en se retournant pour aller déjeuner.

Je n'avais pas compris ce dont ils parlaient, sauf le passage sur l'université. Jae Joong sembla d'office se poster en ennemi, au même titre que Changmin qui me regardait sans aménité.

« Euh….je…pourrai aller me reposer un moment, je sais que j'ai beaucoup dormi déjà, mais je ne me sens pas très bien ? »

« Et en plus elle exige… » marmonna Jae Joong dans sa tasse.

« Si ça dérange, je peux aller me balader dehors, je trouverai bien un parc quelque part… »

« Hyung ! » S'exclamèrent trois voix ensemble.

« Je te remmène dans ma chambre, viens. » Me proposa Yunho.

« Merci… »

Je le suivis, consciente d'être un véritable poids pour ces cinq superstars. Etrangement, le fait que Jae Joong me déteste autant me fit de la peine. Devant la porte, Yunho me souhaita un bon repos avant de retourner au salon en marmonnant un « qu'est-ce qu'il a encore pour être dans une telle humeur… ». Je souris tristement et filai me coucher, soudain épuisée.


	5. Chapter 4

-4-

Je dormis d'un sommeil de plomb pendant plus de 6h, remarquai-je en regardant mon téléphone à mon réveil. Je me sentais déjà mieux, et je n'eus aucun mal à me remettre sur mes jambes, qui ne flanchèrent pas cette fois ci. Je sortis doucement de la chambre pour retourner au salon. Il était vide. Sur la table basse était posée une feuille blanche. Je la saisis et parcourus le message en anglais :

_**« Nous sommes sortis pour une séance photo, on revient à 17h, sers-toi dans le frigo. Yoochun »**_

Je souris puis plia le papier que je mis dans ma poche (encore). Je n'avais pas faim, aussi je décidai de visiter un peu les lieux. Je repris le couloir et lu les plaques gravées. Je trouvai un crayon puis ressorti ma feuille en vue de faire un plan (pour m'occuper plus que par nécessité).

Aloooors… Côté gauche d'abord. Première porte : Yoochun et Jae Joong, deuxième porte : bureau. Troisième porte : Yunho. Côté droit : première porte, Junsu et Chang Min. Deuxième porte toilettes. Dernière porte : salle de bain. Le tout donnant sur l'entrée, et le combiné salon, cuisine, salle à manger. Je remarquai alors la présence d'un magnifique piano à queue blanc au centre du salon.

Je m'installai sur le petit siège et posai mes doigts sur les touches brillantes. Le son qui en sortit me fit frissonner. Je ne savais jouer du piano, de cela j'étais sûre. Je pris mon téléphone et les écouteurs puis allai chercher dans mon répertoire musical s'il n'y avait pas quelques chansons du groupe. Bingo ! Je mis la première qui tomba : « triangle ». Aux premières notes, un violent mal de tête me pris, me forçant à fermer les yeux. Ça ne dura qu'un instant. Je repris mon écoute, pouvant désormais sans problème suivre la mélodie, que je connaissais. Toujours postée au piano, j'éteignis mon téléphone et reposai les doigts sur les touches. Mes mains bougèrent toutes seules, rejouant l'air du morceau que je venais d'entendre. « Symphonie n°40 de Mozart » me souvins-je. Je la jouai plusieurs fois, sans me rendre compte que mes cinq hôtes (ou trois plutôt, si on considère l'inimitié dont les deux autres font preuve envers moi) étaient de retour. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le sifflement et les applaudissements derrière moi que je m'interrompis. Je me retournai vers eux, les joues rouges de gène.

« Dis ! Tu la joue bien ! » Félicita Yunho.

« Merci…en fait, pendant votre absence, j'ai écouté la musique de mon téléphone. J'écoutais Triangle quand quelques souvenirs sont revenus à la surface… dont le fait que je savais jouer la symphonie 40 de Mozart… »

« Triangle….ça remonte à loin maintenant… » Murmura Changmin.

« Ah oui ? » demandai-je.

« C'était notre tout premier album. » Confirma Yunho avec un (beau) sourire.

« Oh… eh bien, j'aime beaucoup. » Dis-je en souriant à mon tour.

« Merci princesse, même si ça ne nous rajeunit pas » rit Yoochun.

« Ah ? Yoochun, merci pour le petit mot, de l'avoir écrit en anglais. »

« Je me suis dit qu'un message aussi long, écrit en coréen, tu ne comprendrais pas. » (YC)

« Bien pensé. Merci. »

« Bon il est 17h20, on va pouvoir aller téléphoner à ton école. Suis-moi, on va regarder sur internet. » Proposa Junsu.

« Oui. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau, dans lequel étaient disposés cinq petits bureaux, sur lesquels était posé un ordinateur portable. Il se dirigea vers celui du milieu et m'invita à m'asseoir. Je m'exécutai.

« Alors maintenant à toi de jouer, pour chercher quelque chose sur une page web française, il n'y a que toi. » (JS)

« Ok ! »

Je tapai « » puis « entrée ». La page habituelle de Google s'afficha et je tapai le nom de mon université. Le site officiel était le premier, tant mieux. Je cliquai dessus, puis cherchai une page Contacts. Chose faite je cliquai dessus et les coordonnées s'affichèrent à l'écran. Je demandai un crayon et une feuille à mon voisin puis notai tout le nécessaire.

« On va devoir appeler d'une cabine téléphonique. Si notre manager voit qu'on a appelé vers la France, il va se poser des questions. » (JS)

« Hein ? » laissai-je échapper, n'ayant pas compris ce dont il parlait.

« Mince ! Yoochun Hyung ! » (JS)

« Oui ? » dit celui-ci en arrivant.

« Dis à Sohae qu'il faut qu'elle appelle la fac depuis une cabine, sinon le manager va se poser des questions, si on appelle vers la France du fixe. Tu sais qu'il épluche nos factures téléphoniques… » (JS)

« Ok. » (YC)

Yoochun me retransmis le message en anglais. J'acquiesçai puis demandai où je pouvais trouver ladite cabine téléphonique.

« Je viens avec toi, attends une minute que j'aille me camoufler. » Ajouta Junsu.

« D'accord. Merci. »

Yoochun se leva puis rejoignis les trois autres au salon. Junsu revint quelques minutes plus tard, emmitouflé jusqu'au front malgré le beau temps et la douce tiédeur de Mars. Nous descendîmes par l'ascenseur. Nous marchâmes silencieusement quelques minutes puis nous arrivâmes enfin devant une cabine téléphonique tout à fait classique. Je regardai le numéro à composer pour joindre la France puis tapai celui de la faculté. Un répondeur automatique se mit en route :

_« En raison des vacances scolaires, le secrétariat de la faculté La Sorbonne restera fermé jusqu'au 5 avril, date de la reprise des cours, toutes sections confondues. Pour tout problème concernant la scolarité, nous vous prions de laisser un message en communiquant vos coordonnées clairement après le BIP sonore. Merci de votre compréhension »._

Je soupirai et attendis le BIP en question.

«** BIIIP** »

« Bonjour. Je suis étudiante dans cette université. Mon nom est Sohae Merzet. Je suis dans une position délicate, car il se trouve que j'ai perdu la mémoire au cours de…d'une lutte. Je ne connais ni mon adresse, ni quoique ce soit d'autre, et mon nom uniquement grâce à un relevé de notes que j'avais sur moi. Je vous serai reconnaissante de bien vouloir contacter ma famille, de leur dire que je suis actuellement au Japon, à Tôkyô, et que tout va bien. Je sais que ce genre de message devrait être adressé à la police, cependant je ne sais pas où m'adresser. Merci d'avance de votre coopération. Au revoir. »

Je raccrochai, le cœur serré. Attendre encore 6 jours avant de savoir quoi faire, j'angoissais.

« Alors ? » Questionna Junsu.

« Ce sont les vacances. Il n'y a personne pour répondre au téléphone. Il faudra réessayer le 5 avril. »

« Ah… Comment vas-tu faire ? »

« Comme je me vois mal vous demander de m'héberger jusque là, je pensai chercher un petit logement chez l'habitant, en échange de services comme le ménage ou la cuisine… »

« Oh….mais tu peux rester à la maison… »

« Mais non enfin ! Vous n'avez que trois chambres pour 5 ! »

« Tu dormiras avec Yunho ! »

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Tu le trouves pas à on goût ? » s'étonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Là n'est pas la question » rechignai-je en rougissant.

« Allez ! »

« Non, dès ce soir je regarde sur le net les petites annonces ! »

« Pas si on t'enferme dans l'appartement ! »

« Junsu ! »

« Tu peux bien rester au moins cette nuit ! »

« Oui, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne vais pas débarquer chez des gens à 11 heures du soir… »

« Bien. Go back home dans ce cas ! »

« C'est parti. »

Nous marchâmes bras dessus bras dessous jusqu'à l'appartement. En entrant, nous constatâmes que Yunho nous attendait, posté sur le canapé.

« Alors ? Quelles nouvelles ? » Questionna-t-il d'entrée de jeu.

« Mauvaises… » Boudai-je.

« C'est-à-dire ? » (YH)

« La faculté était fermée pour les vacances, je vais devoir rappeler le 5 avril. »

« Je vois… qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » (YH)

« Comme j'ai dis à Junsu, je vais chercher un logement chez l'habitant, en échange du ménage et de la cuisine… »

« Oh bien pensé ! » (YH)

« Yunho Hyung ! » s'interposa Junsu.

« Toi ne dis rien ! » réfutai-je en lui mettant la main sur la bouche.

« D'où tu te permets de poser la main sur l'un de nous » rétorqua Jae Joong qui venait de sortir de sa chambre, avec un évident mépris.

« Nh... » murmurai-je en enlevant prestement ma main et en m'éloignant de quelques pas.

« Hyung ! Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! » Tempêta Junsu, que je vis en colère pour la première fois.

« Tsss… ça fait moins de 24h qu'elle est là et c'est déjà un vrai bordel ici... » (JJ)

« Dé…désolée… » M'excusai-je, tête basse.

« Qui t'as permis de l'ouvrir ? » (JJ)

« Nh... »

« Kim Jae Joong ! Ça suffit ! » S'emporta Yunho, excédé.

« Pff… je descends boire un café. Je reviens pour 22h. » (JJ)

« Ouais… » (YH)

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Je rompis le silence qui s'était instauré à son départ.

« Vous voyez bien qu'il faut que je parte... »

« Laisse couler, il est de mauvaise humeur… » Me réconforta Junsu en me prenant par les épaules.

Je me reculai à son contact. Inutile de créer plus de problèmes…. Mon geste sembla lui faire de la peine, mais je me retins de m'excuser. Je ne devais pas me lier, m'attacher à eux, nous n'étions pas du même monde…

« Mh… j'ai pensé à quelque chose » commençai-je.

« De quoi donc ? » (YH)

« Comme je connais mon nom de famille, avec internet je peux peut être trouver un avis de recherche me concernant non ? »

« Pas idiot ! Allons voir ça ! » (JS)

Nous reprîmes la direction du bureau, où nous trouvâmes Chang Min et Yoochun en train de répondre à des mails de fans.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? » demanda Yoochun.

« Rien d'extraordinaire, elle est au moins bloquée au Japon jusqu'au 5 avril. Mais on va chercher quelque chose sur internet, qui pourrait l'aider. » (JS)

« Ok. » (YC)

Je m'installai sur l'ordinateur de Junsu, puis retapai le nom du moteur de recherche français. Je cherchai ensuite les avis de recherche d'enfants sur Paris. Mon nom ne fut pas difficile à trouver.

**MERZET Sohae**

**20 ans**

**Disparue le 29 mars 2010 à 17h38**

**Si vous l'apercevez, contactez le . .xx**

« Il faut que je les appelle ! » M'excitai-je.

« Note le numéro. On appellera demain, vous n'allez pas redescendre maintenant. » (YH)

« Alors tu as 20 ans… » (JS)

« Il faut croire. Dites, je vais dormir où…cette nuit ? »

« Bah avec Yunho pardi ! » Rigola Junsu, ce qui lui valu une claque de la part dudit Yunho.

« Idiot ! Je vais te laisser mon lit et dormir sur le canapé. » (YH)

« Oh non non, je prends le canapé ! » protestai-je.

« Pas question. » (YH)

« Je me sentirai mal si tu dors mal ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai dormi sur moins confortable que ça » me rassura-t-il avec un grand sourire, qui me fit rougir, arrachant un discret grognement à Yoochun.

« Dans ce cas, merci beaucoup. Je vais quand même regarder les petites annonces pour demain soir. »

« A ton aise, Junsu et moi allons préparer le repas, fais comme chez toi » rajouta le leader.

Je commençai à l'apprécier de plus en plus, et malgré son air un peu sévère, il était adorable. Je me reconcentrai sur l'écran, sans remarquer le regard de Yoochun dans mon dos.


	6. Chapter 5

-5-

C'est aux alentours de 19h50 que nous entendîmes une voix nous appeler pour manger. J'éteignais rapidement l'écran puis me dirigeai vers la salle commune. En arrivant près de la table, je constatai que seulement cinq couverts avaient été disposés. En levant les yeux, j'aperçus l'air narquois de Jae Joong.

_« Bien sûr…il me déteste, pourquoi aurait-il cuisiné pour l'intruse...? » _Ironisai-je in petto.

« Hyung… » Commença Junsu, une moue désapprobatrice collé au visage.

« Jae Joong ! Ca suffit maintenant » intervint Yunho.

« Tsss… » Siffla l'intéressé en se détournant pour aller chercher un autre couvert.

« Désolée…» murmurai-je, consciente de perturber plus que de mesure leur quotidien.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça » me rassura Yoochun.

« Merci » chuchotai-je en m'installant sur la dernière chaise libre.

Le plus vieux revint et posa sans aucune délicatesse assiette, baguettes et cuillère devant moi. Le repas se déroula dans un silence que je devinai inhabituel. Plus les secondes passaient, plus je me sentais indésirable, et plus j'avais envie de partir de cet appartement. Vers 20h, alors que Jae Joong et Chang Min étaient chacun repartis de leur côté, je me retrouvai avec mes trois « protecteurs » sur les canapés :

« Au fait, vous avez quel âge ? » Demandai-je, curieuse.

« Jae Joong est le plus âgé, il a 24 ans, ensuite, c'est Yunho, il a 24 ans aussi mais est né une dizaine de jours après Jae Joong. Puis Yoochun, qui a 23 ans, ensuite, c'est moi, j'ai 23 ans aussi, et le petit dernier est Chang Min, qui a 22 ans » M'expliqua Junsu.

« Oh… je vous pensai plus jeunes… »

« Ah ? Tu nous trouves vieux ? » Me taquina Yoochun.

« Non non ! Pas du tout, mais en vous voyant, j'aurai plutôt donné 22 ans à Yoochun et Yunho, 20 ans aux trois autres… »

« C'est Yoochun et moi qui paraissons les plus vieux ? » Se vexa faussement le leader.

« Vous faites plus matures en fait… »

« Je préfère ça…. » Sourit Yoochun.

« J'ai 20 ans…. Bouuuuuuuh c'est trop étrange de ne pas savoir son passé ! »

« J'imagine… mais d'ici demain, tu auras retrouvé ta famille, c'est déjà super non ? »

« Oui. »

Nous discutâmes encore un peu, puis nous allâmes nous coucher. Ma nuit fut peuplée de rêves étranges, dans lesquels je semblais être spectatrice de ma propre vie. Les garçons vinrent ensuite me réveiller aux alentours de 8h. J'étais dans un état de perturbation assez exceptionnelle, et mes trois anges gardiens pensèrent même à annuler leur programme de la journée. Les ronchonnements des deux autres ainsi que mes faux sourires pour leur assurer que j'allai bien les firent renoncer. Ils me laissèrent de quoi payer le téléphone, m'acheter une tenue, et manger un bout en ville durant leur absence. Ils m'abandonnèrent alors à la sortie de l'immeuble, pour les quatre heures à venir.

Je ne savais pas trop par où commencer, ni par où aller, mais étrangement, je ne me sentais pas plus perdue que ça dans l'immense ville qu'était Tôkyô. Dans les souvenirs que j'avais, je savais que pour les habits, il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit que Shibuya. Je recherchai donc la première bouche de métro. Mes connaissances en japonais étaient bien suffisantes pour pouvoir me déplacer sans problème, j'étais capable de lire la quasi-totalité des destinations affichées sur les plans. Arrivée à bon port, j'accostai poliment une jeune fille.

« Excusez moi, mais où pourrais-je trouver un centre commercial, pas très loin d'ici ? »

« Euuuh….Le grand centre commercial de Shibuya est quelques rues par ici » m'indiqua-t-elle en agitant sa main vers la gauche, c'est une grande tour très haute, il est écrit Shibuya en gros tout en haut, vous ne pourrez pas la rater !

« Merci beaucoup ! »

Je la saluai après l'avoir remerciée et m'enfonçai dans la foule compacte traversant l'immense rue, dont les huit voies pour automobiles auraient fait pâlir tout français non initié à la folie des grandeurs japonaise. Je suivis la foule, jusqu'à me retrouver devant une grande place bétonnée, au bout de laquelle s'élevait le bâtiment recherché. Je soufflai en souriant et m'y rendis. La foule de jeunes, de styles divers et variés, qui s'étalai devant le building était impressionnante, à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas cours… J'avais perdu la notion du temps, et ignorai donc quel jour de quel mois nous étions. Haussant les épaules, je pénétrai dans le bâtiment. Il y régnait une douce lumière, agrémentée de ci de là de plein de couleurs, dues aux néons bariolés des boutiques. Je fis un rapide tour d'horizon du premier étage, du deuxième, et ainsi de suite jusqu'au quatorzième étage. Je redescendis ensuite au cinquième, où j'avais repéré une boutique d'habillement pas trop mal. J'avais des images, des couleurs plein la tête, et alors que je passais devant une boutique spécialisée dans le Lolita, un souvenir me revint, brusquement, violement, me faisant plier en deux. Deux filles, une blonde, une brune, une en bleu pâle, l'autre en noir.

« Marine, Akiko… » Murmurai-je, choquée.

Je venais de me souvenir de mes deux amies. Ainsi, j'avais des amies lolitas. Je souris. Reprenant mon chemin, j'arrivai enfin devant la petite boutique repérée plus tôt. Les vêtements, pour la plupart noir et blanc, de style un peu aristocrate parfois, très gothique pour d'autres, étaient joliment présentés de part et d'autre du magasin. Je me dirigeai vers les premiers, bien décidée à me trouver quelques vêtements potables, pas tout à fait à l'aise dans le jogging dix fois top grand de Junsu. J'optais alors pour une tunique demie-manches noires avec quelques chaînes fines descendant de mon cou jusqu'à la taille un pantalon noire simple, droit une paire de chaussures lolita noires compensées puis choisi un ensemble de sous vêtements noirs. Après avoir tout essayé et constaté que ce style m'allait plutôt bien, je passais en caisse puis sortis. En arrivant devant un disquaire, je me stoppais net : mes cinq hôtes étaient affichés sur une plaque, une centaine de DVD à leur effigie juste en dessous dans des bacs, un flash me pris et je titubais un instant.

**FLASH**

_« __Soso ! Tu as vu ! » Hurlait Akiko en sautillant._

_« __De quoi ? »_

_« __Tohoshinkiiiii ! Ils ont enfin sorti le DVD ! »_

_« __Non ! AAAAh géant, il faut que je me commande ça ! »_

_« __Moi aussi ! Mais le mois prochain héhé… »_

_« __T'as plus de sous ? »_

_« __Nan, c'est le vide complet là, il faut que j'arrête de m'acheter des chaussures ! »_

_« __Combien de paires ça te fait maintenant ? »_

_« __Je dois en avoir une vingtaine. »_

_« __Kami Sama espèce de folle ! »_

_« __Roooh mais c'est bien de pouvoir adapter ses chaussures en fonction des habits ! »_

_« __Je ne dis pas le contraire mais de là à en posséder vingt paires ! »_

_« __Je sais je sais… »_

_« __Donc ce DVD, je vais aller voir ça en rentrant ce soir. »_

_« __Tu me diras si tu le commande de suite ! » _

_« __Ok ! »_

**FIN FLASH**

Ce DVD, apparemment, je voulais l'acheter. Je regardai ce qu'il me restait : 7500 yens… bon, le DVD en coûtant 3500, j'aurai bien assez pour rentrer et téléphoner. J'entrai, pris un DVD, passai en caisse puis ressortis, un sourire idiot collé au visage. Les japonais me regardais étrangement, mais je n'en avais cure, je me sentais heureuse. Je descendis au 1er étage, où je m'achetai un sandwich avant de quitter le centre commercial, dans lequel j'avais dû prendre une bonne centaine de photos avec mon téléphone. Je trouvai une borne téléphonique sans trop de mal et appelai de nouveau le poste de police parisien. On me répondit tout de suite.

« Mademoiselle Merzet ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Tout va bien, je vous remercie. Avez-vous des nouvelles de ma famille ? »

« Justement, vos parents et votre petite sœur sont en ce moment dans l'avion pour Tôkyô, aéroport Narita. Ils ont pris le vol de 19h30 hier soir. Je vous laisse calculer l'heure d'arrivée, j'ignore tout du décalage entre les deux pays… »

« Ce sera la fin d'après-midi, je les rejoindrai là-bas. Merci infiniment pour votre aide monsieur ! »

« Mais c'est normal, et c'est un soulagement que de retrouver une disparue aussi rapidement et en bonne santé ! »

« J'imagine. Merci encore. Au revoir. »

« Vous pourriez passer au poste pour signer quelques papiers ? »

« Bien sûr, aucun problème. »

« Bien. Au revoir. »

« Oui. »

Je raccrochai, soulagée.


	7. Chapter 6

-6-

Toute guillerette, je repris le chemin du retour. Tout en consultant ma montre, je constatai avec dépit qu'il me restait plus d'une heure à tuer. Sachant que le trajet en métro ajoutée à la marche à pied ne me prendrait pas plus d'une demi-heure, je décidai d'errer un peu sur la grande place devant le centre commercial. Je pris quelques photos, discutaient avec quelques jeunes, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme, pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi à première vue, vint me parler.

« Excuse-moi ! Tu n'es pas d'ici je me trompe ? »

« Non, je suis française » répondis-je avec un sourire.

« Oh ! Tu ne ressembles pas des masses à une européenne pourtant. »

« Je sais oui, j'ai été adoptée, je suis coréenne au départ. »

« Je vois » réfléchit-t-il alors que son portable se mit à sonner, une seconde.

Je profitais de ces quelques minutes pour le détailler : 1m75 environ, des cheveux châtains clair ébouriffés dans un style décontract et chic. Il portait une chemise grise et noire sur un jean large noir, le tout accompagné de baskets gris-argent, d'un bracelet en métal et cuir et d'un lacet autour du cou. Très bien habillé, je devais avouer. Quand au visage, mmmh… maintenant que je le voyais à la lumière (il était à contre jour jusqu'alors), je restais bouche bée. Le souvenir d'un poster me traversa, surprise, je regardai de droite et de gauche à l'affut d'une troupe de groupies enragées, mais non, personne. Personne n'était là à stalker le grand YamaPi ! Parce que oui, ce jeune venu me parler était le chanteur et acteur Yamapi. Choquée, je clignai des yeux deux ou trois fois, mais non, il ne disparut pas. Il raccrocha et se tourna de nouveau vers moi avec un sourire.

« Tu as des yeux super jolis, c'est rare ce vert pour une coréenne. »

« Je sais je dois être un croisement. »

« Tu m'as dit que tu étais coréenne et française, mais tu parles bien le japonais aussi. »

« Je suis en troisième année de japonais à la fac de Paris en fait ! »

« Ah, c'est donc ça ! Tu as un peu de temps ? »

« Euh j'ai une bonne demi-heure devant moi, ensuite je dois retourner chez…. »

« ? »

« Chez les amis qui m'hébergent. »

« Ah ? Bon dans ce cas, tu veux que je t'y raccompagne ? »

« Mmh, tu n'as pas peur ? »

« De ? »

« Te faire agresser… »

« Ah, tu m'avais donc reconnu… »

« C'est un problème ? Tu sais, je ne suis pas une hystérique et je n'ai pas l'intention de te sauter dessus. »

« Bon, alors tout va bien. Non, en fait, les japonaises ne sont pas trop violentes, de temps en temps elles approchent pour un autographe, mais en général elles n'osent pas, et regardent de loin. »

« Je vois, ça doit être agréable de pouvoir se balader sans être assailli. »

« Très. On y va ? Où est-ce ? »

« Oh ! Euh ils vivent à deux pas de Shinjuku. »

« C'est tout près ! On peut même y aller à pied ! »

« Oh, bah pourquoi pas ! »

« C'est parti ! »

Je souris devant son enthousiasme. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé qu'un jour un garçon vienne me parler, et qu'en plus cela soit une des plus adorées idoles du pays. Mais puisque mon enlèvement m'avait fait atterrir au paradis, autant en profiter ! Nous marchâmes quelques minutes dans le silence, avant que je me décide à poser la première question.

« Dis, comment c'est la vie d'artiste ici ? »

« Question inhabituelle… Je me serai plutôt attendu à ' tu es célibataire ?' »

« Pfou ! » Ris-je, « c'est bien le cadet de mes soucis ! Je repars pour la France ce soir, ou demain matin, alors bon, savoir si une star est seule ou en couple ! C'est votre vie, vous en faites ce que vous voulez ! »

« Simple remarque, c'aurait pu déboucher sur quelque chose d'intéressant qui sait ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? » Demandai-je en le regardant bizarrement.

« J'insinue que tu me plais, idiote. »

« Heeeeeh ? Achète-toi des yeux coco ! Pfff, qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! »

« Je ne plaisante pas, je te trouve jolie. En plus tu as la tête sur les épaules, pas hystérique… »

« Je suis désolée, Tomohisa, mais… »

« Oh, je comprends bien, quelqu'un doit attendre ton retour avec impatience en France hein ? »

« Non…en fait, les circonstances de ma présence ici ne sont pas joyeuses… »

« Ah ? »

« Je… Il y a quelques jours, je me suis fait agressée, et enlevée, alors que je rentrais chez moi avec ma sœur. J'ai été amenée ici, on m'a jetée devant un immeuble, inconsciente, à mon réveil, j'avais perdu la mémoire. Elle est déjà en grande partie revenue, mais il reste des zones d'ombre… »

« Ah…je ne sais pas quoi te dire… »

« Il n'y a rien à dire, je suis en vie, et ça déjà, c'est un soulagement. Je vais retrouver mes parents dès ce soir, et puis je rentrerai chez moi, et tout ira bien. »

« Tes agresseurs…ils t'ont… ? »

« Non…J'ai été rouée de coups, trainée par terre, mais ils ne m'ont pas touchée autrement… »

« Bon… »

« Merci. »

« De ? »

« C'est gentil de t'en soucier… »

« C'est normal, enfin pour moi… »

« Merci… »

« … »

Nous étions arrivés devant l'immeuble des garçons. Je consultai ma montre : 13h26. Ils devaient être rentrés depuis un bon quart d'heure. Je me retournai avec un sourire vers mon « ami », sourire qui se figea en voyant son expression fermée, dure.

« Hey ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« …Tu loges chez les Tohoshinki ? »

« Tu les connais ? »

« Qui ne les connaît pas ? »

« C'est vrai… mais vu la tête que tu fais, tu n'as pas l'air de les porter dans ton cœur. »

« Oh à part le plus vieux, j'ai rien contre eux… »

« Jae Joong…. »

« Ouais, lui… Il a l'air gentil comme ça, mais c'est un hypocrite, il est super froid ! »

« J'ai pu constater oui, il m'a détestée dès la première seconde… »

« Les quatre autres sont sympas, je m'entends bien avec Junsu… »

« Nounours! »

« Hein ? »

« Non rien ! J'ai rien dit ! »

« Bon…je…vais te laisser ici alors… »

« Merci bien, c'est gentil de m'avoir ramenée ! »

« Je…je peux prendre ton numéro ? »

« Mon…n... ? Oh ! Euh si tu veux oui. Alors… . .xx. »

« Merci, on pourra discuter même de loin comme ça. Peut-être viendrais-je faire un tour pour visiter ton pays ! »

« Ça serait un plaisir ! Et puis, il y a aussi internet ! Mais on verra ça plus tard ! Au revoir ! Et merci encore ! »

« Au revoir (en français) ! »

Je ris. Puis il tourna les talons et disparut au coin de la rue. Je secouai la tête, perdue entre euphorie et rêverie. Je me retrouvai amie d'une des plus grandes stars japonaises de cette décennie… Je regagnai l'ascenseur en sautillant. Arrivée au douzième étage, je sortis et me dirigeai vers la porte. La douce mélodie issue du piano me parvint du couloir. Je frappai, la mélodie d'arrêta. La porte s'ouvrit sur mon « ennemi », Jae Joong. Il me jeta un regard étrange, et s'effaça pour que j'entre. A l'intérieur, Yoochun et Junsu étaient avachis sur le canapé, Yunho dans la cuisine occupé à préparer du thé. Seul manquait Chang Min, qui ne tarda pas à se montrer, les cheveux encore mouillés, il sortait de la douche. Je leur demandai calmement de se rassembler…

« J'ai eu des nouvelles… » Commençai-je.

« De la police ? » (JS)

« Oui. J'ai pu leur parler. Ils m'ont dit que mes parents étaient en route… »

« Ils viennent au Japon ? » (YC)

« Oui, ils arrivent ce soir, à Narita, vers 17h30… »

« Alors tu t'en vas ? » (CM)

« Oui…je rentre chez moi…. »

« Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! » (JJ)

« Hyung ! » (YH)

« C'est rien ! » Calmai-je le leader… « Oui c'est une bonne nouvelle. Oh et puis… Junsu, merci pour les vêtements que tu m'as prêté, je vais me laver puis je m'habillerai avec ceux que j'ai pris tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, Yoochun...merci bien pour l'argent, je vais te redonner ce qu'il reste… »

« Non, non, gardes-y. C'est rien du tout. » (YC)

« J'y tiens… »

« Bon… » (YC)

« Je… merci pour tout….je vous dois la vie » murmurai-je, mes yeux se remplissant de larmes. « Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ces trois derniers jours et… j'espère n'avoir pas été trop insupportable. Jae Joong, Chang Min, je suis désolée d'avoir perturbée votre quotidien… »

« Gnnn… » Marmonnèrent-ils de concert.

« Je…vais me doucher maintenant… Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait m'emmener à l'aéroport ensuite ? »

« Bien sûr ! On t'accompagne ! » (YC)

« Merci ! »

Je filai avec mes sacs à la salle de bain où je m'enfermai, laissant couler les larmes trop longtemps retenues. Je ne les connaissais pas plus que ça, et pourtant, les quitter me faisait mal… j'ôtai mes vêtements (enfin le jogging à Junsu) et me glissai dans la cabine de douche. Le jet chaud me fit du bien et une fois propre et sèche, j'enfilai mon nouvel ensemble, ravie d'être de nouveau bien habillée. Je pris le DVD dans le sac et regardai la pochette, mélancolique. Je pris une décision : je ne parlerai à personne d'eux, de mon aventure ici. Je ferai comme si de rien n'était, comme si je n'avais jamais quitté la France, ou alors, je dirais que j'ai été recueillie par une famille. Je soupirai et sortis de la salle de bain. Je croisai Jae Joong, qui me jeta encore un regard étrange, avant de filer dans sa chambre. Je passai rassembler mes affaires, enfin les vêtements déchirés que j'avais à mon arrivée, dans la chambre à Yunho. Puis je rejoignis le salon. Ne restai que Yoochun, qui s'était mis au piano, jouant l'air de « Toki wo tomete », une de leurs dernières sorties. Je le regardai silencieusement, savourant la mélodie qui flottait dans la pièce. Les paroles me venaient toutes seules, et je ne me rendis compte que je chantais qu'en entendant sa voix se mêler à la mienne. J'ouvris les yeux, que j'avais inconsciemment fermés en écoutant la musique, et souris. Je m'approchai de lui, m'installai à son côté devant le piano, et nous continuâmes à chanter, jusqu'à la fin. A la dernière note, on se regarda en souriant.

« Nos voix s'accordent bien » chuchota-t-il, comme ému.

« C'est vrai… » Acquiesçai-je.

« Tu t'en vas vraiment aujourd'hui alors… » (YC)

« Mes parents viennent me chercher oui. »

« Je…non oublie… » (YC)

« Je ne vous oublierai pas, promis. »

« J'espère bien ! Je voudrais que tu prennes nos numéros, à Yunho, Junsu et moi, pour pouvoir nous donner de tes nouvelles de temps en temps… » (YC)

« Vraiment ? Pas de souci ! Je serai heureuse de rester en contact avec vous…en fait…je pensais revenir faire mes études ici, en septembre…. Avec des amies… »

« C'est vrai ? Ca serait super ! Mais on risque d'être en Corée, ou ailleurs à ce moment là… » (YC)

« Je sais bien, mais un Master dure deux ans, donc j'imagine bien vous recroiser à Tôkyô dans ces deux ans… »

« Surement… » (YC)

« J'en parlerai à mes parents et à mes deux amies…. »

« Et ensuite tu me tiens au courant ! » (YC)

« N'en parle pas aux autres, tu seras mon complice dans cette affaire ! Pendant quelques semaines, je ne donnerai de nouvelles qu'à toi, pour les faire mariner un peu… Il faudra trouver un code pour qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte de la combine ! Marine est une grande fan de Yunho… et Akiko craque pour Changmin…. »

« Ah ? » (YC)

« Oui ! Je sens que tout ça va être marrant ! »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Mais d'un autre côté, c'est triste que tu t'en ailles… » (YC)

« Pour six mois à peine, tu vas survivre ! »

Je ris en me levant, sans remarquer son regard triste. Je consultai l'horloge murale : 16h58 !

« Yunhoooo ! »

« Oui ? » (YH)

« C'est 17h ! »

« Mince ! Les gars c'est l'heure, en route ! » (YH)

« On arrive ! » (JS & CM)

« Jae Joong ? » (YH)

« Je reste ici. » (JJ)

« Tsss… A toute à l'heure alors. » (YH)

« Ouais. » (JJ)

« On est parti ! » (JS)

Nous prîmes la superbe Audi A8 de Yoochun. Il était 17h32 quand nous entrâmes, aussi discrètement que possible, dans l'aéroport national de Narita. Je cherchai sur le terminal l'avion en provenance de Paris.

« Porte 7 ! » Annonçai-je.

« Ah ! » (YC)

« Les garçons… je vais y aller seule je crois, pas sûre que j'aie le courage de tout supporter… Alors, je vous dis au revoir, même adieu en fait, ici… »

« Je comprends, j'espère que tu feras bon voyage… » Dit Yunho, d'une voix émue.

« Junsu, Chang Min, Yoochun…. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré… merci pour tout. Vous remercierez et direz adieu à Jae Joong pour moi hein ? Même si ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid… »

« Pas de problème princesse… » (JS)

Incapable de rajouter quoique ce soit, je les pris un à un dans mes bras, et fus très surprise de voir Chang Min répondre à mon étreinte. Je leur offris un dernier sourire à travers mes larmes et m'enfuis en courant vers le terminal 7.


	8. Chapter 7

-7-

_POV Yoochun_

Elle était partie. J'avais vu sa longue chevelure blonde disparaître dans la foule. Je jetai un œil à mon portable, démangé par l'envie de l'appeler, de lui demander de rester… Elle m'avait donné sont numéro peu après notre duo au piano, et depuis, mon téléphone semblait peser bien lourd dans ma poche.

« Changminnie ! » interpelai-je.

« Oui ? » (CM)

« Tu l'aimais bien en fait n'est-ce pas ? » demandai-je.

« C'est vrai… elle était mignonne, gentille, agréable… Je me sens bête d'avoir été méchant comme ça… » (CM)

« Elle ne t'en voudra pas… »

« Je pense aussi, mais quand même…. Bon le pire, ça reste hyung, mais j'ai pas été sympa non plus. » (CM)

« Tu crois qu'on la reverra ? » (YH)

« Ça m'étonnerait… » (JS)

« Et si on retournait en France ? » (CM)

« Pas moyen, même si des vacances me plairaient bien… » (YH)

Je soupirai. Nous fîmes demi-tour, et, Yunho au volant, nous rentrâmes chez nous.

_POV Sohae_

J'allais retrouver ma famille ! Cette simple idée me souleva le cœur, lui donna des ailes. En arrivant au terminal 7, je zieutai les passagers semblant descendre de l'avion, pour la plupart, des français, mais quelques japonais semblaient rentrer au pays aussi. Je ne me souvenais pas à quoi ressemblaient les membres de ma famille, mais j'étais sûre d'être capable de les reconnaître à la seconde où ils apparaîtraient… Alors que je donnais un coup d'œil derrière moi, cherchant du regard mes sauveurs, même si je me doutais qu'ils étaient déjà partis, je sentis deux bras me serrer à l'étouffement, et retournai brusquement la tête, que je baissai un peu, pour apercevoir une chevelure blonde et soyeuse. Mon cœur s'arrêta une seconde, ma main, tremblante, vint enserrer la petite tête de ma sœur, dont je murmurai le nom, des sanglots plein la gorge.

« Angelyne… »

« Sohae… ma sœur, tu vas bien, tu es là ! » Pleura-t-elle.

« Angy…Angy ! » Pleurai-je de concert, « dieu merci tu vas bien, tu es là, je…je suis tellement contente de te voir. Où sont papa et maman ? »

« Ils arrivent, je suis sortie de l'avion en courant, je t'ai vue là et… »

« Calme-toi ma chérie, on va aller les attendre. »

Je lui pris la main, elle m'arrivait sous le nez, mais n'avait pas fini sa croissance. Nous nous retrouvâmes juste devant la porte de débarquement. Je serrai la main de ma petite sœur, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Soudain, deux visages aimés apparurent, je hoquetai et mes genoux cédèrent. Je vis vaguement ma mère courir vers moi tandis que mon père les yeux brillants accélérait le pas derrière elle. Nouvelle étreinte, nouvelles larmes. Elle m'aida à me lever et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les quatre enlacés, heureux comme jamais.

Mon père me tendit mon billet de retour, prévu pour le lendemain matin. Comme il était 18 heures, je les emmenaient avec moi dans un petit restaurant typique proche de l'aéroport. Seulement quatre ou cinq jours étaient passés, mais nous discutâmes comme si cela faisait des années.

« Alors ma chérie, commença ma mère, comment se sont passés ces cinq derniers jours ? »

« J'ai raconté à maman et papa, et aussi aux policiers, qu'un type t'avait frappée et que tu m'avais permis de m'enfuir… précisa Angy, avec un sourire. Mais quand on est arrivé, il n'y avait plus personne, on s'est inquiété, jusqu'à hier matin, quand le policier du service de recherche nous a appelé ! »

« Quand…quand je suis arrivée, ou plutôt j'ai été jetée par terre ici, j'étais inconsciente et… c'est une dame d'un certain âge qui m'a trouvée en sortant de son immeuble. Je ne sais pas comment elle m'a trainée jusqu'à son appartement mais….à mon réveil, j'étais amnésique, je ne me rappelais de rien, même pas de mon propre prénom. Elle m'a soignée, et comme je me suis rendue compte que je comprenais et parlais japonais, petit à petit des souvenirs sont revenus, puis j'ai trouvé mon relevé de notes dans ma poche de pantalon, et c'est comme ça que j'ai pu remonter jusqu'au service des disparus de Paris… »

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi cet homme t'a kidnappée, pour finalement t'abandonner dans une rue de la capitale japonaise… » Réfléchit mon père.

« C'est vrai que ça paraît complètement dingue et stupide comme ça, mais je trouve que c'était une bonne expérience au final, j'ai visité un peu la ville, j'ai presque eu le temps de me faire des amis… »

« Bon ! De toute façon tu vas bien, c'est l'essentiel, on rentre à la maison demain matin. D'après la jeune femme du guichet, on va partir d'ici à 9h du matin et on arrivera à 13h à Paris…ça me paraît bizarre que le vol ne dure que 4 heures…s'étonna ma mère. »

« Maman ! C'est le décalage horaire, c'est tout ! Comme aujourd'hui, vous êtes partis de Paris à 19h30 de Paris, et quand vous êtes arrivés ici, il était 17h30. C'est un calcul super tordu, une vraie gymnastique du cerveau, je vous montrerai à la maison demain… »

« Ah c'est vrai ! Tu m'avais dit une fois que quand on voyageait vers l'est, on faisait un bon dans le futur ! »

« En quelque sorte oui… »

« Bon tout cela est mignon » intervint ma sœur, « mais on va dormir où ? »

« A l'hôtel ma puce » répondis-je.

« Ta mamie ne peut pas nous héberger ? »

« La raison pour laquelle j'étais seule à l'aéroport est due au fait qu'elle allait chez ses petits enfants ce matin, donc elle m'a largué dans la ville vers 9h, quand elle a pris l'équivalent du TGV japonais pour aller à Ôsaka. »

« Bon, ne reste que l'hôtel alors… »

« Eh oui ! » M'exclamai-je, moi-même surprise de la facilité avec laquelle je mentais. Je me refusais obstinément à leur parler des garçons, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi en fait, mais ma théorie de la vieille dame paraissait tellement plus banale et rassurante…

A la fin du repas, nous nous rendîmes dans un hôtel non loin, un des ces bâtiments clairs remplis de « capsules », des petits espaces seulement meublé d'un lit et d'un minuscule rangement, très répandus dans les grandes villes japonaises, où il était possible de passer une nuit pour presque rien… Alors que mon ami Morphée était sur le point de m'emporter dans la douce valse du sommeil, mon portable vibra. Je le sortis, me demandant qui pouvait bien me contacter à une telle heure. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Yamapi, mon nouvel ami, si je puis dire…

_« Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontré tout à l'heure. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai abordé, peut être ton regard clair, ou tes jolis vêtements… Toujours est-il que j'ai découvert une fille adorable, j'espère vraiment qu'on se reverra… Je sais que tu repars dans quelques heures, si tu n'es pas déjà dans l'avion, alors je te souhaite un bon retour…_

_A bientôt, Pi-chan »_

Son mail me fit sourire. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé devenir un jour l'amie d'une star de la chanson et du petit écran… Je me retins de lui répondre immédiatement. Je le ferais une fois chez moi, demain…


	9. Chapter 8

-8-

Mon portable sonna à 7 heures. Je me réveillai doucement, sortant des brumes du sommeil. Une fois habillée, j'allai réveiller ma sœur et mes parents dans les cellules voisines. A 8 heures, nous étions tous prêts à partir. Nous nous rendîmes dans un café pour un bref petit déjeuner. A 8h20, nous étions à l'aéroport, ne manquait que l'avion qui nous remmènerait en France. Je me sentais toute excitée à cette idée, et en même temps un peu triste. Mes souvenirs étaient intégralement revenus, et je me faisais une joie de reprendre les cours, pressée également de parler de mon grand projet d'étude à mes amies…

A 10 minutes du décollage, je ne pus résister et répondais au jeune chanteur.

_« J'ai bien reçu ton message hier soir, je suis désormais dans l'avion, il décolle dans quelques minutes. Moi aussi je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré, même si c'est vraiment étrange et incroyable ! Je ne sais pas si on se reverra, mais ça serait bien quand même ! _

_Bye bye, Sohae »_

Puis ne résistant pas pour la seconde fois, j'appelai Yoochun en inconnu. Il décrocha à la troisième tonalité :

« Allo ? »

« Je ne vous oublierai jamais… » Murmurai-je, avant de raccrocher rapidement.

J'imaginai bien la diversité des expressions qui avaient dû se succéder sur son visage d'abord l'étonnement, puis l'émotion, et enfin un sourire. J'espérai vraiment que je pourrais les revoir un jour… Nous décollions juste qu'ils me manquaient tous, même Jae Joong, Chang Min et leur antipathie… c'est dire…

Le vol se passe sans encombre, et je profitai des treize heures de trajet pour raconter tout ce que j'avais vu en quelques jours de la capitale nippone. Quand le pilote annonça l'atterrissage imminent de l'appareil, nous attachâmes à nouveau nos ceintures, mon cœur battait à 200 à l'heure, je me sentais comme si j'avais quitté mon pays depuis des années…

L'avion se posa enfin, ralentis, puis s'arrêta. Je respirai un grand coup puis quittai mon siège à la suite de ma petite famille. Voir les panneaux directionnels écrits en français me fit tout drôle. J'étais chez moi, dans ma ville, mon pays…

Nous rejoignîmes la voiture, une jolie Citroën C5 bleu nuit, puis reprîmes la route de la maison. Quand je reconnus les traits de notre petite villa au loin, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je retins à grand peine un reniflement pour ne pas alerter les autres passagers du véhicule. Mon père arrêta la voiture devant le garage, puis nous descendîmes. Ma mère ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer avec un « bon retour à la maison » qui m'émut beaucoup. J'entrai, revisitant comme si je venais d'emménager. Je montais à l'étage, où se trouvait ma grande chambre. A peine eu-je pousser la porte en bois clair qu'une boule de poils grise et noire vint se frotter à moi en miaulant. Mon cœur me fit mal, très mal, et je tombais à genoux, serrant mon chat dans mes bras, si fort qu'elle en protesta. J'avais honte de ne pas m'être souvenue d'elle plus tôt…. Et maintenant je réalisai que j'avais dû beaucoup lui manquer. Je la caressai encore quelques minutes, tandis qu'elle ronronnait en se frottant à mes jambes. J'entrai enfin dans ma chambre, et la vue de mes murs, tapissés de posters de mes cinq sauveurs, me fit comme un coup de fusil en plein cœur… J'avais vécu quelques jours avec eux, et j'étais finalement partie… J'avais du mal à y croire, en voyant ces superbes photos accrochées partout. Ma sœur me rappela à l'ordre en venant se placer à côté de moi.

« Tu avais zappé comment était ta chambre ? »

« Oui, je dois avouer… »

« Tu vois, Câline a été chercher des affaires avec ton odeur dans ton placard, et elle a dormi dessus pendant les jours où tu étais là-bas… »

« Elle a mis un joli bazar oui… »

« Hey ! En ville, tu as croisé des stars ? »

J'ouvris des yeux tout ronds. Je réfléchis quelques secondes en pesant le pour et le contre. Puis je décidai de dire la vérité à ma sœur, à condition qu'elle jure de ne rien dire à nos parents.

« Ecoute Angy, je vais te dire quelque chose » commençai-je en l'entrainant dans la pièce dont je fermai la porte à clé, « mais tu dois promettre de ne pas en parler à papa et maman… »

« Euuuuuh…. C'est très grave ? »

« Ça dépend de quel point de vue on le prend, mais papa et maman seraient trop choqués… »

« Bon allez crache le morceau, je ne dirai rien ! »

« Eh bien en vérité….je n'étais pas chez une petite mamie pendant mon court séjour… »

« Ah ? Tu étais où alors ? »

Je me levai du lit sur lequel nous étions assises et me postai à côté d'un de mes posters des garçons.

« J'étais chez eux » Assénai-je en désignant le poster d'un coup de menton.

« ? »

« Chuuuuuuuuuuut pas si fort Angy ! »

« Désolée ! Mais tu es en train de me dire que tu as été hébergée par les DBSK en personne ? »

« Oui, Junsu m'a trouvée devant leur immeuble, inconsciente, et il m'a monté à leur appartement. Je suis vite devenue amie avec Yoochun et Yunho également, mais Chang Min et Jae Joong m'ont détestée d'office ! »

« C'est bête, c'est Hero ton chouchou ! » Rit-elle une lueur espiègle dans ses prunelles vertes.

« Oh tu sais…une fois que tu les vois en vrai comme ça, les vraies personnalités de révèlent, et franchement, Hero et Max sont de vraies têtes brûlées ! »

« J'en reviens toujours pas ! »

« Moi non plus à vrai dire, je me demande parfois si je n'ai pas rêvé ! Mais attends, ce n'est pas tout. »

Je saisis mon téléphone et cherchais Yamapi dans mon répertoire. Ma sœur, en grande fan des NEWS, allait devenir folle. Je lui tendis un oreiller.

« Mets-le dans ta bouche, pour ne pas hurler » ordonnai-je en souriant.

Elle s'exécuta et je lui mis mon téléphone sous les yeux. Yeux qui s'écarquillèrent, puis vint le long cri étouffé que j'attendais. Une fois calmée (ou du moins essoufflée), elle retira le coussin de sa bouche.

« T'as le numéro de Yamapi ? Mais comment…. ? »

« Je l'ai rencontré hier, quand je me baladai dans la ville. Il est venu me parler, puis nous avons papoté pendant quelques heures, et quand il m'a ramené chez les garçons, on a échangé nos numéros… »

« Dingue ! C'est dingue ! »

« J'avoue ! Il est vachement gentil, et on aimerait bien se revoir un de ces jours, il m'a même dit qu'il voulait venir me voir ici ! »

« Kyaaaaaaaaaaah ! Frangine t'as trop de la chanceuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! »

« Promis, s'il vient, je te le présente. »

« Yaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Merciiiiiii ! Hannnn frangine ! J'y crois pas ! »

« Ça m'a fait du bien de raconter la vérité » soupirai-je. « Mais ne dis rien aux parents hein ! »

« Juré ! »

« Sinon pas de Yamapi ! »

« Promis, juré, craché ! »

« Je te fais confiance ! Allez, file dans ta chambre ! »

« Nannnn, je veux des détails ! »

« Angy ! »

« Allezzzzzzzzzzzzz ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Quand tu étais chez les DBSK, c'était comment ? »

« Ils habitent un grand appartement. Et à part Yunho, ils dorment à deux par chambre. »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Oui, d'ailleurs, quand j'y étais, comme j'étais blessée et amnésique, j'ai dormi dans la chambre à Yunho. »

« Avec lui ? »

«Non ! Il a dormi sur le canapé… »

« Rooooh… »

« Angelyne ! »

« Ben quoi, tu vas me dire qu'un mec pareil dans ton lit c'est la fin du monde ! »

« J'ai pas dit ça, mais on ne se connaissait pas, et puis je t'ai dis, j'étais blessée, je ne savais pas qui j'étais… alors de là à m'envoyer en l'air avec un parfait inconnu… »

« Bon ok, vu comme ça… et après ! »

« Je me souviens du coup que m'a fait Hero… C'était l'heure de passer à table, et ce fourbe n'avait mis que cinq couverts, et quand je suis arrivée, il m'a regardé avec un air narquois. Xiah, Micky et U-know se sont énervés et il a été chercher un autre set en bougonnant. C'était trop marrant. »

« J'imagine trop la scène ! »

« Bon écoute ma puce, je vais appeler Aki et Marine, alors file dans ta chambre, je te raconte la suite plus tard… »

« Bon d'accord… »

Elle sortit de la chambre en boudant, mais je savais qu'elle était toute excitée d'en savoir plus. Je pris mon portable et composai le numéro d'Akiko.


	10. Chapter 9

-9-

Mon amie répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Allo ? »

« Aki ! »

« Oh mon Dieu ! So ! C'est bien toi ? Comment tu vas ? »

« C'est moi oui, et je vais bien. »

« Si tu savais comme on a eu peur quand le doyen est venu nous annoncer ta disparition. On a essayé d'appeler chez toi pour avoir des nouvelles, mais à chaque fois, tes parents nous disaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune piste. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

« Je vous raconterai tout quand on se verra, j'ai vécu quelque chose de dingue ! »

« Rah ! Je vais piétiner d'impatience ! Le retour à la fac n'est que dans quatre jours ! »

« Dans ce cas, appelle Marine, et venez à la maison ! »

« Bonne idée ! Demain à 11h ? »

« Nikel ! A demain ! »

« Oui ! Contente de te revoir parmi nous et en un seul morceau ! »

« Merci… »

Je raccrochai. J'allai devoir ressortir ma version trafiquée…ou pas. Je ne savais pas trop comment leur annoncer que j'avais habité avec nos idoles pendant une peu moins d'une semaine et que je m'étais liée d'amitié avec un chanteur japonais… Certainement qu'elles seraient choquées, et jalouses. Je me laissai la nuit pour y réfléchir. Ma mère nous appela pour le diner. Réunis autour de la table, notre routine sembla repartir de bon pied, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à nos repas dans le grand salon. Nous étions alors six autour de la jolie table en verre.

Le lendemain matin, fraîche et dispose, j'avais pris ma décision : sur leur promesse (encore) de silence, je leur dirai la vérité. Elles m'en voudraient trop de ne rien dire… A 9h30, je filai dans la salle de bain, et après m'être frictionné la tête, démêlé mon paquet de nœuds, j'enfilai un tee-shirt noir sur lequel était imprimé en rouge le slogan de mes hôtes de la semaine précédente, un pantacourt noir aux bandes latérales rouges et une paire de ballerines noires. 15 minutes et un peu de maquillage plus tard, j'étais prête à accueillir mes deux amies. Elles arrivèrent toutes les deux, pile à 11h, ce qui me surprit de la part de la plus jeune, je devais bien l'avouer. Je leur ouvrais la porte avec un grand sourire.

« Hey ! Salut les filles ! »

« Soooooooooooo ! » Hurlèrent elles en me sautant limite dessus.

« Hey….doucement ! »

« Mais on a eu peuuuuuur ! » Pleurnicha Akiko avec une bouille de chat botté à la Shrek.

« Je sais et j'en suis désolée, mais bon, je suis là maintenant hein ? »

« Ouiiii, alors raconte ! »

« Venez dans ma chambre, je vais appeler Angy, elle veut plus de détails aussi. Et comme les parents sont au travail, on a la maison pour nous ! »

« Nikel ! »

« Angy ! »

« Oui ? »

« Va dans ma chambre, les filles sont arrivées ! »

« Yes ! »

« Allez, allons-y ! » M'exclamai-je.

Nous montâmes en riant dans ma grande chambre. Angy, en tailleur sur le lit double nous attendait, toute excitée.

« Installez-vous… »

« Bon ! Commence par le début ! » Demanda Marine, plus curieuse que jamais.

« Je me suis fait enlever le jour où on a eu nos relevés de notes… Quand je suis allée chercher Angy au collège. On rentrait à la maison, mais à la bouche de métro, on s'est fait agressées. J'ai dis à Angelyne de partir chercher de l'aide, mais ce type était balèze et m'a mis KO vite fait après ça. Ensuite un grand trou noir, quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans un lit, et j'avais perdu la mémoire…. »

« Aw… Mais t'étais… »

« En fait, c'est trop bizarre. Mon agresseur m'a enlevée, il m'a emmenée au Japon. Comment ? J'en sais rien, mais toujours est-il qu'une fois à Tokyo, il m'a abandonné par terre, devant un immeuble. Et c'est un habitant de cet immeuble qui m'a trouvée et ramenée chez lui » racontai-je en jetant un coup d'œil complice à ma sœur.

« Ah ? Et il était comment ? Jeune ? Vieux ? Beau ? Moche ? » Voulut savoir Marine.

« En fait…. »

« Allez Soso » insista Angelyne.

« Je sais pas trop comment le dire…. »

« C'est louche ça… » Marmonna Akiko.

« Ouais, un peu… » rajouta Marine.

« Ecoutez…je veux que vous me promettiez trois choses… »

« C'est vraiment louche là ! » S'exclama Marine.

« Les filles, promettez ! Sinon vous allez rater quelque chose ! » S'excita ma sœur.

« Bon ok, qu'est ce qu'on doit promettre ? »

« 1) de ne pas hurler, 2) de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit, 3) de ne pas essayer de me tuer…. OK ? »

« Euuuh oui….même si c'est vraiment bizarre… »

« Promettez, jurez le moi ! »

« Ok, ok, on te le promet » affirma Akiko.

« Eh bien… celui qui m'a recueilli… » Commençai-je.

« Ceux ! » Intervint Angelyne.

« Angy ! »

« Oups, désolée… »

« Donc je disais, celui qui m'a trouvé par terre devant son immeuble n'était pas n'importe qui…. » Repris-je en me déplaçant de façon à me retrouver adossée à côté du poster de Junsu, « c'était lui » assénai-je enfin en dirigeant mon pouce vers le poster.

« QUOI ? »

« Hey ! Vous avez promis de ne pas hurler ! »

« Scuz… Mais tu es en train de me dire que c'est The Kim Junsu qui t'a recueillie et soignée ? »

« C'est que le début… Etant au Japon, ils vivent tous les 5 dans le même grand appartement… suivez le résonnement… »

« Attends attends…. Tu nous dis que tu t'es retrouvée chez les Tohoshinki, au grand complet ? » Hallucina Akiko.

« Eh oui… »

« OMG ! » S'exclama Marine.

« J'étais amnésique je vous rappelle, je ne savais pas qui ils étaient au début. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans une chambre grise et blanche, en l'occurrence celle de Yunho, j'avais mal partout, et pire, je me rappelais même plus qui j'étais. Ensuite, Junsu est entré et s'est précipité vers le lit en voyant que j'étais réveillée. J'ai eu une trouille bleue, surtout qu'il a commencé à me parler en coréen direct. Et comme j'ai compris en gros ce qu'il disait, mon cerveau s'est souvenu que je parlais coréen. Et ensuite, automatiquement, j'ai réalisé que je parlais japonais, coréen, anglais et que j'étais française. »

« Waou… »

« Ensuite, Yunho est entré aussi, et OMG je me suis dit que j'avais jamais vu un type aussi canon de ma vie. Bien sûr, je me souvenais pas de Jae Joong à ce moment là hein ! Ils m'ont posé quelques questions, auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre bien évidemment. Après, on a trouvé mon relevé de notes dans ma poche. C'est là que j'ai su que je m'appelais Sohae, que j'avais 20 ans, et que j'étais étudiante de 3ème année à Paris. Ca faisait déjà quelques indices… Ils m'ont proposé d'aller me laver, et Junsu m'a prêté des vêtements à lui. En sortant, on a croisé Yoochun, qui est juste resté con, bouche grande ouverte. Yunho a été lui expliquer, le temps que j'aille me laver. »

« Eh beh… Je veux bien me faire enlever si c'est pour me retrouver chez eux et dans le lit à Yunho moi ! » S'extasia Marine.

« Je suis tombée sur eux, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance, ça aurait pu être un détraqué qui aurait voulu me prostituer ou autre tu sais… »

« C'est vrai… »

« Bon alors, j'en étais à… euh Yoochun, douche, ah oui voilà ! Donc ensuite je sors de la salle de bain, immense d'ailleurs. J'ai suivi le couloir, j'étais complètement perdue ! Je suis arrivée dans une immense pièce toute en noir et blanc : le salon/salle à manger/cuisine. »

« En effet ça devait être grand ! »

« Oui ! Et assis au bar, Chang Min prenait son petit déjeuner…. »

« En pyjama ? »

« Un marcel bleu marine et un pantalon blanc cassé… »

« Ah… »

« Quand il m'a vu, il à lâché sa tasse de thé brûlant sur ses jambes… »

« Aïe ! »

« Carrément ! J'ai couru vers lui voir si ça allait, mais il ma poussé brutalement, et je suis tombée par terre, sur le dos. Et comme j'avais ce même dos plein de contusions, je vous montrerai après, ça a fait super mal, j'ai lâché une plainte, et Yoochun et Yunho ont rappliqués illico. Ils m'ont aidés à me relever, et Yunho à aider Chang Min à nettoyer après l'avoir engueulé un coup. »

« Uhuuuuuuuu ! J'aurai voulu voir ça ! » Rigola Akiko.

« C'était chou. Ensuite, on a discuté un moment. Et c'est là qu'IL est arrivé, tout ensommeillé… »

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » Hurlèrent les filles en cœur, s'imaginant la scène. Même si Akiko était une inconditionnelle de Chang Min et Marine une Pro-Yunho, le simple fait d'imaginer un Jae Joong en pyjama, dans les brumes du sommeil suffisait à les mettre en transe…et m'en souvenir m'accéléra le cœur aussi.

« Je suis restée bugée ! Moi qui avais trouvé Yunho canon, je venais de voir l'illumination divine ! »

« Tu m'étonnes ! »

« Mais j'ai vite déchanté, c'est un vrai chieur ! »

« Sans déc ? » S'étonna Marine.

« La première chose qu'il a dit en me voyant : 'Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce que fiche cette nana ici ?' » mimai-je avec une voix nasillarde.

« Sympa… »

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Yunho, Yoochun et Junsu se sont fâchés et l'on engueulé, lui aussi. »

« Pauvres Minnie et Joongie » dit Akiko en riant.

« Il s'est vite calmé, mais ne m'a pas adressé la parole, il a été super cynique pendant tout mon mini séjour. »

« C'est trop bizarre de l'imaginer méchant comme ça… »

« Il n'est pas méchant, mais disons qu'il tient à son petit univers privé, et mon arrivée impromptue faisait tâche. »

« Mouais… »

« Et donc ensuite on a été voir sur internet, pour chercher la fac, mon adresse, ou tout autre chose qui pourrait m'aider. Mes souvenirs sont revenus rapidement après ça. »

« Ils t'ont dit qui ils étaient ? »

« Oui, mais ça ne me rappelait rien au départ. Et quand on a regardé mon portable, y avait une photo d'eux en fond d'écran, ils ont hallucinés ! »

« Ça devait être excellent ! »

« Toujours est-il qu'ils ont été adorables avec moi, du moins trois d'entre eux… On a retrouvé un numéro de téléphone du commissariat et me revoilà ! »

« Aaaaaah… Quelle aventure ! »

« C'est sûr » renchérit Marine.

« Soso ! T'as oublié un détail non ? »

« Angy…. »

« Ah… euh désolée sister… »

« Quel détail ? » S'intéressa de suite Akiko.

« Une seconde » soufflai-je en allant prendre mon téléphone portable sur le bureau. « Regardez » dis-je en indiquant une ligne dans mon répertoire nouvellement rempli.

« C'est une blague ? » S'écria Akiko.

« Non, j'ai le numéro de téléphone de Yamapi, on s'est rencontré dans la rue quand je faisais les boutiques. »

« OMG ! » Cria Marine.

« Et ? Et ? Et ? »

« Bah on a discuté, sympathisé et maintenant il veut venir me voir ici ! »

« Je veux être présente ce jour là ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

« Hey calme les filles… »

« Comment tu veux qu'on se calme, tu viens de passer une demi-semaine entourée de stars ! »

« Aaaaaalala… Bon, les filles, c'est déjà 17 heures, vous devriez rentrer, mes parents vont plus tarder à revenir. »

« Okay ! On se voit mardi en cours ! » Me salua Marine.

« Oui ! Et n'oubliez pas ! Motus et bouche cousue sur cette histoire OK ? »

« Ouiiiii » rit Akiko.

Les filles rentrèrent alors chez elle, et je me retrouvais seule avec ma sœur. Je lui fis un grand sourire complice, puis nous nous installâmes au salon, devant l'écran gigantesque qui nous servait de télévision….


	11. Chapter 10

-10-

Les trois jours suivants passèrent rapidement, j'étais allée faire quelques courses pour la rentrée, j'avais aussi été acheter quelques habits, le mois d'avril promettait d'être chaud cette année. J'étais dans ma chambre, en train de revoir mes leçons de géographie économique, quand mon téléphone vibra. Je regardai l'expéditeur du message : Yoochun. Surprise, je lu le message :

_« Comment ça va ? L'appartement me paraît vide… _

_ChangMinnie tient à s'excuser d'avoir été méchant avec toi, en fait il t'aimait bien quand même._

_Pas de pause pour nous, mais Jae Joong Hyung est en train de tourner un Drama, alors on ne le voit pas beaucoup. Junsu est parti en Chine avec son frère, et Yunho fait des concerts en hommage à Michael Jackson dans le monde entier en ce moment. Il n'y a que Minnie et moi…_

_Tu as parlé du projet à tes amies ? Hâte de te revoir… »_

Je souris. Ainsi, Chang Min regrettait sont comportement ? Trop chou. J'étais contente. Je savais que Jae Joong était en plein tournage, déjà quand j'y étais. J'avais une envie folle d'y retourner… Mais je devais parler à Marine et Akiko du super projet avant !

Le lendemain matin, pressée de retrouver la fac, je me dépêchais de me préparer. Sur place, je me rendais au secrétariat pour signer quelques papiers concernant mon retour. Dans l'immense cour de la fac, je retrouvais mes deux lolitas…

« Hey ! »

« Hey ! Ca va ? »

« Super ! J'avais hâte de revenir ici. »

« T'es folle… »

« Mais non. »

« T'as l'air toute joyeuse… »

« Je le suis ! Ah oui ! Je voulais vous parler de mon méga projet… »

« On t'écoute. »

« Dès la rentrée prochaine, que diriez-vous d'aller faire notre master à l'université internationale au Japon ? »

« Bon plan ! Mais on va faire comment pour l'hébergement, puis même, les billets et sur place ? »

« Il y a des bourses, on y a droit, vu nos notes. Pour l'hébergement, je m'en occupe ! Et ensuite, on pourrait trouver des petits boulots sur place ! Vous feriez de merveilleuses maids ! » Dis-je en rigolant quand Marine me balança un coup dans l'épaule.

Les minutes défilaient et l'heure d'aller en cours arriva aussi. Les cours de la matinée passèrent relativement vite, et nous nous retrouvâmes après nos cours de LV3 à la cafétéria de la fac. J'avais posé quelques questions au professeur de japonais concernant les études à l'étranger, et celui-ci m'avait donné tout un tas de petites astuces. Je me dépêchais d'en faire part à mes deux amies.

« J'ai parlé au prof de japonais tout à l'heure. »

« Ouais on a vu ! Faillotte ! »

« N'empêche j'ai eu pas mal d'infos pour l'année prochaine. »

« Ah ? Raconte ! »

« Les bourses pour les étudiantes étrangères sont relativement élevées, donc pour l'inscription, on devrait être dans nos frais. L'université internationale a un campus, donc on pourra être en internat là-bas, si on n'a pas envie de chercher de logement en ville. »

« Pratique ! » s'exclama Marine avec un sourire.

« Yes ! Les journées sont plutôt courtes, environ 5 heures et demi de cours par jours, et on a le week-end. Par contre on a la thèse à préparer sur les deux ans. »

« Moins cool ! » se renfrogna Akiko.

« En deux ans, c'est faisable avec un travail régulier » expliquai-je.

« Ouais, mais tu sais bien que « régulier » ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire ! » rit Marine.

« C'est vrai. Mais parfois il faut déroger un peu à ses principes ! »

« Mouais… »

« Bref ! On devrait s'en sortir sans problème je pense ! Et en plus j'ai des bons amis sur place, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire » taquinai-je.

« Oulalaaaa oui ! »

« J'ai reçu un sms de P.Y.C. au fait ! »

« Kyaaaaah ! » Hurla Marine.

« Tais toiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

« Oups »

« Il a hâte que je retourne au Japon. »

« Quand je pense qu'on va les rencontreeeeeeeer ! »

« Vous emballez pas trop ! »

« Oh que si ! »

« Votre rencontre avec eux est entre mes mains, un mot de moi et ils vous ignorent royalement ! »

« Tu n'oserais pas ! » s'offusqua Marine.

« Non… »

« J'le savais ! »

« Vous rencontrerez un autre ami plus tôt. »

« YP ? »

« Oui. »

« Il vient quand ? »

« Je sais pas encore. »

« Il va venir ici ? »

« J'en sais rien ! »

« Ça serait trop bien ! » s'excita Akiko.

« En même temps ça pourrait provoquer un bordel pas possible s'il venait à la fac… » Tempéra Marine.

- Je vais l'appeler si vous voulez… » Proposai-je.

« Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » Hurlèrent mes deux amies.

« Eh chut ! Calme ! Il est quelle heure ? »

« 14h10. »

« Bon il est 22h là-bas, ça devrait être bon. »

« On pourra lui parler «

« Nan ! »

« Allez ! »

« Nan ! »

« Pleaaaaaaaase ! »

« Nan ! »

« T'es méchante ! »

« Nan ! Il ne vous connaît pas, et vous êtes trop hystériques, vous allez lui faire peur ! »

« Rooooh…. »

Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et cherchai le numéro du chanteur dans mon répertoire. J'appuyai sur appel. Il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Hey ! Quelle surprise ! »

« Salut ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien. Content de t'entendre… »

« Idiot… je t'appelle pour te demander si tu avais prévu un petit passage par chez nous ? »

« J'ai regardé mes plannings oui, et justement j'ai toute la semaine prochaine en congé. »

« Génial ! Mais si tu viens, ça va être fatiguant, tout ce voyage pour quelques jours. »

« Je sais, mais c'est ça ou au mois de septembre. »

« Ok ! Au mois de septembre, en principe, c'est moi qui t'aurai rejointe au Japon. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! «

« Excellente nouvelle ça ! Bon alors tu m'accueilles à partir de lundi prochain ? Je prends mon billet dès demain matin. »

« Mes parents partent voir une tante dans le sud, donc tu pourras venir chez moi. »

« Parfait. Merci ! »

« C'est normal… J'ai quelques amies qui souhaitent faire ta connaissance, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Tant que ce ne sont pas des groupies hystériques… »

« Je saurai calmer leur hystérie, pas de problème. »

« Dans ce cas…. »

« A lundi alors ! S'il y a un contretemps, n'hésite pas à m'appeler ! »

« Ok ! A lundi _darling_…. »

« Tssss…. »

Je raccrochai avec un sourire aux lèvres. Les filles avaient des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Alors il vient lundi prochain ? »

« Normalement oui… »

« Oh oh oh… »

« Je le ferai venir en cours avec nous ! «

« Et il dormira chez toi ! »

« Vous avez bien trois chambres d'amis non ? »

« Oui… »

« Alors s'il y a ta sœur, YP, toi, et…. »

« Viens-en au fait. »

« On peut dormir chez toiiiii ? »

« Vous croyez pas que vous abusez là ? «

« Maiiiis ! Une occasion pareille, ça se présente pas deux fois dans une vie ! »

« Bah dans ma vie à moi si, et pas que deux fois ! «

« Allez ! »

« Non, vous pourrez venir manger avec nous un soir ou deux, mais vous dormez pas chez moi. Je ne pourrai pas garantir sa sécurité avec deux folles comme vous ! »

« Buuuuh…. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je me levai et les saluai, avant de rentrer chez moi, où je téléchargeai les formulaires d'admission à l'université internationale de Tôkyô et d'Ôsaka.


	12. Chapter 11

-11-

La semaine passa rapidement, et chaque jour, les filles me demandaient si j'avais eu des nouvelles du « beau gosse », et à chaque fois je leur répondais que non, à part un petit SMS pour confirmer qu'il arriverait à l'aéroport lundi soir à 18h40, je n'avais d'autres informations. Le dimanche, en fin d'après-midi, je retrouvai mes parents devant le garage, prêts à partir pour une semaine de vacances.

« Bon ma chérie » commença ma mère, « tu es sage, tu t'occupes de ta petite sœur, on appellera tous les soirs après dîner. »

« Oui maman ! Je serais une image, un modèle d'autorité. »

« Fort bien ! »

« Si tu veux inviter tes amies, Marine et Akiko, à dormir, n'hésite pas, mais je veux que la maison soit propre et bien rangée samedi prochain quand on rentrera » dit mon père.

« Bien compris chef ! »

« Bon ! Et ne disparaît pas cette fois ! » Ajouta ma mère avec un petit sourire angoissé.

« T'en fais pas ! »

« Bon eh bien, on va partir maintenant, on devrait arriver à Brest à 22h. »

« Appelez-moi dès votre arrivée, bonne route ! »

« Bien sûr. Bonne semaine ! »

« A vous aussi ! »

Les voilà partis, et me voilà seule avec ma cadette, surexcitée à l'idée de rencontrer son idole. Je rentrai dans la maison et filai préparer le repas. Nous discutâmes en mangeant de l'organisation de la semaine à venir, j'avais tout inscrit sur une feuille.

« Bon, ma chère frangine ! »

« Oui ? »

« Voilà comment on va s'organiser cette semaine :

1) Tomohisa dormira dans la chambre d'ami à côté de ma chambre, la grande bleue.

2) Je l'emmènerai en cours magistral de Japonais et peut-être en TD si Suzuki-Sensei accepte.

3) Je t'interdis de sécher le moindre cours pour rester ici avec lui.

4) Mercredi soir, Marine et Aki viennent manger à la maison, et elles dormiront ici, dans la chambre du rez-de-chaussée, la jaune, qui a deux lits.

5) Mardi et jeudi après-midi, je n'ai pas cours, j'irai lui faire visiter un peu la ville.

6) Le reste du temps, quand je serai en cours, je l'emmènerai à la fac pour qu'il rencontre nos professeurs.

7) Des questions ? »

« Oui, j'ai une question : il repart quand ? »

« Son avion décolle samedi matin. »

« Super timing avec les parents ! »

« Oui, ça coïncide nikel ! »

« Bon eh bien on n'a plus qu'à l'accueillir demain soir ! Marine et Aki viennent à l'aéroport ? »

« Non, et toi non plus, tu restes ici, je ne veux pas que tu crées une émeute. J'espère que ses fans ne sont pas au courant qu'il vient en France, sinon on n'aura jamais la paix. »

« Roooh je te promets de ne pas hurler ! »

« Tu dis ça maintenant, mais une fois que tu l'auras vu, tu vas hurler quand même. »

« T'es pas sympa ! »

« Tu veux que je t'envoie chez les grands parents ? »

« Bon d'accord. »

« Gentille fille va ! File donc te coucher, demain tu commences à 8h. »

« Et toi ? »

« 14h. Je termine à 17h, et je file à l'aéroport direct. J'irai en cours avec la voiture à maman, ça sera toujours mieux que de payer un taxi, et plus rapide. »

« Okay ! Bonne nuit, à demain ! »

« Bonne nuit puce ! »

Ma sœur monta dans sa chambre, tandis que je relis mon petit programme. A 22h45, le téléphone sonna, c'était les parents.

« Allo chérie ? »

« Oui. »

« Nous venons d'arriver, quelques petits soucis sur la route, donc on a pris du retard, mais nous sommes arrivés à bon port. »

« C'est l'essentiel. Kyoko et Julien vont bien ? »

« Oui, très ! Kyoko a beaucoup grandi, elle m'a demandé pourquoi tu n'es pas venue aussi. »

« Embrasse-les pour moi. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. Tout va bien à la maison ? »

« Oui oui. Je viens d'envoyer Angy se coucher. »

« Parfait ! Bonne nuit ma belle, à demain soir. »

« Bonne nuit m'man. »

Je raccrochai et montai me doucher. Propre et fraîche, je me glissai entre mes draps. Ma nuit fut peuplée de rêves fous, dans lesquels je me retrouvai à valser avec mes 5 amis coréens. A 6h45, je me levai et allai réveiller ma sœur. Elle marmonna un « laisse-moi dormir » puis se leva à contrecœur. Je la déposai en voiture devant le collège et rentrai préparer la chambre pour notre invité. A 13h, je remontai en voiture et file jusqu'à la fac, où les filles m'attendaient, surexcitées.

« C'est le grand jour ! » Cria Akiko, en me serrant dans ses bras.

« 18h40 c'est ça ? » me redemanda Marine, avec un sourire.

« Exact. C'est pour ça que je suis venue en voiture. »

« C'est rare de te voir conduire. »

« J'aime pas trop ça. »

« Bon allons-y, Madame Ludert et son passionnant cours de français nous attendent. »

« Arg… »

Nous montâmes au 4ème étage et rentrâmes en classe, en même temps que la prof. L'heure passa relativement vite, puis nous nous rendîmes en cours de version anglaise, et pour finir en laboratoire de japonais. A 17h30, je sautai dans la jolie petite Mini Cooper de ma mère, et pris le chemin de l'aéroport, après avec lancer un dernier signe de main à mes deux amies. J'arrivai sur les lieux avec une grosse demi-heure d'avance. Je sortis mes cours pour relire en attendant. Je relisais un texte sur la pauvreté au Japon quand l'annonce retentit.

« **Les passagers du vol 145586 en provenance de Tôkyô Narita Airport sont priés de venir récupérer leurs bagages sur les tapis de la salle 7A**. »

Je me levai et me dirigeai devant la salle en question. Quand il sortit, je le reconnu immédiatement, malgré ses grosses lunettes et son manteau à haut col. Je me précipitai vers lui, tout sourire.

« Hey ! Tu as fais bon voyage ? »

« Sans problème, mais long. Comment vas-tu ? »

« A merveille, je suis contente de t'accueillir chez moi, en France ! Tu n'as pas d'autre bagage ? »

« Non, juste cette valise. »

« On y va ? »

« Je te suis. »

Je le conduisis jusqu'au parking, où nous mîmes la valise sur les sièges arrières. Je lui expliquai brièvement le programme pendant le trajet.

« Tout ça te convient ? »

« Aucun problème. Je pourrai visiter un peu seul, quand tu iras en cours ? »

« Oui, mais ne t'éloigne pas trop. Je te donnerai un plan de Paris, avec une feuille et les lieux touristiques importants. »

« Bien patronne ! »

« Nous voilà arrivés ! Bienvenue dans mon humble chez moi ! »

« Merci princesse ! »


	13. Chapter 12

-12-

Je lui montrai rapidement sa chambre et lui fit faire le tour de la villa. Ma sœur n'était pas dans les parages, et j'appréciai cet éphémère calme avant la tempête. A 19h20, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et compris que ma sœur arrivait de son cours du soir. Je demandai à mon ami de se boucher les oreilles, et il s'exécuta en riant. Je courrai alors vers l'entrée, afin de calmer une sœur déjà surexcitée.

« Angelyne, calme-toi un peu ! »

« Maiiiiis ! Je veux le voiiiir ! »

« Oui, mais je ne veux pas que tu hurles comme une demeurée ! On a déjà eu de la chance de ne pas voir de groupie à l'aéroport… Alors j'ai pas envie d'en avoir une à domicile ! Soit tu te calmes et je te le présente, soit je te monte de force dans ta chambre et j'appelle les grands parents pour qu'ils t'hébergent jusqu'à son départ ! »

« Noooooooooooon ! Sœurette ! Ne me fais pas ça ! »

« Bon alors calme ! »

« C'est bon, je suis calmée ! »

« Pose tes affaires dans le couloir. Il est à la cuisine. »

« Ouiiiiiii ! »

« Angy ! »

« Pardon… »

Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, suivie de ma petite sœur. Yamapi était toujours assis au bar, les mains sur les oreilles, nous tournant le dos. Je fis signe à ma sœur de se taire, avant de remarquer qu'elle avait buggé, les deux mains sur la bouche, les yeux grands ouverts, avant même d'avoir vu son visage. Je ris et me dirigeai vers le jeune chanteur, je lui pris les mains et les décollai de ses oreilles, il se tourna vers moi, surpris.

« J'ai pas entendu de cri… »

« Ma sœur à bogué… »

« Ah… »

« Tu peux te retourner entièrement, c'est bon. »

Il fit face à ma petite sœur, qui, toujours muette, le regardait avec des yeux complètement exorbités.

« Tomohisa, voici ma petite sœur, Angelyne. Angy, voici une des tes idoles, Yamapi… »

« Frangine…. »

« Oui ? Ah tiens tu reparles ? »

« C'est pas un rêve hein ? »

« Non ma puce, il est là, en chaire et en os… »

« Woaaa » souffla-t-elle.

Elle approcha de quelques pas, et s'arrêta devant lui, tête penchée comme un chiot curieux. Il lui sourit gentiment avant de me regarder.

« Prouve-lui donc que t'es réel, elle hallucine encore ! Fais lui une pichenette sur le front tiens ! »

« T'es méchante, ça fait mal ça ! »

« T'en fais pas, elle est solide ! »

Il haussa les épaules et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Angy. Celle-ci sursauta avant de tomber sur les fesses en poussant un « Oh My God ! » retentissant. Elle se remit debout avant de s'approcher de moi.

« C'est vraiment le vrai de vrai ? »

« Oui Angy, c'est le vrai. Tu vas tenir le choc ? »

« Euh…oui, je crois. »

« Je t'appelle pour le dîner, monte ranger tes affaires et faire tes devoirs. »

« Hein ? Ah oui, oui, j'y vais. »

Elle fit une petite courbette gênée et s'enfuit en quatrième vitesse.

« Désolée pour ça… »

« C'est rien. »

« Tu veux m'aider à préparer le dîner ? »

« Avec plaisir… »

Nous nous attelâmes donc à la conception d'un repas léger…qui dégénéra en bataille de tomates, de maïs et d'haricots verts… C'est couvert de nourriture et morts de rire que nous appelâmes ma cadette. Elle se figea en nous découvrant tout barbouillé d'aliments divers, avant d'éclater de rire. Le repas se passa dans une très bonne ambiance, ma sœur et moi apprenant quelques mots de français à notre invité. En fin de soirée, alors que la fatigue du décalage horaire commençait à se faire sentir pour le jeune homme, nous montâmes dans nos chambres respectives.

Le lendemain matin, je réveillai Angelyne puis Yamapi. Une fois prêt, notre trio pris la route du collège pour ma sœur et de la fac pour lui et moi. Nous étions en avance, mais je préférai profiter du peu de monde présent pour éviter toute émeute.

« Viens, on va aller dans la salle de classe toute de suite, ça évitera des problèmes dans les couloirs. »

« Je te suis. »

« C'est la classe 322, dernier étage. C'est un cours de japonais, justement. »

La traversée des innombrables couloirs se fit dans un calme olympien. Notre salle étant ouverte, nous prîmes place au premier rang, pour éviter que les filles passent leur temps à se retourner. J'envoyai un bref SMS à mes amies pour qu'elles se dépêchent à monter. Cinq minutes plus tard, leur pas résonna dans le couloir presque vide. Je reconnus la voix d'Akiko, demandant à Marine si elle pensait que je L'avais amené avec moi. Je ris doucement. Elles se figèrent de concert à l'entrée, en soufflant un « oui, il est là » synchronisé.

« Salut les filles, vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, ça va trèèèèès bien ! » S'exclama Akiko avec un énorme sourire.

« Yamapi, je te présente mes deux plus proches amies ici : Akiko, qui est japonaise, et Marine. »

« Enchantées… » Dirent-elles de concert.

« Moi aussi, ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

« Marine ! Pas de 'kyaaah' » dis-je en la voyant prendre une teinte tomate.

« Oui… »

La salle de classe se remplit progressivement, et notre professeur, Shiriko Azuka, entra enfin. Je l'interpelai et lui demandai cinq minutes de son temps à la fin du cours. Elle acquiesça en jetant un regard perplexe au chanteur. Impossible de dire si elle l'avait reconnu… Le cours se déroula sans anicroche et les autres élèves, n'ayant pas capté la présence d'une star japonaise dans la classe (et pourtant je sais que toutes et tous le connaissent) sortirent rapidement pour aller en cours d'anglais. Les filles m'attendaient devant la porte. La prof vint s'asseoir en face de nous et me demanda ce dont je souhaitai lui parler.

« Eh bien, ce jeune homme que voici, est arrivé hier du Japon. »

« Oh vraiment ? »

« Oui, je pensais d'ailleurs que vous l'auriez reconnu… »

« Reconnu ? »

« Enchanté madame Azuka, je suis Yamashita Tomohisa. »

« Enchantée également. Mais en quel honneur devrai-je vous reconnaître ? »

« Madame, il s'agit d'un des chanteurs du groupe NEWS… »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous ne connaissez pas ? »

« Je connais bien le nom oui, ma fille aînée en est une grande fan mais… Oh ! Alors… »

« Oui, le chanteur principal, que voici, est un de mes amis. »

« Incroyable ! Si j'avais jamais imaginé recevoir une telle personnalité dans mon cours… »

« Il va rester chez moi durant une semaine, pensez-vous qu'il pourra assister aux cours de japonais avec nous ? »

« J'en parlerai à vos professeurs, mais je doute qu'il y ait le moindre problème. Il est déjà tard, vous devriez vous hâter, votre professeur d'anglais n'aime pas les retards. »

« Très bien, merci professeur. Au revoir »

« Au revoir. »

Nous sortîmes enfin de la salle. Converser en japonais était devenu une habitude et nous discutâmes tous les quatre sur le chemin du cours d'anglais. Devant la porte, je libérai mon ami en lui recommandant la plus grande discrétion jusqu'à la sortie. Il m'assura qu'il resterait discret et qu'il m'attendrait à la sortie à 13h (je lui avais donné mon emploi du temps). Ça me faisait bizarre, comme si j'avais un copain qui venait me chercher. Je secouai la tête en riant et entrai dans la classe, pour deux heures fatigantes d'anglais.


	14. Chapter 13

-13-

La semaine passa rapidement, et je le ramenai bientôt à l'aéroport, avec une promesse de se revoir quand je viendrai l'année suivante. Tout s'était très bien passé, et comme convenu, les filles gardaient tout ça secret.

2 MOIS PLUS TARD

Ca y était ! Nous avions notre licence en poche ! Pour nous trois, l'examen avait été d'une facilité assez surprenante. Nous sortions toutes trois avec la mention « assez bien ».

« Les filles, on doit allez voir le bureau des inscriptions en master ! »

« On arrive ! »

« Il va y avoir beaucoup de choses à régler pour notre départ ! »

« Ahhhhhhhhhh ! Quand j'y pense ! C'est tellement génial ! » S'extasia Marine.

« Tu as tout arrangé pour l'hébergement ? »

« J'ai reçu un mail du proprio de l'appartement ce matin. Il est prêt à nous accueillir dès la fin août. »

« Super ! On va avoir des longues vacances, jusqu'à avril prochain ! »

« On va devoir bosser surtout ! »

« Pas faux… »

« Bon ! La fac est à 7 arrêts de métro de notre appartement, une vraie bénédiction ! »

« Tu m'étonnes ! On fait difficilement mieux ! »

« C'est clair ! »

« Ne reste plus qu'à aller valider notre séjour au bureau, on y va ? »

« C'est parti ! »

Nous montâmes rapidement. Je passai la première, étant celle qui avait arrangé le séjour et proposé le projet (je soupçonnai aussi la flemme des deux autres).

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je peux vous aider ? »

« Oui, bonjour. Nous sommes les trois étudiantes ayant demandé un programme international pour le master. »

« Ah oui, pour faire votre master au Japon, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement. On m'a envoyé un mail pour signaler que nous avions encore quelques papiers à signer et des formulaires à remplir. »

« Tout à fait. Il vous a d'ores et déjà été attribué un numéro d'étudiant pour votre nouvel établissement. Voici le formulaire : vous devez signer ici et là. Vérifiez que toutes les informations sont correctes s'il vous plaît. Ensuite, voici la liste des professeurs que vous aurez, ainsi qu'un plan de l'établissement. Je crois que tout ce qui concerne le transfert et le transport, ainsi que l'attribution de la bourse a été réglé. »

« Exact. Nous avons nos billets d'avion, et les documents ont bien été reçus par l'administration de l'université. Je voudrais savoir, allons nous devoir revenir en France pour faire valider le master à la fin des deux années ? »

« Il devra être signé par les doyens des deux établissements oui, mais si vous l'envoyez en recommandé, vous pourrez vous éviter le déplacement. »

« Très bien. Merci beaucoup. Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir mesdemoiselles, et félicitations pour votre licence. Et surtout, bon courage pour la suite. »

« Merciii ! »

Nous sortîmes de la pièce, plus excitées que jamais à l'approche du grand voyage.

**28 JUILLET…**

Nous étions à l'aéroport, toutes nos affaires avaient déjà été envoyées dans notre nouvel appartement. Ma petite famille, la mère et le frère d'Aki (elle n'avait jamais connu son père, parti peu avant sa naissance), les parents de Marine étaient là pour nous dire au revoir. Tandis que je réconfortais ma sœur, lui promettant de l'appeler et de lui écrire chaque semaine, Marine et Akiko disaient aussi au revoir à leurs parents, avec force larmes pour ma petite Akiko.

**« Les passagers du vol 74458 à destination de Tokyo Narita Airport via Seoul sont priés de se rendre à la porte 4D »**

« Ah ! C'est le notre ! » S'exclama Marine.

« Alors on est parties ! »

« LET'S GOOOOOOO ! »

Après un dernier signe à nos familles, nous partîmes d'un grand pas vers notre porte d'embarquement. Les bornes à détecteurs passées, je sortis mon portable et appelai celui qui viendrai nous accueillir à l'aéroport de Séoul.

« Allo ? »

« C'est Sohae… »

« Oh ! Comment ça va ? Tu es dans l'avion ? »

« Je vais monter dedans dans quelques minutes. Tu es sûr de pouvoir venir nous récupérer à l'aéroport ? Ca ne sera pas trop tard ? »

« C'est Ok ! Il m'a encore téléphoné ce matin pour me dire d'être à l'heure… »

« Quel idiot ! »

« A qui le dis-tu ? »

« Bon, je monte dans l'avion, on devrait arriver à minuit à Seoul. »

« OK ! Je serai là, vous êtes trois c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Vol numéro 74458. »

« C'est noté. A ce soir ! »

« Merci beaucoup. »

Je raccrochai en riant sous cape. Je montais dans l'avion derrière les filles. Je savais que la question de savoir qui allait venir nous chercher les démangeait, et qu'une fois assises, elles allaient me cuisiner jusqu'à ce que je crache le morceau. Mais j'étais bien décidée à garder la surprise jusqu'au bout !

« Qui ? » (Marine)

« Pardon ? » (Sohae)

« Qui va venir nous prendre ? » (Aki)

« Oh ! Un ami. » (S)

« Comment il s'appelle ? » (A)

« Il est beau ? » (M)

« Vous verrez là-bas. Il est tôt, laissez-moi dormir pendant le trajet. » (S)

« Nan nan ma grande, tu vas tout nous dire ! » (M)

« Un indice : c'est un garçon. » (S)

« Tu parles d'un indice ! Tu viens de dire « un ami », on l'avait compris. » (A)

« Je n'en dirais pas plus ! » (S)

« T'es pas marrante ! (A)

« Je sais… » (S)

Je souris intérieurement. Je sentis à peine l'avion décoller, et nous étions déjà dans les nuages. Je collais mon nez au hublot pour admirer le ciel nocturne, qui commençait déjà à s'éclaircir. Nous survolions la France, et de là haut, elle ressemblait à un immense puzzle en une multitude de dégradés de vert.

Trois heures plus tard, nous étions au-dessus de la Russie, immense étendue brune, parsemée de terres blanches au nord. Je jetais un œil à ma montre : 16h24 en Corée. Mon impatience atteignait des sommets. Je fermai les yeux, et sombrai dans un demi-sommeil troublé par des rêves étranges. Quand je me réveillai, je constatai qu'il faisait de nouveau sombre au dehors, je jetai un regard à ma montre une nouvelle fois : 21h38 en Corée. Nous approchions de notre destination. Je supposai qu'on survolait toujours l'immense continent asiatique. Je fis part d'une information d'importance à mes amies.

« Les filles, on va être logés chez des amis de l'ami qui vient nous chercher cette nuit… On va être séparées… »

« Heiiiiin ? »

« Celui qui vient nous chercher n'a qu'un petit appartement qu'il partage avec un ami à lui. Donc ils ont juste deux petites chambres. Ceux chez qui on va dormir devraient être là aussi à notre arrivée. Mon ami est juste là pour faire les présentations. Inutile de me poser des questions, je ne connais pas les amis en question. »

« Ah… Eh bien, on va se retrouver demain matin pour reprendre l'avion à 11h30 non ? »

« Oui oui ! Pas d'inquiétude. Marine, mets trois réveils avec des grosses sonneries bien braillardes, ça serait bête que tu rates l'avion. »

« Oui m'dame ! »

« Bon. Il est actuellement 22h là bas, nous arriverons en principe dans 1h30. J'ai dis minuit à mon ami pour qu'on ait une petite marge, et qu'il n'arrive pas trop tôt. »

« Ah ok ! C'est sympa de venir nous récupérer si tard. »

« Ils ont l'habitude de sortir tard… »

« Heh ? »

« Non rien…J'ai rien dit. »

Le reste du trajet se passa dans une douce tranquillité, à peine perturbée par quelques secousses dues au vent. Le signal lumineux nous indiqua que nous devions attacher nos ceintures, car l'avion était en phase d'atterrissage. Je regardai ma montre (encore) : 23h42. Nous étions dans les temps. L'avion se posa en douceur sur le bitume, pour ralentir jusqu'à l'arrêt complet. Nous descendîmes de l'appareil par la passerelle. Je demandai aux filles d'aller récupérer notre petit bagage pendant que j'allais chercher l'ami mystère. Elles acquiescèrent, un rien suspicieuses. Je me dépêchai de rejoindre la sortie. Je reconnu sans peine mon grand brun d'ami, emmitouflé jusqu'aux oreilles, et entouré de deux jeunes hommes un peu plus petits que lui. J'accourais vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« YunYuuuuuuuuuun ! » M'exclamai-je en lui sautant dessus.

« Hey ! Le vol s'est bien passé ? »

« Parfaitement ! J'ai du mal à réaliser que je suis ici, pour de vrai ! »

« C'est bête que ce soit si bref. On aurait pu visiter. »

« On aura l'occasion, le Japon est juste à côté. »

« C'est vrai… Demain Minnie et moi on repart avec vous au fait ! »

« Vrai de Vrai ? »

« Oui ! »

« Géannnnnnnnnnt ! Super nouvelle ça ! »

« Ah ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois que tes amies nous ont vus. Elles ont lâché les sacs et ont la bouche ouverte. »

« Ah mince… Une minute, je reviens. »

Je filai comme une flèche vers les deux filles, complètement ahuries de voir le beau Yunho en chair et en os. Marine pleurait sans s'en rendre compte, un trop plein d'émotion sans doute. Akiko était juste bouche bée, et c'est elle qui se reprit la première.

« Alors c'était LUI ton ami ? »

« Eh oui ! Je le savais en Corée, alors j'ai demandé à Yoochun de le contacter.

« T'as un de ces répertoires dans ton portable toi ! »

« Je sais, je trouve tout ça étrange moi-même. »

« Bon, on la réveille peut-être… »

« Il faudrait oui. A trois : un … deux …. Trois ! »

PAF !

« Hyaaaaaaaah ! »

« Désolée, pas le choix… »

« Sohae….je vais te tuer ! »

« T'es pas contente de le voir ? »

« C'est pas ça ! T'as voulu me foutre une crise cardiaque ? »

« C'était lui ou Changmin, et j'ai plus confiance en Yunho… »

« On y va ? »

« Oui, ils attendent. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le trio, d'un pas décidé pour moi et Aki, et incertain pour Marine. Nous paraissions minuscules à côté des 1m86 de Yunho…

« Yun ! Tu nous présente ? » Demandai-je en désignant poliment ses deux amis.

« Ah oui ! Les gars, enlevez vos capuches, lunettes et écharpes, à cette heure ça devrait aller. »

« Ok… »

Le premier, le plus grand, enleva d'abord son bonnet, révélant des cheveux châtains mi-longs, puis il enleva ses lunettes et je n'eus plus aucun doute sur son identité : Kim Hyun Joong, leader du groupe SS501. Je savais qu'il était très proche de Jae Joong, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il en était de même pour Yunho…

Le deuxième, plus petit, enleva ses lunettes en premier, laissant voir deux orbes noirs incroyablement expressifs, je vis du coin de l'œil Akiko et Marine se figer, si cela était encore possible. C'est quand il retira son écharpe que je reconnus Yesung, un des trois meilleurs chanteurs du groupe Super Junior. Il était de loin un de mes favoris du groupe, avec Kyu Hyun et et Dong Hae, et le rencontrer comme ça me fit tout bizarre.

Hyun Joong pris la parole en premier :

« Enchantée, je suis Kim Hyun Joong. »

« Moi c'est Yesung. »

« Bon, repris Yunho, Sohae, Yesung va t'héberger pour la nuit, Eun Hyuk dort à l'hôtel à cause d'une séance photo, alors ils peuvent te faire une petite place. »

« Ok, merci, c'est sympa ! »

« (En japonais pour les filles) Vous deux, vous allez chez les SS501, Hyung Jun et JungMin sont absents pour quelques jours. Ils ont une chambre à deux lits de disponible. Hyun Joong parle japonais, ça devrait aller. »

« Ok ! Merci beaucoup ! »

« Changmin et moi, on vous retrouve ici demain matin à 10h. C'est tout bon ? »

« Parfait ! » dis-je.

« On peut y aller alors ! »

C'est ainsi que notre première nuit (enfin pas pour moi) en territoire asiatique commença. Je montais à côté du taciturne Yesung, dans une très belle décapotable grise, tandis que Yunho partait avec une jolie Hyundai gris cendre. Akiko et Marine montèrent dans le 4x4 de Hyun Joong, et nous nous séparâmes sur un dernier signe de la main….


	15. Chapter 14

-14-

Si je n'avais pas daigné ouvrir la bouche, le trajet aurait été silencieux à l'extrême, mais voilà, j'étais curieuse….

« Dis, vous êtes combien dans l'appartement ? »

« Hmm… sept. »

« Wow ! Vous tenez à sept dans un appartement ? Ca doit être grand ! »

« On a trois chambres à deux lits, et un canapé qui se transforme en lit, donc tout le monde tient. »

« Je prends le canapé cette nuit alors ? »

« Oui, d'habitude c'est SungMin qui dort dedans, mais cette nuit, il va squatter la chambre de Siwon… »

« Ah… il faudra que je m'excuse de lui avoir pris sa place. »

« T'en fais pas pour ça… »

« Qui sont les autres membres qui vivent avec toi ? »

« EunHyuk, Shindong, SungMin, RyeoWook, Siwon, KyuHyun. »

« Ok… Alors le trio K.R.Y. vit ensemble ! C'est mignon… »

« Ouais, on est tous les trois. Tu nous connais bien ? »

« Pas vraiment en fait, juste vos noms, et une ou deux petites chansons… »

« Comme ? »

« Don't Don et She's gone… Même si j'ai entendu parler de la célèbre Sorry Sorry… »

« Du rock et une ballade hein… »

« J'aime beaucoup votre look dans le clip de Don't Don, sombre et classe, j'aime vraiment. »

« Merci… Juste pour savoir, quels sont les membres que tu préfères ? »

« Je t'ai dis que je ne vous connaissais pas bien, si je devais choisir entre les prénoms que je préfère, j'hésiterai entre KyuHyun, Dong Hae et toi Yesung… »

« Sympa mon nom de scène hein ! »

« Cesse de te vanter, et regarde la rouuute ! »

« Arg ! Désolé. »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Tu as quel âge ? »

« 25 ans. Et toi ? »

« 21. »

« T'es petite, tu mesures combien ? »

« 1,60 m. Et toi ? T'as pas l'air de faire 1m85, ni 1m70, ça doit être entre les deux… »

« Bingo, je fais 1,78m. »

« Quand même… »

« Ouais… »

« C'est qui le plus grand de vous tous ? »

« Siwon je pense… »

« Ah… et le plus petit ? »

« RyeoWook. »

« Combien ? »

« Je ne sais pas, 1,75 m environ. »

« Ah ok. Ca reste grand pour moi… »

« Normal t'es petite. »

« Roh ! Ca va hein ! »

« J'ai rien dis ! «

« …. »

« …. »

« …. »

« Boude pas ! »

« Je ne boude pas. J'ai sommeil. »

« On arrive dans moins de cinq minutes. »

« Ok. »

« …. »

« …. »

Les cinq dernières minutes du trajet se firent dans le silence. Yesung se gara dans le parking souterrain et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Nous prîmes mon bagage et montâmes au 7ème étage. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, tous semblaient dormir. Il me guida dans le petit couloir puis dans la salle à manger (qui faisait aussi office de salon). L'appartement n'avait rien à envier à celui des DBSK niveau taille, le salon était super grand, et le canapé tout aussi impressionnant. Il posa ma valise près de fauteuil et m'emmena dans la cuisine, m'indiquant où trouver les verres si j'avais soif, puis me montra la salle de bain et les toilettes. J'étais agréablement surprise par sa gentillesse. Il était très souriant, et il me fit même un petit bisou sur la joue pour me souhaiter bonne nuit, en précisant « à la française » avec un sourire. Je le remerciai et retournai au salon chercher ce qui me ferait office de pyjama pour la nuit, soit un long T-shirt avec une jolie rose dessinée sur le cœur et un mini short vert forêt. Je dépliai silencieusement le canapé et m'installai confortablement parmi les innombrables coussins, avant de plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves.

**Côté Marine, Akiko et Hyun Joong…**

POV Marine

Le trajet s'était déroulé dans un grand silence, les SS501 habitant moins loin de l'aéroport que les Suju, ce fut rapide. Une fois arrivée, il nous montra notre chambre, une petite pièce blanche où se trouvaient deux lits à une place. Il nous fit faire un rapide tour de l'appartement, nous avertissant bien de ne surtout pas entrer dans la chambre de Young Saeng, qui tellement maniaque de son apparence, ne supportait même pas que les autres membres le voient en mode ensommeillé (il avait donc une chambre seul). Quand il nous conduisit dans le salon, mon regard fut attiré par un cadre sur le buffet : TOP, le rappeur de Big Bang et Hyun Joong, bras dessus, bras dessous, sur un fond multicolore (je devinai un plateau TV). Trop ahurie de voir mon chouchou parmi les chouchous en photo, je ne vis pas le chanteur s'approcher dans mon dos, je sursautai quand il prit la parole.

« C'est un vieil ami, tu le connais ? »

« Pas personnellement, mais je suis fan ! »

« Ah oui ? Je lui dirai qu'il a une fan française, il va être tout content. »

« Heiiiin ! Nan, parle lui pas de moi ! »

« Je vais juste lui dire que j'ai rencontré une de ses fans, t'inquiète pas. »

« Bon… »

« Ton amie est déjà couchée, tu devrais y aller aussi. »

« Oui, merci pour l'accueil, c'est gentil. »

« C'est rien, je vous réveille à 8h30… »

« Ça marche ! Ah ! Les autres membres seront là aussi ? »

« Ben…oui. Pourquoi ? »

« OMG ! Pour rien, ils auraient pu avoir un truc prévu, comme une shooting ou une interview… »

« Rien de tout ça. Allez, va te coucher, c'est presque 1h du matin. »

« Ok. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre qu'il nous avait donnée, en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte de Young Saeng. Je me morigénai et maudissais cette curiosité maladive qui me caractérisait. Je me mis rapidement en pyjama puis me glissai sous les draps frais. Le sommeil m'emporta comme une vague…

**Retour chez les Suju, le matin, 7h20…**

POV Sohae

Je sortis doucement des brumes du sommeil. Le bruit d'une casserole qui dérape sur le plan de travail et un juron achevèrent de me réveiller. Je me relevai et me tournai vers la source du bruit, j'aperçu le dos d'un grand brun (impossible de savoir qui), qui tentait de manipuler une grande poêle en inox le plus silencieusement possible. Je me levai, pris mes affaires me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, heureusement vide. Je pris une douche rapide et enfilai un top noir sans manche, avec un pantalon gris acier, puis chaussai mes « échasses » selon Marine, c'est-à-dire une paire de sandales ouvertes avec 12cm de talon. Je me brossai les cheveux et les laissai onduler librement dans mon dos. Je me maquillai légèrement, un simple trait d'eye-liner pour souligner le vert de mes yeux (toujours aussi bizarres), et un coup de mascara pour agrandir le regard. Je regagnai ensuite le salon, pour remarquer que toute la troupe était réveillée, à table en train de déjeuner, et que le canapé avait été remis en place. Je restai immobile devant cette scène improbable. Sept jeunes hommes en marcel et short (ou bien juste en short pour Siwon et Sung Min), une biscotte à la main, figés entre leur bol et leur bouche. Yesung, le seul à me connaître, fut le premier à se reprendre et me présenta aux six autres.

« Les gars, voici Sohae, elle est française. Elle est juste venue passer la nuit ici, comme son avion pour Tokyo ne part que ce matin. »

« Bonjour à tous, désolée pour dérangement. »

« Oh c'est rien du tout ! » (RyeoWook)

« Si, vraiment. Surtout merci SungMin, pour le canapé… »

« C'est rien. »

« Tu as faim ? » (ShinDong)

« Un peu, mais je peux attendre que vous ayez fini… »

« Tss tss tss…. Viens donc t'asseoir à côté de Siwon, tu veux quoi ? » (Yesung)

« Mmh…Un grand bol de lait et quelques biscottes beurrées devraient faire l'affaire. »

« Tout de suite ! » (Yesung)

« Merci ! »

« Alors jeune demoiselle, tu viens de France ? » (Sung Min)

« Oui, je suis étudiante en langues. »

« Oh…c'est pour ça que tu parles si bien coréen ? » (Ryeo Wook)

« Je ne suis pas très douée. Je ne fais que des phrases courtes. »

« Tu t'en sors très bien, et ton accent est amusant… » (Kyu Hyun)

« Merci… »

Yesung m'amena mon bol de lait frais et nous discutâmes pendant une petite heure, dans la bonne humeur. Vint rapidement le moment de nous rendre à l'aéroport, je saluai les cinq chanteurs et suivis Yesung vers le sous-sol, où nous reprîmes la voiture en direction de l'aéroport. Nous retrouvâmes mes deux amies près de la porte d'entrée, accompagnées de Yunho et Changmin, Hyun Joong ayant du partir rapidement. Je saluai chaleureusement les deux coréens puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'embarquement. Avant de passer les portes à scanner, je saluai Yesung « à la française » en lui collant deux baisers sonores sur les joues. Il prit une furieuse teinte rosée sous son bronzage et je ris en le remerciant une nouvelle fois. Je passai enfin les portes, suivies par les deux chanteurs et les filles. Cette fois, il y avait foule de groupies derrière nous, et je priais pour qu'on ne voie pas nos visages sur les photos qu'elles prenaient avec leur portable. Les rumeurs allaient aller bon train, voir trois idoles coréennes en compagnies de trois filles, ça fait des vagues sur le net…


	16. Chapter 15

-15-

Le vol dura à peine 2 petites heures. A la sortie, nous récupérâmes nos bagages et rejoignîmes l'entrée, où Junsu, Yoochun et JaeJoong nous attendaient. Nous nous saluâmes poliment, tandis que les garçons y allaient avec force accolades chaleureuses. J'eus tout de même droit aux bras de Yoochun, avec qui j'étais le plus proche, puisque nous avions gardé contact ces quatre derniers mois. Je fis les présentations :

« Je vous présente mes deux amies, Marine et Akiko. Marine à 19 ans et Akiko en a 20. »

« Enchanté » (JS, JJ, YC)

« De même »

« Sohae, tu as l'adresse de votre appartement ? » (YH)

« Oui, voilà le papier. »

« Merci. Ce n'est pas très loin, on va vous emmener. En route ! » (YH)

« Ok ! Merci bien ! »

On prit l'immense 4x4 limousine des garçons pour nous rendre dans la périphérie de la capitale, à moins d'une heure de bus du centre de Tokyo. Le trajet se déroula dans une bonne humeur générale, même JaeJoong accepta de répondre à mes questions, j'en fus abasourdie. Ils nous déposèrent devant notre immeuble, puis, sur la promesse de se revoir bientôt, reprirent le chemin de leur propre domicile. Nous montâmes au 4ème étage, notre appartement était l'unique porte au fond du couloir. Nous avions chacune notre petite chambre, l'idéal ! Nous nous installâmes rapidement et nous réunîmes sur les poufs disposés autour d'une petite table basse, qui nous fera office de table pour manger.

« Alors les filles, pas trop impressionnées ? »

« Ouaaah siii ! Je n'arrivais pas à regarder les membres du groupe dans les yeux… »

« J'ai trop cru mourir quand j'ai vu Yoochun et JaeJoong ! Et le pantalon de Junsu lui allait si biiiieeeeennnnn ! »

« Y a pas de quoi avoir peur, sauf peut être de JJ et ses coups foireux… »

« Ouais mais rencontrer ses idoles comme ça, c'est…Waw ! »

« Je sais… T'imagine pas la tête que j'ai faite en voyant 6 Suju en pyjama ce matin ! »

« Kyaaaaaaaaaahh ! Déjà Yesung était trop chou ! »

« Oui, il est adorable. Même une fois chez eux, il m'a fait visiter, il m'a même dit de faire comme chez moi. »

« Nyaaaah…. Nous on nous a strictement interdit de rentrer dans la chambre à Young Saeng, parce qu'il déteste qu'on le voit décoiffé et mal habillé ! »

« Sans rire ? Pire qu'une fille… »

« Trop ! Mais ils sont super gentils. Ce matin, JungMin nous a préparé un bon petit déj' »

« C'est sympa. J'ai mangé avec les membres pour ma part, assise à côté d'un Siwon juste en short… »

« Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

« Y a de quoi ! Jamais vu un type aussi magnifiquement foutu…même JJ ne l'est pas tant ! »

« OMG OMG OMG ! »

« SungMin aussi n'est pas trop mal fichu dans son genre… »

« Parce que lui aussi il faisait dans le demi-nude ? »

« Eh oui ! «

« Mais OMG ! Y avait qui d'autre ? »

« Shindong, Kyuhyun, RyeoWook et EunHyuk, mais ce dernier n'était pas là… »

« Trop de chance toi ! »

« J'aurai aimé entendre KyuHyun, RyeoWook et Yesung chanter… J'aime tellement ce trio… »

« Laquelle? »

« What if, ou The night Chicago Died »

« Les deux meilleures ! »

« J'espère qu'on va les revoir nos hôtes coréens… »

« Moi aussi… »

Sur ces jolies paroles nous allâmes préparer un substantif déjeuner, avec force rires et gloussements…

L'après midi, nous allâmes en ville à la recherche d'un job pour les sept mois à venir. La nouvelle année scolaire ne commençant qu'en avril, nous avions besoin d'une occupation, si possible lucrative, pour éviter de passer notre temps à traîner en ville et à glousser devant des magazines. Je savais bien où chercher, mais je doutais que les filles puissent supporter de faire le ménage chez des inconnus… Tant l'une que l'autre avaient une horreur absolue du ménage. Je leur proposai alors quelques idées..

« Bon, je vais aller voir une ou deux agences pour faire du ménage chez des gens moi, vous devriez aller voir les restaurants pour faire la plonge ou le service… »

« Pas bête comme idée ça »

« Je me vois bien serveuse ! »

« Bon, on se retrouve à Shibuya à 16h. A toute ! »

« Yes ! »

Je me dirigeai dans la zone d'habitation des jeunes chanteurs en sifflotant, j'avais repéré une agence juste à côté quand Yamapi m'avait raccompagnée. Avec un peu de chance, ils m'enverraient chez eux, mais je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusion. J'entrai en silence dans le petit bureau, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année m'accueilli avec un sourire avenant.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

« Bonjour. En effet, je suis française, je viens d'arriver ici, donc j'aurai besoin d'un emploi pour les sept prochains mois. »

« Vous êtes une étudiante ? »

« Tout à fait. Je possède une licence en anglais et en japonais, j'ai aussi un relativement bon niveau en coréen. »

« Oh vous parlez coréen ? En voilà une bonne nouvelle… »

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, récemment, nous avons reçu des demandes de la part de plusieurs coréens, qui souhaiteraient que nous leur envoyions une femme de ménage, si je puis dire. »

« Oh, je vois. Ils ne parlent pas bien japonais ? »

« Oh ils se débrouillent très bien si, mais je pense qu'une personne parlant leur langue les mettraient en confiance. Ils habitent tout près d'ici. »

« Ah oui ? » (Je commençai à voir se dessiner les choses et je souris intérieurement)

« Voici l'adresse, si vous êtes intéressée, je les contacte immédiatement. »

« Je le suis oui. »

« Fort bien ! Veuillez patienter un instant. »

« Bien sûr. »

J'allai m'asseoir en attendant qu'elle passe son coup de fil. J'imaginais déjà la tête des cinq quand ils me verront débarquer chez eux, balai et seau à la main. La femme me rappela et je remplis quelques formulaires. Elle m'annonça que je pouvais aller me présenter à eux immédiatement si je le désirai. Je lui assurai que j'y allai de ce pas puis pris congé. Je jubilai littéralement. Les filles allaient me haïr ! Je pris le chemin de leur appartement après avoir confirmé sur le morceau de papier que c'était bien leur adresse. Je me serai trouvée mal de débarquer pour rien… Je sautillai comme une petite fille. Devant leur immeuble, je souris. Je montais en courant les douze étages et me retrouvait, essoufflée, devant leur porte. Me mordant la lèvre, je frappai trois coups et baissai la tête, de façon à ce que ma frange cache la majeure partie de mon visage. Je vis la porte s'ouvrir sur une paire de chaussettes bleue marine. Je reconnus la voix immédiatement et relevai la tête avec un immense sourire.

« Sohae ! » s'exclama Junsu, complètement choqué.

« Salut ! Je suis votre nouvelle femme de ménage à partir d'aujourd'hui ! »

« Hein ? » s'étonna Yoochun, qui venait d'arriver derrière Junsu.

« La dame vient de nous appeler oui » ajouta Yunho.

« Ah ? » (YC & JS)

« Entre. » (YH)

« Merci. »

J'entrai, cette fois-ci en invitée et non en blessée, dans leur immense appartement. JaeJoong et Changmin étaient devant la TV et me firent un signe de la main en guise de salutation. J'allai m'installer à la table de la salle à manger avec les trois autres. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, tandis que je jetai des regards toutes les cinq minutes à ma montre je ne voulais pas être en retard.

« Bon les gars, je dois y aller, les filles m'attendent à Shibuya. »

« Ah ! Venez dîner à la maison après ! » (JS)

« Oh ! Bonne idée ! » (YH)

« C'est gentil ! J'irai louer une voiture, il n'y a plus de bus après 22h. »

« A toute à l'heure alors ! » (YC)

« Oui ! Merci les gars ! »

Je pris congé et me dépêchai de rejoindre le centre commercial, où les filles devaient patienter depuis au moins un quart d'heure. Je leur sautai littéralement dessus.

« Alors ! Vous avez trouvé du boulot ? »

« Ouaip ! Serveuse dans un super joli café à la française ! »

« Excellent ! Et toi Aki ? »

« Je vais garder des enfants dans une petite garderie à 10 minutes à pied de chez nous ! »

« Ah ouais ! Génial ! Toi qui veux être professeur, tu pourras commencer avec les petits comme ça ! »

« Et toi ? »

« Ménage ! »

« Oh… dans quelle zone ? »

« Là où on va manger ce soir ! »

« On va au restau ? »

« Pas tout à fait ! Vous verrez bien. Pour l'heure, allons nous choisir une jolie tenue pour ce repas, pas trop habillée quand même…. Et aussi un soin du visage, une séance coiffure et maquillage ! »

« Oula ! Mais pourquoi tout ça ? »

« Tu verras »

« Effrayante ! Mais allons-y ! »

Nous allâmes alors faire le tour des boutiques de vêtements. Je me choisi une longue robe légère dans des teintes de bleu. Marine en choisit une plus courte, d'un vert sombre, et Akiko pris une robe longue noire et blanche à motifs abstraits.

Nos achats effectués, nous allâmes chez l'esthéticienne, qui nous fit un maquillage superbe, dans les teintes de nos vêtements. Puis nous fîmes un tour chez le coiffeur, d'où nous ressortîmes coiffées comme des princesses (ce n'était que mon avis). Akiko avait opté pour une coiffure assez simple, faisant onduler ses longs cheveux bruns. Marine avait les cheveux remontés en une multitude de petites boucles, avec quelques fleurs artistiquement placées ici et là. J'avais préféré une coiffure un peu plus classique, laissant mes cheveux tomber dans le dos, avec quelques mèches entrelacées à l'arrière…

Il était 19h et nous étions fin prêtes pour notre dîner. Je devinais que les garçons avaient aussi fait un effort pour s'habiller et pour l'ambiance…. Nous n'allions pas être déçues….


	17. Chapter 16

- 16 -

Les garçons étaient tous trois habillés en trois pièces noirs, avec pour seule nuance la couleur de leur chemise. Jaejoong, en bleu sombre, Yoochun en Marron, Junsu en violet, Yunho en blanc et Changmin en rouge foncé. Ils étaient tous superbes, inutile de le préciser. Yunho nous guida à l'intérieur, tandis que mes deux amies les regardaient, les yeux grands ouverts, incapables de sortir un mot. Je les pris par la main et les entraînaient à ma suite. Leur plus belle vaisselle avait été disposée sur la grande table de la salle à manger, et nous nous installâmes à table. Je m'installai entre Yunho et Junsu, Marine se planta à côté du Leader (elle avait repris ses esprits entre temps), et Aki se posta à la gauche de Changmin, laissant Jaejoong et Yoochun s'installer côte à côte. Junsu se releva pour aller chercher une bouteille de Champagne, qu'il nous montra, tout fier, en prononçant « Château Le Grevier » avec un accent chou à souhait. Nous trinquâmes.

« So ! Tu me passe le bocal d'apéritifs ?

« Tiens ! »

« 'Ci ! »

« Bon les filles, ce soir, c'est repas français, en votre honneur! » (YH)

« Ah ? »

« Oui, notre chef cuistot nous à préparé de délicieuses escalopes de poulet à la crème, accompagné de notre traditionnel riz blanc. En entrée, une salade composée, avec tomates, maïs, croutons, dés de gruyère et ognons rouges en lamelles. Pour terminer le repas, un clafoutis aux cerises avec un café, un thé ou un chocolat, au choix. » (YH)

« Votre chef cuisinier ? »

« Jaejoong ! » (JS)

« Ah ! »

« Ça m'a l'air fort appétissant ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? » (YH)

« Bon ! Commençons ! JJ hyung, apporte la salade ! » (JS)

« Parce qu'en plus de me coltiner la préparation du repas, je dois aussi me taper le service ? » (JJ)

« Punition pour avoir été aussi méchant avec Sohae ! » (YC)

« Ben voyons ! » (JJ)

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Vous en faites pas les filles, il rechigne, mais en fait….nihihihiiii » (CM)

« C'est quoi ce rire ? »

« Nihihi, je ne dirai rien ! » (CM)

Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance générale…à part pour un qui passa son temps à râler.

11h00 sonna. Nous avions tous bien profité des mets, mais aussi des boissons. Par conséquent, seuls Junsu et moi étions à peu près nets. Affalée sur le canapé, Akiko faisait collé serré avec Changmin, et j'aperçu du coin de l'œil Marine et le leader se diriger vers les chambres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire, ce qui attira l'attention générale sur moi. Pour répondre à leur question muette, je me contentais d'indiquer du doigt les deux fugitifs. Eclat de rire. Même le grincheux.

Le mois suivant, les garçons étaient rentrés en Corée, Marine et Yunho filaient le « parfait amour », Akiko pourchassait toujours le pauvre Changmin, Jaejoong me détestait toujours autant, allez savoir pourquoi, et moi…je sortais à présent avec Yoochun. Nous nous entendions bien, et même si je voyais clairement qu'il était réellement accro, je ne pouvais pas répondre à ses attentes comme il l'aurait voulu. Du côté de Marine, c'était un peu différent. Le leader et elle s'entendaient à merveille…physiquement du moins. Les disputes n'étaient pas rares, Marine étant bordélique de nature, tandis que Yunho avait une tendance à la maniaquerie. Mais ils étaient chou.

En Août, nous allâmes, Marine et moi, en Corée, assister aux concerts donnés pour le SMtown et le Super Show 3. Ayant la possibilité d'aller dans les coulisses, nous avions donc revus les Sujus, épuisés et transpirants, mais toujours aussi sympathiques. Après le SMtown, nous avions même été manger tous ensemble (DBSK+SUJU+nous deux) dans un grand restaurant traditionnel coréen. Les garçons n'ayant pas fini leurs tournées, nous étions quant à nous rentrées au Japon, où nous attendait Akiko, qui nous demanda les détails de nos aventures.

En Septembre puis en Novembre, nous fêtâmes les 20 ans de Marine, puis mes 21 ans respectivement, mais entre amies. Les garçons étaient occupés avec l'enregistrement de leur nouvel album, dont ils avaient refusés de nous divulguer le titre.

Le 27 Novembre, Marine et moi retournâmes passer quelques semaines en Corée, Akiko préférant rester au Japon, où elle se sentait plus à l'aise. Nous fêtâmes Noël avec nos amis (petit-amis), qui nous offrirent un exemplaire de leur nouvel album, dédicacé, attention ! Ainsi, il l'avait appelé « Création ». Junsu nous confia que Yoochun et Yunho nous avait écrit une chanson, présente sur le CD. Nous les remerciâmes chaleureusement.

Les mois passèrent… Yoochun et moi nous étions séparés après onze mois de relation. C'était moi, qui avais décidé d'y mettre un terme. Bien qu'il ait souffert au début, il ne m'en tenait pas rigueur, et malgré qu'il soit devenu un peu plus distant, nous étions toujours de bons amis.

Vint la saison du SM Town et du Super Show 4. Nous n'y étions pas allées, cette fois, trop concentrées sur nos études. Akiko avait décidé de rester au Japon après l'obtention de son Master, tandis que Marine et moi allions partir nous installer en Corée.

Septembre 2011. Marine et moi étions à l'entrée d'un camp militaire, faisant nos adieux à Yesung, Leeteuk et Heechul.

« Ca fait tout bizarre de vous voir avec les cheveux rasés comme ça…. »

« Pas le choix » (LT)

« Dites vous que ce n'est que pour un an maintenant… »

« Ouais… »(HC)

« Leeteuk, Yesung, Heechul, prenez bien soin de vous, Ok ? »

« Promis » (YS,HC,LT)

« J'ai cru comprendre que Kangin allait revenir d'ici un mois. »

« Exact. » (YS)

« Bon eh bien, bon courage, faites attention à vous, et revenez en pleine forme l'année prochaine, d'accord ? »

« Ça marche ! » (HC)

Après leur départ, la vie repris son cours. Nous étions rentrées au Japon, sans avoir revus nos cinq amis. Car oui, depuis quelques semaines, Jaejoong et moi étions devenus amis. Comment ? Je l'ignore, mais j'en étais heureuse.

Kangin revint en Octobre, comme prévu, et fut accueilli avec chaleur. Les Sujus n'étaient plus que 10. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas, moins d'un an plus tard, de sortir un nouveau single, intitulé « Bring Me Back ». La chanson était belle, mais il manquait la voix de Yesung, vraiment. Puis vint de nouveau le SMtown. Nous avions peu vus nos amis ces derniers moi. Ils venaient de sortir encore un nouvel album « Horizon ». Bizarrement (ou pas ?) le solo de Yoochun semblaient m'être adressé…. Je ne relevais pas et appréciait ce nouvel opus à sa juste valeur.

Marine étaient désormais capable de parler en coréen couramment, ce qui facilitait les dialogues. Elle et Yunho étaient toujours « ensemble », malgré qu'ils ne se soient pas beaucoup vus durant les deux dernières années.

En Septembre cette année là, nous obtenions notre Master, et les trois Sujus militaires revinrent, plus en forme que jamais. Akiko avait décidé de rester au Japon, et seules Marine et moi prîmes l'avion qui nous emmena en Corée, où nous allions commencer une nouvelle vie.


	18. Chapter 17

- 17 -

Nous avions déjà trouvé un logement, une petite copropriété à une vingtaine de kilomètres de la capitale. Chacune aurait ainsi son petit chez soi. Marine avait passé son permis au Japon l'année précédente. Yunho vint nous chercher à l'aéroport, et nous conduisit jusqu'à chez nous. Bien que de petite taille, notre maison était moderne, propre, mais nue. Nous allions devoir la décorer à notre goût. J'insérai ma petite clé en argent dans la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un chuintement. La première pièce dans laquelle on entrait était la salle à manger/salon. Relativement grande, elle prenait presque tout le rez-de-chaussée. Une double porte vitrée donnait sur notre petit jardin commun. Une autre double porte battante donnait sur la petite cuisine, savamment aménagée de meubles fonctionnels dans diverses teintes de gris. A gauche de l'entrée, sous l'escalier, se trouvait les sanitaires, composé de simples toilettes blancs et d'un lavabo. Je m'engageai dans l'escalier en colimaçon. A l'étage, un petit couloir dont un côté se composait de placard coulissants, donnait sur ma chambre, de taille raisonnable, et sur la salle de bains, composée d'une douche italienne et d'un grand lavabo en faux marbre saumon, surmonté d'un immense miroir. A peine arrivée, je me sentais déjà chez moi. Il était prévu que ma sœur et mes parents me rejoignent ici une dizaine de jours plus tard, m'amenant Câline par la même occasion, puisqu'il était absolument impossible que je vienne m'installer en Corée sans mon chat près de moi. Ma sœur avait insisté pour venir aussi, mais ses examens à préparer avaient été une excuse suffisante pour différer son voyage. La copropriété possédait également un double garage, auquel on accédait par une porte de pin située dans la cuisine. Marine et moi, étant encore jeune diplômées et donc sans emploi, avions fait un prêt d'une somme relativement élevée, afin de pouvoir commencer notre nouvelle vie sous les meilleurs auspices.

Je savais pertinemment que Marine et Yunho allaient en avoir pour un moment, aussi je décidai de ne pas les attendre, et partis immédiatement à la recherche d'un concessionnaire auto, afin de m'acheter une petite voiture d'occasion. J'atteignais la ville en moins d'un quart d'heure, grâce à la ligne de bus très efficace passant à proximité de chez nous. Une fois en ville, je n'avais que l'embarras du choix. Je jetai mon dévolu sur un jolie Hyundai, de type berline. Je me renseignai tant bien que mal auprès du vendeur, les termes techniques en matière d'automobiles n'étant pas mon fort, je dois bien l'avouer. Il me la vendit pour la somme raisonnable de 4 380 000 won (soit environ 3 650€). Ravie de m'en être tirée à si bon compte, je partis au volant de ma nouvelle voiture, direction les magasins de mobilier maison. Seule ma cuisine était équipée, et j'avais vraiment besoin d'un lit où dormir ce soir, sous peine de ne jamais pouvoir me lever le lendemain matin si je devais dormir à même le sol.

Je trouvai sans mal un équivalant du « conforama » français, et me garai sur le grand parking. Je m'étais fixée un budget maximum de 10 000€ pour les meubles. J'étais donc optimiste, puisque je n'avais que la salle à manger/salon et ma chambre à meubler. Il me faudrait donc : un lit, une commode, un bureau, un canapé, une table pour quatre voire six personnes, une télévision, et un ordinateur portable, et peut-être aussi un téléphone fixe. Je m'occuperai de l'abonnement internet plus tard. Je commençai par le rayon des chambres. Après une dizaine de minutes, et un passage en revue de tout ce qu'ils proposaient une bonne quinzaine de fois, je me décidai sur une chambre de type « princesse », composée d'un lit futon, donc relativement bas, en wengé (bois de couleur marron très foncé, tirant sur le rouge) surmonté d'un baldaquin du même bois. Avec le lit, et dans le même style, était proposée une commode à 5 tiroirs, l'idéal pour ranger mon linge. Je demandai au vendeur de me les mettre sur la liste d'achat, puis je passai à la partie « salon ». Je jetai cette fois mon dévolu sur un ensemble ultra moderne, composé d'un canapé trois places tout en rondeurs, dans des teintes roses et marrons. La table basse en verre était soutenue par un pied en métal brossé d'un rose passé, formant des entrelacements compliqués. Il y avait également un meuble TV de la même matière, mêlant savamment le rose et le brun. Je les ajoutai à ma liste d'achat. Je voulais une salle à manger dans la continuité du salon, aussi, je décidai de prendre l'ensemble assorti : une table pou personnes, ainsi que je le souhaitais, en verre, avec un pied du même type que la table basse, un acier brossé d'un vieux rose. J'achetai également six chaises allant avec, de simples chaises en bois de rose, recouvertes d'un tissu marron. L'effet allait être saisissant ! J'allais ensuite choisir un bureau, pour mettre dans ma chambre. Je portai mon choix sur un bureau droit en wengé, accompagné d'une chaise de bureau simple et noire. Ne me restait alors plus qu'à prendre le matériel électronique. Je décidai de tout prendre de la marque « Samsung », j'y étais habituée. Je choisis un ordinateur portable relativement récent, puis un téléphone, et enfin une télévision, de type 81cm. Une fois mon bon de sortie fait, je demandais au livreur de me suivre en camion. Il acquiesça et partit charger ledit camion, pendant que j'allai régler mes achats à la caisse. Autant dire que la caissière était ravie d'encaisser un chèque d'une telle somme. Mais j'étais restée dans mon budget, alors j'étais contente aussi. Avec les 4000€ qu'il restait du budget, j'allais acheter les pots de peinture dont j'aurai besoin pour refaire mes murs avant d'installer le mobilier.

Du vieux rose et du chocolat pour le salon et la salle à manger, du gris anthracite pour la cuisine, du bleu clair pour les toilettes, du saumon et du vert clair pour la salle de bain, du orange pour le couloir, et enfin de la peinture ivoire et marron foncée pour ma chambre. Il fallait bien sûr que j'aille faire des courses pour remplir le frigo, cela va de soi. Quand j'arrivai chez moi, suivie de près par le camion de livraison, je découvris Yunho et Marine sur le pas de ma porte, sur le point de sonner. Ils se retournèrent de concert en entendant le crissement des pneus des deux véhicules. Ils parurent surpris de me voir arriver avec une voiture, et un camion chargé de mobilier. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers eux après avoir garé la voiture dans le garage.

« Marine ! YunYun ! Hey ! »

« Ah, mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ? »

« Marine, il faut bien qu'on meuble notre maison tu sais… J'ai été faire des emplettes en ville. »

« Et tu t'es aussi achetée une voiture ? » (YH)

« Oui, c'était nécessaire… Bon, Yunho, tu tombes bien, tu vas pouvoir aider ce charmant livreur à rentrer tout ça dans la maison. On va passer par la porte fenêtre du salon, venez ! »

Les deux hommes, chacun tenant un bout du lit, nous suivirent vers l'arrière de la propriété. Ils posèrent un à un l'ensemble des meubles dans le jardin, tandis que Marine et moi allions leur ouvrir de l'intérieur. La montée de l'escalier en colimaçon fut un grand moment, le lit étant de type « 2 places », il fallait le tourner d'un côté puis de l'autre pour parvenir à le hisser jusqu'à ma chambre. La commode et le bureau ne posèrent aucun problème. On s'attaqua ensuite aux meubles du salon, et ceux de la salle à manger. Je leur demandais de laisser tout ça au centre de la pièce, en attendant que j'ai repeins les murs. La manœuvre ne prit pas plus d'une demi-heure. Je remerciai les garçons pour leur aide, puis le livreur repartit, et Yunho et Marine prirent également le chemin du magasin de meubles, chose à laquelle mon amie n'avait pas pensée dans un premier temps. Moi-même je reprenais la voiture pour aller acheter mes pots de peinture, et faire quelques courses pour remplir le réfrigérateur. La journée s'acheva doucement, et chacun regagna son logement.

La semaine suivante, je décidai de chercher du travail. J'allai d'agence en agence quand on me tapa sur l'épaule. Surprise, je me retournai d'un coup, pour apercevoir le sourire canaille du leader des Super Junior.

« Leeteuk ! Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille ! »

« Excuse-moi… » (LT)

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène de ce côté-ci de la ville ? »

« Je suis juste venu faire quelques emplettes. Tu comprends, je vis avec 5 gros mangeurs, et même si c'est presque toujours Hangeng qui cuisine, et que je lui demande de diminuer la quantité de chaque plat, le frigidaire se vide à une vitesse hallucinante ! »

« Et c'est toi qui te colle à la corvée courses ? »

« On fait un roulement, chacun son tour, et cette fois, c'est le mien. »

« Je vois… »

« Et toi, tu cherches du travail ? »

« Il le faut bien, comment je vais payer mon loyer sinon ? Et puis j'ai un gros prêt à rembourser… »

« Ah ! Ecoute, tu as bien fait de la danse pendant que tu étais à la fac, non ? »

« Oui, danse moderne, pour être plus précise. Pendant 5 ans. »

« Donc tu dois avoir un bon niveau… »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Eh ben, tu vois, chez SMent, on manque de danseurs, il y a cinq filles qui ont quitté la compagnie récemment, pour congés maternité, ou maladie par exemple. Alors si tu es intéressée, je pourrais te faire entrer. On se verra plus souvent comme ça ! »

« C'est alléchant comme proposition ça... »

« C'est oui ? »

« C'est oui ! »

« Yeaaaah ! Allez viens, on va voir le boss tout de suite ! »

« Hey ! Doucement ! On est samedi, ça ne va pas déranger ? »

« Mais non, le patron est là toute la semaine, il ne se repose jamais… Tu es en voiture ? »

« Oui »

« Bon, alors rejoins-moi devant le magasin là-bas. Je vais récupérer la mienne. »

« Ca marche ! »

Nous nous séparâmes. J'allais chercher ma petite berline dans le parking souterrain où je l'avais garée, puis me rendis devant le magasin de vêtements qu'il m'avait indiqué. Il arriva quelques instants après-moi. Il me fit un appel de phare pour m'inviter à le suivre, et nous nous engageâmes sur la grande avenue, en direction du fleuve. Le trajet ne dura pas plus d'une vingtaine de minutes, et nous nous garions sur le petit parking derrière l'immense bâtiment de bêton. Leeteuk me précéda dans l'entrée, et je le suivis jusqu'au 9ème étage. Il m'expliqua que les 3 premiers étages étaient des salles de danse, les deux suivants étaient des studios d'enregistrement, les sixième, septième et huitième étages étaient des salles de réunion et des bureaux, et le dernier étage était réservé à la direction. Il frappa quelques petits coups bref à la jolie porte en chêne, et une fois féminine nous invita à entrer.

« Ah Leeteuk, bonjour ! Cela faisait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas monté voir le président. » (La secrétaire)

« Bonjour Seon Min, oui, un bout de temps. Pouvez-vous nous annoncer ? » (LT)

« Puis-je demander qui est cette jeune femme ? »

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Sohae Merzet, je suis française. »

« Oh ? Pourtant vous parlez bien coréen ! Vous êtes une amie de Leeteuk ? »

« Je l'ai étudié pendant des années à l'université, je vous remercie. Et oui, je suis une amie. »

« Je l'amène pour la proposer en tant que nouvelle danseuse, pour remplacer Hyuna Park, qui est partie pour de bon de notre équipe. » (LT)

« Ah ! Excellent alors ! Je vous annonce tout de suite. » (Elle appuya sur un bouton sur le bord de son bureau) « Monsieur, Leeteuk est ici avec une jeune danseuse et voudrait s'entretenir avec vous. »

« Faites les entrer. » (Le Président)

« Allez-y. »

« Merci ! » (LT)

« Merci… »

Je suivis le leader dans un petit couloir, puis nous entrâmes dans un très grand bureau, lumineux. Le président nous attendais, debout devant son bureau. Il nous sera la main chaleureusement.

« Leeteuk ! Mademoiselle… Soyez les bienvenus. Asseyons-nous. »

« Merci. » (LT et moi)

Nous nous assîmes dans les fauteuils de cuir placés devant le bureau.

« Ainsi, tu es venu proposer cette jeune demoiselle pour remplacer votre danseuse qui est partie le mois dernier ? »

« C'est exact. Mon amie Sohae ici présente, a pratiqué la danse moderne pendant près de cinq ans durant ses études universitaires. »

« Puis-je vous demander votre âge, mademoiselle ? »

« J'ai 22 ans. »

« Fort bien. Vous avez donc pratiqué la danse pendant cinq années. Je suppose que votre niveau est déjà bon ? »

« J'ai un niveau tout à fait correct, oui. »

« Puis-je vous demander de faire une démonstration devant le chorégraphe ? »

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

« Parfait ! Revenez donc demain matin, en ayant préparé un petit morceau d'une chorégraphie des garçons, celle de votre choix. »

« Je vous remercie, je serai là sans faute. »

« Merci de considérer ma proposition, monsieur. »

« Vous pouvez y aller. Nous nous verrons demain. »

« Bonne fin d'après-midi, monsieur. »

Nous quittâmes le bureau et sourîmes à la jeune secrétaire en guise d'au revoir. Au rez-de-chaussée, nous croisâmes le jeune Key, du groupe Shinee. Il nous salua avec enthousiasme. Nous continuâmes notre chemin jusqu'à la sortie. Dehors, nous nous séparâmes en se donnant rendez-vous le lendemain matin à l'entrée à 9h30.

Je repris le chemin de ma maison, bien décidée à m'entrainer. Je voulais faire bonne impression. Je ne savais pas trop quelle chanson choisir. J'hésitai longtemps entre Bonamana, Neorago, et Sorry Sorry. Je décidai finalement de faire le refrain de Neorago. J'appelai Leeteuk pour lui faire part de mon choix. Il approuva mon idée, et me promis de faire participer quatre autres membres du groupe pour m'aider, et donner plus de corps à la chorégraphie. Je le remerciai, et raccrochai. Je mis la musique en route et m'entrainai jusqu'à 21 heures, heure à laquelle je pris une douche, mangeai un substantiel dîner, puis allait finalement me coucher.


	19. Chapter 18

-18-

Le lendemain, mon réveil sonna à 8h00. Je me préparai rapidement, pris un rapide petit déjeuner, puis échauffai mes muscles encore endormis. Je pris la voiture peu avant neuf heures, et arrivai devant le bâtiment de la maison de production à 9h20. Je m'installai dans un des sièges de l'entrée, en attendant que les Suju arrivent. Chose qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à faire, à en juger par les voix que j'entendais derrière moi. Je me retournai vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres, qui se transforma en une expression de pur choc. En effet, l'intégralité des Super Junior se trouvait devant moi. Leeteuk m'avait parlé de quatre ou cinq membres… Je me repris en secouant la tête.

« Eh bien ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! »

« Ils ont tous voulu venir t'encourager ! » (LT)

« Merci beaucoup ! »

« Seuls Kibum, Hangeng, Donghae, Eunhyuk et moi danserons avec toi, les autres nous regarderont danser. » (LT)

« Je vois. Merci infiniment pour votre aide ! »

« C'est normal ! » (DH)

« Si tu dois devenir notre nouvelle danseuse, il faut bien que tu t'habitues à danser avec nous, tu ne crois pas pas ? » (EH)

« C'est vrai… »

« Bon, allons-y, on est en salle 4, au 3ème étage. » (LT)

« Aaah, Neorago, ça me rend nostalgique… » (DH)

« Vous l'avez sortie en quelle année ? 2008 ? »

« Oui, 2008 ou 2009, quelque chose comme ça. Ca fait déjà quatre ans… Même plus… » (LT)

Nous arrivâmes devant la salle. Nous étions tous déjà habillés pour danser, donc nous confiâmes nos sacs de linge propre aux autres membres, puis nous entrâmes. Les observateurs allèrent s'asseoir contre un des murs de la pièce, tandis que nous six allions saluer le chorégraphe. Nous nous mîmes en place, et la musique commença. J'enchainai sans mal les divers pas, dans un timing quasi parfait avec les cinq membres du groupe. En levant les yeux je croisai les yeux de Kyuhyun et Yesung, qui me sourirent. Je leur rendis. La musique s'acheva et je passai de bras en bras, recevant moult félicitations. J'étais très heureuse d'avoir réussi le test. Fait qui me fut confirmé en entendant les applaudissements du public et du chorégraphe. Ce dernier vint me prendre par les épaules, et, un grand sourire aux lèvres, m'annonça :

« Bienvenue dans la troupe, mademoiselle Merzet ! »

« Merci beaucoup ! »

J'étais littéralement aux anges. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours que j'étais revenue en Corée, et j'avais déjà une maison, une voiture, et un travail. Les cinq garçons et moi allâmes nous changer dans les vestiaires.

Chose faite, nous nous retrouvâmes tous en dehors de la salle de pratique. D'un commun accord, nous décidâmes d'aller manger un morceau tous ensemble. Siwon appela pour réserver une grande table dans un restaurant français. Je le remerciai avec un bisou sur la joue. Peu habitué à ce genre d'effusion, il rougit. Les autres ricanèrent. A trois voitures pleines, nous prîmes la direction du restaurant. Je suivais Leeteuk, accompagné de Kibum, Kyuhyun, Yesung et Ryeowook, moi-même en compagnie de Donghae, Kangin et Sungmin. Siwon nous suivait de près, partageant son véhicule avec Heechul, Hangeng, Eunhyuk, et Shindong. Le restaurant avait été décoré dans le type provençal. Des motifs de lavande et d'olives noires étaient représentés de partout. Nous nous installâmes à table, et une jeune serveuse blonde aux yeux clairs vint prendre nos commandes. Pour ma part, je choisis une salade niçoise et un poulet à la crème. Nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur, discutant de tout et de rien.

Le repas terminé, nous rentrâmes chez moi, les garçons ayant plus qu'insisté pour nous aider, Marine et moi, à peindre nos murs. Le lendemain étant un jour de congés pour eux, il avait été convenu que l'on se répartirait les tâches. Sungmin, Ryeowook, Hangeng, Heechul, et Kangin allaient aider Marine et Yunho avec la maison de la jeune fille, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Shindong, Leeteuk, Dondhae et Eunhyuk allaient quant à eux m'aider à peindre les pièces de la mienne. Je n'avais pas appelé Junsu et les autres, bien qu'ils auraient été ravis de donner un coup de main aussi. Mais j'estimais qu'à sept par maison, nous allions avoir largement assez de bras pour tout faire en deux jours. Il était encore tôt dans l'après-midi, et nous nous attaquâmes à la peinture immédiatement en arrivant.

« Moi, je m'occupe de la salle de bain ! » (LT)

« Ok, alors pour la salle de bain, ce sont les peintures Saumon et Vert clair. »

« Moi, je fais la cuisine ! » (SD)

« Couleur gris anthracite ! »

« Moi, les toilettes ! » (EH)

« Bleu clair ! »

« Kyu et moi, la salle à manger ! » (YS)

« Rose et chocolat, deux murs qui se touchent à la fois ! »

« Et moi, le couloir ! » (DH)

« Orange ! Moi, je m'occupe de ma chambre ! Merci par avance de bien vouloir couvrir mes meubles tout neufs avec les bâches. »

« C'est parti ! » (Tous en chœur !)

**Marine POV : **

De la même manière, ils s'étaient répartit les tâches. Je les regardais amusée. Tout comme So, j'avais été dans la matinée choisir de la peinture pour redonner de la couleur à mon austère petite maison.

« Bon, alors, Yunho, mon cœur, tu t'occupes de la cuisine. Rouge et blanc ! »

« Bien chérie ! » (YH)

« Hangeng, le couloir ? En vert très clair »

« Ok ! » (HG)

« Heechul et Kangin, le salon, couleur crème et taupe. »

« Ca marche ! » (KI)

« Ouais… » (HC)

« Sungmin, tu peux te charger de la salle de bain ? En bleu foncé et blanc cassé. »

« Pas de problème ! » (SM)

« Merci. Ryeowook, les toilettes, en rose clair et lavande. »

« Ok ! » (RW)

« Merci les gars, moi, je fais ma chambre, bleu clair et gris foncé. »

« Let's go ! » (Tous)

Nous aussi entamâmes les travaux. Nous entendions les rirent provenant de chez ma voisine. J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'ils aient proposé de nous aider. Je regrettais juste que les quatre autres Dieux de l'Est ne soient pas là. Tout aurait alors été parfait. La situation en elle-même me paraissait irréelle. So et moi étions en Corée, dans une ravissante copropriété à quelques kilomètres de Seoul. Et plus que tout, nous étions en ce moment entourées par l'intégralité des Super Junior, plus mon copain, Yunho, leader des Dong Bang Shin Ki…. Quand je pense qu'autrefois, on ne les voyait que sur nos écrans d'ordinateur, et que là, on était en train de rire avec eux… Je n'en revenais toujours pas…

Nous eûmes terminé la première couche en moins de deux heures. Il fallait cependant attendre 12 heures pour appliquer la seconde. Sohae et ses compagnons avaient terminés peu avant nous, et nous les rejoignîmes dans le jardin, où ils nous attendaient avec des boissons fraîches. Ce qui m'impressionnait le plus, c'était la tranquillité dont nous jouissions. Pas un paparazzi, pas une fangirl à l'horizon. Nous étions avec 14 superstars, et pourtant nous avions la paix. J'en fis part aux garçons.

« Dites, les gars… Comment se fait-il que vous puissiez vous balader librement comme ça ? Sans être suivis… ? »

« C'est vrai, on n'est pas si loin de la capitale, et pourtant on est tranquille… »

« Même nous ça nous surprend, à vrai dire… » (DH)

« C'est peut-être parce qu'on est en octobre… Les gamines ont repris les cours, les paparazzo sont en vacances après nous avoir collés tout l'été… » (YH)

L'air désabusé de mon petit copain me fit rire. Il était relativement tard maintenant, mais il faisait encore beau. Aussi nous restâmes un peu plus longtemps à discuter. Nous étions tous couverts de peinture, et nous décidâmes d'immortaliser ce moment. Sohae alla chercher son appareil numérique, elle mit le retardateur sur 10 secondes et vint nous rejoindre en courant. Bras dessus bras dessous, nous souriions, heureux. Le cliché final était une vraie merveille, et Sohae proposa d'en faire développer un exemplaire pour chacun d'entre nous. Chose que chacun accepta avec chaleur. Quand la nuit commença à tomber, les garçons rentrèrent chez eux. Je me retrouvais seule avec mon amie.

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas… »

« Et moi donc… »

« Toute cette histoire est complètement dingue. Jamais je n'aurai cru, quand on était en troisième année de licence, que l'on serait ici moins de trois ans plus tard… «

« Et pourtant, tout à commencé bizarrement, par mon enlèvement, que je n'ai toujours pas compris d'ailleurs…. «

« C'était de la pure folie ! Et trois jours plus tard, te revoilà… trop bizarre… »

« A qui le dis-tu … »

« Et puis le fait que tu aies été recueillie par les DBSK quoi… C'est juste irréel, eux quoi… »

« Je sais, je m'en étonne tout les matins au réveil… »

« On m'aurait raconté ça i ans j'aurai éclaté de rire quoi ! »

On rit ensemble, puis chacune regagna sa demeure.

**Sohae POV : **

Le lendemain, de bonne heure, je reçus un appel de mes parents, inquiets de savoir comment se passait mon installation. Je les rassurais sans mentionner que les « amis » qui nous avaient aidés étaient en réalité des idoles coréennes. Une fois mes explications terminées, ma mère, rassurée, me passa ma petite sœur.

« Sohae ! »

« Angy, ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui oui, mais tu manques à la maison ! »

« Tant que ça ? »

« Oui ! Câline aussi tourne en rond ! »

« Ah ! Justement ! Demande à papa quand est-ce qu'ils me l'amènent ! »

Un blanc, j'entendis ma sœur poser la question à notre père.

« Papa dit qu'ils arrivent le 19 octobre à Seoul. »

« Ok ! »

« Alors, tu as revu tu sais qui ? »

« Oui, ils nous ont même aidées à peindre les murs de notre maison, à Marine et moi ! »

« Sans rire ? Il y avait qui ? »

« Tous les SUJU, plus Yunho, qui est le petit ami de Marine. »

« Ils sortent ensemble ? »

« Bah oui, je te l'avais bien dit. Ca fait déjà des années puce ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Yesung, Heechul et Leeteuk viennent tout juste de revenir de l'armée, ils ont encore les cheveux super courts. Ça me fait toujours bizarre quand je les regarde. »

« Normal ! Qui sont les prochains ? »

« Donghae et Shindong, mais ils ne partent pas avant mars 2013. »

« Oh ! Et les DBSK, ils partent quand ? »

« En avril 2013, juste après les deux SUJU… »

« Vous allez vous sentir bien seules… »

« Il y a tous les autres SUJU tu sais… Et puis ce ne sera que pour un an. »

« Mais quand même, et puis leur raser la tête ! »

« Raaah tais-toi, je ne veux même pas y penser ! »

« D'accord, je ne dis plus rien. »

« Sinon, ça se passe bien au collège ? »

« Super, je bosse un maximum, comme ça papa et maman me laisseront venir te voir pendant les vacances d'été! »

« Ah ? C'est sympa ça ! »

« Yep ! J'ai hâte. »

« Bon, ma belle, je vais raccrocher maintenant, il faut que je parte travailler ! »

« Tu travailles ? »

« Bah oui ! Je suis une des danseuses des Super Junior choupinette ! »

« Quoooooiiiiii ? »

« Eh ! Ne crie pas comme ça ! »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ! »

« Je pensais que tu étais au courant, comme je l'ai dis aux parents… »

« Ils ne m'ont rien dit du tout ! »

« Bon eh bien maintenant tu le sais. Mais interdiction d'en parler à tes copines, compris ? »

« Oui votre altesse… »

« Angy ! Bon allez je file, je vais finir par être en retard. Et toi, vas vite te coucher ! Il est minuit passé pour toi ! »

« Oui oui… A bientôt soeurette ! »

« Bonne nuit ! »

Je raccrochai avec un soupir. La journée promettait d'être longue.


	20. Chapter 19

- 19 -

Je me préparai en quatrième vitesse. Arrivée dans la salle de danse, je fus accueillie par la troupe de 15 danseurs et danseuses accompagnant les divers groupes de la société. C'était la première fois que je les voyais tous réunis dans une même pièce. Je m'en sentie presque intimidée. Young Min, une jeune danseuse de 18 ans avec qui je m'étais liée d'amitié dès la première séance, vint me serrer dans ses bras, souriante au possible.

« Sohae ! Tu tombes bien ! On est tous là, ce matin. Je vais pouvoir faire les présentations. Votre attention tout le monde. Je vous présente Sohae, elle vient de rejoindre la troupe. »

« Bonjour à tous » commençai-je « je m'appelle donc Sohae, j'ai bientôt 23 ans. Je suis coréenne, mais ai passé toute ma vie en France. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance à tous, et j'espère que nous travaillerons bien ensemble. »

« Bienvenue parmi nous ! » S'exclama un jeune homme d'approximativement mon âge.

« Sohae, je vais te présenter ces charmants jeunes gens » dit Young Min.

« Je suis toute ouïe. »

« Les gars, mettez vous en ligne, les filles à gauche, les garçons à droite. Merci. De gauche à droite : MinNa, YeoMin, JunYeon, YeonHee, Jiyan, Alyson. Voilà pour les demoiselles. Pour ces messieurs, toujours de gauche à droite : YounShik, DongYuk, JaeShin, Andy, Iori, ShinYeong, MuYoung, et JaeYuk. »

« Merci de votre indulgence, si j'ai des trous de mémoire les premiers temps ! »

Ma réplique les fit rire. Tous devaient avoir entre 18 et 30 ans. J'avais déjà rencontré Jiyan, Andy et Iori quelques jours avant. Un vrai cocktail de nationalité : Jiyan est chinoise, Andy américain, Iori japonais, et moi française…

Nous commençâmes nos échauffements. Nous discutions tout en même temps, et l'ambiance n'en était que plus agréable. Une jeune femme, YeoMin, je crois, vint me voir.

« Tu es sur quel groupe en ce moment ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Uniquement les Super Junior, et ce jusqu'en Janvier prochain. Et toi ? »

« Un coup Shinee, un coup BoA, et pour dépanner, les F(x) de temps à autres… »

« Une activité très variée alors… »

« Eh oui. Tu participes au projet de Noël à ce qui paraît. »

« Hein ? Quel projet Noël ? »

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? Pour le MV qu'ils font pour la Winter SM Town 2012 ? »

« On ne m'en a pas parlé… »

« C'est sur le tableau d'affichage, à l'entrée. Ils ont aussi pris YeonHee. Mais il manque une danseuse, mais aucune de nous n'est assez jeune. Ils veulent quelqu'un d'enfantin… »

« Bon…eh bien j'irai voir. Je n'étais pas du tout au courant. Merci pour l'info ! »

« De rien… »

Et elle repartit comme elle était venue. Le reste de la journée passa plus vite que je ne l'avais pensé en premier lieu. J'étais de retour chez moi avant même de l'avoir réalisé. La promotion du single « Bring Me Back » des Super Junior était finie depuis un moment, et nous autres danseurs n'avions pas grand-chose à apprendre de nouveau. Aussi, nous revoyions les divers chorégraphies des anciennes chansons, puisque nous tous étions danseurs lors des SMTown à venir. La tournée finissait fin novembre, avec une dernière date à Seoul.

Les jours suivants passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je n'avais croisé que Yunho, Leeteuk, Victoria, TaeYeon et Onew se rendant à une réunion. Les autres étaient restés invisibles à mon regard.

Nous étions le 19 octobre. Mes parents arrivaient, avec Câline, en fin de matinée. J'avais demandé une journée de congé pour aller les accueillir. Leur avion atterrit à 11h20. Je les attendais à la porte de débarquement. Nous nous sautâmes littéralement dans les bras. Après les grandes effusions, et des milliers de bisous, nous allâmes récupérer ma chatte dans l'aile spéciale pour les transports d'animaux. Mes parents avaient du lui donner un somnifère pour qu'elle ne panique pas pendant le vol, aussi je la trouvai endormi dans sa petit cage. Je signai le registre de sortie, et, mon chat dans les bras, je guidais mes parents jusqu'à ma voiture. Mon père s'installa à côté de moi, et ma mère, à l'arrière, pris Câline sur ses genoux. Une petite demi-heure de trajet plus tard, je me garais devant ma petite maison. Ma mère s'émerveilla aussitôt de la joliesse de la copropriété. Je leur ouvrai la porte, et allait sonner chez Marine. Elle m'ouvrit, toute ébouriffée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Bonjour Marine, moi aussi je vais bien, merci… »

« Désolée… Je dormais bien… »

« Il est midi passé Marine. Vas t'habiller. Mes parents sont arrivés. »

« Ah ? Je me dépêche et j'arrive. »

« A tout de suite ! »

Sur ce, je retournai chez moi. Je trouvais ma mère assise sur mon divan, caressant la petite chatte grise et noire. Mon père inspectait la cuisine.

« Alors, comment vous trouvez la déco ? »

« C'est superbe ma chérie ! dirent-ils en chœur. »

« N'est-ce pas ? Tout a été rapidement fait, nous étions sept pour tout peindre. En deux jours tout était fini. Marine vit juste à côté. Elle arrive dans un petit moment. »

« Bien ma puce. Aurais-tu du café ? Je sais que tu n'en bois pas mais… »

« Oui, j'en ai, ainsi qu'une machine qui fait le thé, le chocolat chaud ET le café. Pour quand j'ai du monde à la maison. »

« Tu nous en sers une tasse ? Le voyage en avion a été épuisant ! »

« Bien sûr maman. »

Une minute plus tard, je leur déposai deux tasses fumantes sur la table de salon. Mon père s'installa à côté de ma mère sur le canapé, et je pris place sur le fauteuil, Câline sur mes jambes, et une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main. La petite boule de poils dormait toujours, mais les petits soubresauts de ses pattes m'indiquaient qu'elle était en phase de réveil. Il ne me restait plus qu'à aller lui acheter une gamelle, un greffoir, de la litière, une caisse, et des croquettes.

Quelques coups contre le battant de ma porte d'entrée m'indiquèrent que mon amie était arrivée.

« Entre ! C'est ouvert ! » Criai-je.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce en trottinant. Ravie qu'elle était de revoir mes parents. Je lui servis un thé aux fruits rouges. Elle s'installa sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil, tandis que je reprenais ma place, remettant Câline sur mes genoux. J'allai demander à tous s'ils souhaitaient venir faire des courses avec moi quand j'entendis le petit miaulement venant des mes jambes. Ma petite boule de poils venait de se réveiller. Elle ouvrit paresseusement ses deux billes vertes. Elle regarda autour d'elle désorientée, avant de lever la tête vers moi. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, allez savoir pourquoi. Elle me regarda un instant puis s'étira, avant de se lever et de venir me mettre un gros coup de tête en ronronnant. Je lui caressai la tête. Elle descendit et entreprit de faire le tour du propriétaire. Je me retournai vers mes invités.

« Ca vous dirait de venir avec moi faire quelques courses ? »

« Bien sûr ma chérie » dit ma mère.

« Moi, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais faire un somme. Ton canapé est convertible ? »

« Bien sûr papa. Je vais te l'ouvrir. Vous dormirez dessus, je n'ai malheureusement pas de chambre d'amis ici. »

« Ça sera parfait. »

« Marine ? »

« Je viens, j'en ai aussi à faire. On prend ta voiture ? Elle est plus spacieuse que la mienne. »

« Oui. Papa, tu gardes Câline. N'ouvre pas la porte vitrée, ni les fenêtres, je voudrais éviter qu'elle sorte quand je ne suis pas là. Si tu as faim, il reste de la viande froide, et du gratin de courge dans le frigo. »

« Bien chérie. »

« On est parties ? »

« On est parties ! »

Nous remontâmes dans ma voiture, ma mère devant, et Marine à l'arrière. Je nous conduisis jusqu'au centre commercial, en plein cœur de la capitale. Ma mère et moi allâmes directement jusqu'à l'animalerie, où j'achetai tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour le confort de mon chat. Chose faite, je redescendis mettre mes achats dans le coffre. Ma mère m'attendait dans un petit café. Je la rejoignis, et nous repartîmes à l'aventure. Nous retrouvâmes Marine dans le grand magasin, où nous fîmes nos achats alimentaires ensemble. Nous mangeâmes dans un petit bar restaurant en dehors de la ville, avant de rentrer à la maison.

Mon père s'était installé confortablement devant la télé. Câline était roulée en boule à côté de lui. Elle leva la tête à notre arrivée, avant de la reposer et de se rendormir aussi sec.

« Nous sommes rentrées ! Bien dormi papa ? »

« Très bien mon poussin. Câline est venue me tenir compagnie devant le match de football. »

« Je vois ça. J'ai pris des tomates, de la viande hachée, et des tagliatelles. Pâtes à la bolognaise ce soir ! »

« Extra ! Pendant que ta mère et toi préparez le dîner, je vais prendre une douche, ça ne vous dérange pas ? Je mettrai la table, promis ! »

« Va donc ! On n'a pas besoin de toi en cuisine ! »

Mon père parti, nous nous rendîmes dans la cuisine, les bras chargés de victuailles en tout genre. Je ne m'étais pas encore tout à fait habituée à la nourriture locale, aussi je continuais autant que possible à préparer le genre de repas que je mangeais en France. Mon père redescendit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout frais, tout propre. Nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur. Il ne manquait qu'Angelyne pour compléter le tableau. Je me sentais presque de retour en France.

Les jours suivants passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Mes parents étaient restés chez moi une semaine. Nous étions le 28 Octobre, et un grand évènement se préparait. En effet, toute l'équipe allait s'envoler pour l'Autriche, où nous allions filmer le nouveau clip vidéo pour l'album hivernal de la compagnie.

J'étais tout à fait impatiente de savoir comment tout cela allait se dérouler. Personne, que cela soit les stylistes, les maquilleurs ou la régie, n'avait voulu me donner le moindre indice.

Pour autant, nous autres danseurs avions commencé les chorégraphies. Je savais que j'allais devoir danser avec un des artistes de la maison, mais nous nous contentions pour l'instant de danser entre nous. Je participais à toutes les séances, si bien que chaque soir, je rentrais complètement épuisée. Les danses étaient le plus souvent des valses viennoises, que personnes dans la troupe ne savait danser d'ailleurs.

….

6 Novembre. Nous partions le lendemain dans la soirée. Je savourai l'un de mes rares jours de congés quand mon téléphone portable sonna. Je décrochai, à moitié endormie.

« Allo ? »

« SOOOOOHAAAAAEEEE ! »

« Angy ? »

« OUIIIIII ? »

« Pourquoi t'appelle à une heure pareille ? »

« Il est 9h30 frangine ! »

« Trop tôt, j'ai sommeil, ma semaine a été terriblement difficile. »

« Tu viens me chercher ? »

« Hein ? »

« Je suis à Incheon ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Réveille-toi Soso ! Je suis là, en Corée, à l'aéroport ! »

« QUOI ! Mais, qu'est ce que tu fiches en Corée ? »

« Super accueil, merci… »

« Désolée, mais tu me lâches une bombe atomique là ! »

« Je voulais te faire une surprise. »

« C'est réussi. »

« Bon, tu arrives dans combien de temps ? »

« Vas te prendre un petit déjeuner, j'en ai pour une grosse demi-heure. »

« Ca marche ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Je raccrochai, encore sonnée par l'appel de ma cadette. Je couru jusqu'à la salle de bain, pris une rapide douche, puis sautai dans le premier pantalon qui me tombait sous la main. Je complétai ma tenue d'un pull large et enfilai finalement une paire de baskets. Je saisis mes clés de voiture et fermai la porte d'entrée derrière moi. Je conduisis jusqu'à l'aéroport dans un état second. Je descendis de voiture et me précipitai dans le bâtiment. Je cherchai la tête blonde de ma cadette dans les cafés les plus proches. Ne la trouvant pas, je composai son numéro. Elle décrocha immédiatement.

« So ! T'es où ? »

« Je viens d'arriver à l'aéroport, je suis à l'entrée sud. »

« Je suis dans la boutique qui s'appelle ByeolGang. »

« Ok, ne bouge pas, j'arrive dans une minute. »

Je raccrochai et me dirigeai vers la carte de l'édifice. Le magasin se trouvait tout près, et je marchai à grand pas jusqu'à ma destination. Je remarquai ma petite sœur à la caisse dès que je mis le pied dans la boutique. Elle prit sa monnaie et me sauta dans les bras.

« Frangine ! Tu m'as trop manquée ! »

« Toi aussi ma chérie ! »

« Papa et maman m'ont donné l'autorisation de te rejoindre pendant un semestre entier ! »

« Hein ? Et le collège ? »

« Autorisation spéciale. Je suivrai les cours via Internet en visioconférence. »

« Okay ! C'est génial ! »

« J'ai trop hâte de rencontrer tes célèbres amis ! »

« Tu as déjà rencontré Pi-chan… »

« Mais ce n'est qu'une personne parmi tant d'autres, et c'est les autres que je veux voir ! »

« Angy… AH ! J'avais zappé ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Demain soir je pars en Europe pour quinze jours… »

« Ah ? Pourquoi faire ? »

« On va tourner un clip… »

« Quel groupe ? »

« Tous… »

« Sans rire ? Je veux venir ! »

« Ca me fait penser, il manque une danseuse pour les duos… Peut-être que si je demande à mon patron… »

« Moi ? Danser avec un chanteur ? »

« Oui, mais ne t'enflammes pas… Il faut que mon boss soit d'accord d'abord. »

« On y va ? »

« Tu as récupéré tous tes bagages ? »

« Oui, je n'ai que ces deux valisettes. »

« Alors on est parties… »

« Yes ! »

Ma sœur et moi allâmes directement jusqu'au siège de la compagnie, bien que ce fût un jour de congé pour moi… Plus tôt l'affaire serait réglée, mieux ça serait. Nous montâmes au dernier étage, sans avoir croisé une seule personne, à la grande déception de ma cadette. Je frappai deux coups contre la grosse porte de bois et entrai. Angy sur mes talons, nous passâmes devant les secrétaires, et j'allai directement frapper à la porte du bureau présidentiel. La voix étouffée de mon patron nous pria d'entrer.

« Ah ! Sohae, quel bon vent vous amène ? N'est-ce pas votre seul jour de congé avant le départ à Vienne ? »

« Bonjour monsieur, je m'excuse de vous déranger, je suis venue vous soumettre une idée. »

« Qu'est-ce donc ? »

« J'ai cru remarquer sur le tableau de sélection des danseurs qui participeront au tournage du clip vidéo qu'il manquait une danseuse, et que cette danseuse devrait être âgée de moins de 15 ans. Ma sœur cadette ici présente, Angelyne, à 14 ans. Tout comme moi, elle a fait de la danse pendant ses trois premières années de collège. »

« Vous me proposez donc d'engager votre cadette dans la troupe ? »

« Seulement pour le tournage. Ma sœur va rester à Seoul avec moi pendant les six prochains mois à vrai dire… »

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, il faut voir avec le chorégraphe si votre sœur correspond à l'image qu'il avait de la jeune danseuse manquante… Je vais le faire monter, installez vous sur le canapé. »

« Merci monsieur. »

Angy et moi prîmes place sur l'immense canapé en cuir beige. Mon boss nous y rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

« C'est incroyable comme votre sœur cadette vous ressemble ! »

« Vraiment ? Nous ne sommes pourtant pas sœurs de sang. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, j'ai été adoptée par nos parents neuf ans avant sa naissance. »

« Je vois… Vous avez pourtant des yeux verts tout à fait semblables… »

« On nous l'a souvent fait remarquer. »

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée.

« Monsieur Choi, entrez ! »

« Bonjour Monsieur, vous m'avez fait appeler ? » (Le chorégraphe)

« Oui, asseyez-vous avec nous. Sohae ici présente à une requête à vous proposer. »

« Mlle Merzet ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'est à propos des danseuses pour le clip vidéo… Je sais qu'il manquait une danseuse, jeune, pour un des garçons… »

« Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai… »

« Je voulais donc vous proposer ma petite sœur, Angelyne, elle a 14 ans. »

« A-t-elle des notions de danse ? »

« Oui, elle en fait depuis trois ans au collège. »

« Eh bien, c'est d'accord, vous me faites une petite démonstration en salle 4 ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Monsieur le président, si vous voulez bien nous excuser. »

« Allez-y, Sohae, Angelyne, bon courage ! »

« Merci monsieur, au revoir. »

Nous sortîmes tous les trois de la pièce, et nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de danse. Je traduisis toute notre conversation avec le patron à ma sœur en marchant. Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant la salle. Angy et moi commençâmes par un bref échauffement, puis nous choisîmes une musique sur laquelle danser, en l'occurrence 'sexy back' de Justin Timberlake sur laquelle quatre Suju avaient dansé durant leur premier Super Show. Même si nous n'avions jamais vraiment dansé ensemble, nos mouvements s'accordaient à merveille. Le chorégraphe, ravi, nous couvrait d'éloges. Après une bonne douche, nous prîmes le chemin de ma maison. Ma sœur était impatiente de découvrir l'intérieur, elle qui n'avait vu que l'extérieur en photo. J'ouvris la porte et laissait ma cadette entrer la première. Elle poussa des « Woaaah » et des « Woooo » d'admiration, naviguant d'une pièce à l'autre.

« Angelyne ! »

« Oui ? »

« Pose tes valises dans la chambre et descends dans l'entrée, on va aller voir Marine. »

« Je me dépêche ! »

Elle me rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, surexcitée. Ma sœur adorait Marine. Nous ressortîmes de la maison, et j'allai frapper chez ma voisine. Marine nous ouvrit la porte, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant ma cadette. Elles se tombèrent dans les bras à grands cris. Cris qui attirèrent le beau Yunho, qui squattait la maison de mon amie depuis plusieurs mois. Ma sœur se figea, les yeux grands ouverts en l'apercevant (il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un pantalon en coton chocolat). Je le saluai avec le sourire et secouait ma sœur. Elle sortit de sa transe et nous regarda tour à tour. Puis, comme lorsque Tomohisa était venu chez nous, elle pointa le chanteur du doigt et nous murmura :

« C'est le vrai Yunho de DBSK ? » (Angelyne)

« Oui, le seul et unique Jung Yunho…. »

« Oh My Gosh…. » (Angelyne)

« Reprends-toi ma chérie, t'en a rencontré qu'un…. »

« Oui, je vais bien… »(Angelyne)

« Euh, les filles, qui est cette jeune fille ? » (YH)

« YunYun, je te présente ma sœur cadette, Angelyne. »

« Oh, c'est pour ça les yeux verts… » (YH)

« On n'est pas sœurs de sang… »

« Ah bon ? Vous vous ressemblez pourtant. » (YH)

« Oui, mais non… Marine, Yun, vous êtes prêts pour demain ? »

« Fin prêts oui. » (YH)

« Parle pour toi mon cœur… »

« Marine… Si tu pensais à faire tes bagages au lieu de fantasmer sur ton homme. »

« Je ne fantasme plus maintenant, j'ai l'outil à domicile. »

« Marine, pas devant ma sœur enfin ! »

« C'est toi qui as lancé le truc So ! »

« Mes excuses. Angy, oublie tout ce que tu viens d'entendre. »

« Roh ça va… »

« Bon, on vous laisse à vos activités douteuses… Je vais lui faire visiter les environs. Angy va rester chez moi pendant les six prochains mois. »

« Super ! On se voit demain à 18h alors. Tu nous emmènes en voiture So ? Ou on prend le bus avec tout le monde de la boîte à l'aéroport ? »

« Avec la troupe, c'est mieux ! »

« Ca marche, à demain soir alors ! »

Je guidai ma sœur à travers les rues de notre petit village, puis nous prîmes la voiture pour aller faire quelques courses à la capitale. J'achetai un set de serviettes de bain, des produits d'hygiène basiques, et une paire de basket pour Angelyne. Nous allâmes ensuite manger dans un petit restaurant japonais situé dans une rue peu fréquentée. La nuit était bien tombée quand nous retournâmes chez moi. Afin d'être en forme pour le grand départ du lendemain, nous allâmes nous coucher tôt, si tant est que 23h30 puisse passer pour une heure raisonnable.

Je me réveillai de bonne heure le matin suivant. Ma sœur dormait toujours à point fermé, et je décidai de préparer un bon petit déjeuner en attendant. Je n'avais en tout et pour tout qu'une réunion de deux heures avec les chorégraphes et les danseurs en fin de matinée. Je préparais les toasts quand ma sœur descendit, encore embrumée de sommeil. On se mit à table, discutant de tout et de rien. Le reste de la journée passa relativement vite, et l'heure du départ arriva. Nos bagages en main, nous partîmes en direction du point de rendez-vous. Je garai ma voiture dans le parking souterrain réservé au personnel. Ma petite berline faisait pâle figure à côté des magnifiques Audi et autres BMW des artistes. Nous partions avec trois cars. Je montai avec les garçons, laissant les filles et leurs ragots entre eux. Je m'installai au fond, entre ma sœur et Key. Ma sœur avait les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche béate, et était raide comme la justice. Je la présentais à tous mes amis, qui la saluèrent avec enthousiasme. Angelyne était littéralement aux anges. Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport était relativement court, et nous eûmes à peine le temps de discuter que nous étions déjà arrivés. Le vol jusqu'à Vienne devait durer près de 8 heures. Angelyne se retrouvait assise à côté de Minho, Marine et YeonHee était également côte à côte, et moi, j'étais en sandwich entre Yesung et Kangin. L'avion entier appartenait à la compagnie, et l'ensemble des artistes de la maison était en photo géante sur l'appareil. Les sièges étaient accompagnés d'un écran, ainsi que d'une radio à fréquence satellitaire. Au bout de quatre heures de vol, le sommeil s'empara de moi, et j'utilisai l'épaule de mon voisin, Kangin, comme oreiller. Il ne protesta pas, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis mon deuxième voisin utiliser mes jambes comme oreiller à son tour. Je souris et entrepris de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux à peine repoussés. Son grognement de contentement m'encouragea à continuer. Cela faisait à peine deux mois que Yesung, Heechul et Leeteuk étaient revenus de l'armée. J'étais heureuse que pour ce clip, tout le monde soit là. C'est sur ces pensées que je m'endormis, pour ne me réveiller qu'à l'annonce de l'atterrissage. La vue était splendide. Le paysage atypique de l'Autriche était à couper le souffle. La neige avait déjà bien commencé à tomber, sur une dizaine de centimètres environ. Trois cars nous attendaient devant l'aéroport. Nous fûmes accueillis par les flashs des quelques journalistes au courant de notre voyage. Il n'y avait heureusement que très peu de fans… Nous partîmes alors pour deux heures supplémentaires de route. Deux heures pendant lesquelles nous discutâmes joyeusement de tout et de rien. Les garçons apprenaient quelques mots de coréen à ma sœur, et Marine et Yunho se bécotaient quelques sièges plus loin. Quand je descendis du car, je poussai un cri émerveillé. Nous nous trouvions devant un immense château digne des plus beaux contes de fées. Les autres me suivirent et restèrent eux aussi ébaubis devant un tel spectacle. Le manager nous expliqua qu'il s'agissait du château d'Été de la princesse Elisabeth de Bavière (Sissi). Le décor était vraiment superbe. Le manager et l'équipe nous précédèrent dans l'immense édifice. Les jardins étaient recouverts de neige, mais cela n'empêchait en rien le spectacle d'être époustouflant. Nous fûmes à nouveau estomaqués en découvrant la galerie principale à l'entrée du Château. Le manager nous donna carte blanche pour visiter, en attendant que tout le matériel soit mis en place. Les habilleuses allèrent chercher les tenues (j'avais entendu dire que nous porterions des robes dignes de princesses). Notre petit groupe – Marine, YeonHee, Angelyne et moi – partit donc faire le tour du propriétaire, du moins l'aile Est, réservée aux demoiselles le temps du séjour. La location des salles pour les trois semaines suivantes avait dû coûter les yeux de la tête, mais nous n'avions pas à nous en plaindre. Quand nous fûmes de retour dans l'entrée, le tableau de répartition des chambres, ainsi que les duos pour les danses de salons avaient été affichés. Je me faufilai dans la masse d'artistes agglutinés devant. Je cherchai mon nom dans la liste. Je suivi la ligne pour tomber sur…Kyuhyun. Je partageai une chambre (la 110) avec ma cadette. Je regardai ensuite les cavaliers de mes amies. Marine allait danser avec Key, YeonHee avec Donghae et ma sœur avec Taemin. Ils avaient mis les deux plus jeunes ensembles. YeonHee et Marine partageaient la chambre en face de la notre (la 111). Je zieutai rapidement le reste des duos, avant d'hausser les épaules et de retrouver mes amies et ma sœur.

« Alors ? » (YeonHee)

« YeonHee, tu es avec Donghae… »

« Yes ! » (YeonHee)

« Marine, avec Key. »

« Pas avec Yun ? »

« Non, lui il est avec Lina. »

« Nuuul. »

« Désolée pour toi, miss. Et toi Angy, tu es avec Taemin. »

« Cool ! » (Angelyne)

« Et toi So ? »

« Je suis avec Kyuhyun…

« Woooou ! »

« Marine ! »

« Bah quoi ! »

« Rien, laisse tomber. »

« Les filles ! Venez par ici, nous allons faire les essayages de vos tenues de bal ! » (Une habilleuse)

« On arrive ! » (YeonHee)


	21. Chapter 20

- 20 –

_(Attention, très long passage descriptif)_

Nous suivîmes la jeune femme dans une salle annexe. Je cru défaillir en voyant les dizaines de robes posées sur des mannequins. A leurs pieds se trouvaient les noms des artistes, et autour du cou était déposé un diadème. Les robes étaient de toutes les couleurs, et pour la majeur partie, il s'agissait de robes bustiers. Je me dirigeai vers la mienne. Je dû me pincer pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Ma robe était ample, dans des tons de beige, avec des roses en soie couleur sable au niveau de la taille. Le bustier était simple, avec de courts petits brassards en dentelle. Mon diadème faisait penser à ceux que portes les elfes dans les films fantaisistes : tout entrecroisé de filaments fins, et agrémenté de perles sur le devant. De jolis petits escarpins beiges complétaient la tenue. Je fis alors le tour de la salle pour examiner les autres. La robe de ma sœur était rose clair, avec de fines bretelles. Son diadème était du même type que le mien en plus simple, et agrémenté d'une goutte carmin sur le front. Celle de Marine était également rose, mais dans un ton plus soutenu. En forme de cloche, elle était décorée de jolis motifs argentés. Son diadème était très simple, toujours dans ce même style elfique. La robe de YeonHee était dans un dégradé d'oranges tout à fait superbe. Très ample, elle était agrémentée de froufrous descendants des hanches, et d'un corset très travaillé. Son diadème, plus simple encore que les trois autres, était cependant d'une beauté stupéfiante.

Je me dirigeai alors vers les robes des chanteuses. Je commençai par celle du quatuor The Grace (Dana, Lina, Stephanie et Sunday). Toutes les quatre s'étaient vues attribuées des robes blanches, ainsi qu'un diadème (comme tout le monde). Celle de Sunday était entièrement blanche, simple, avec une jupe évasée en tulle. Son diadème en deux couches de demi-cercles était superbe. La robe de Dana, relativement simple elle aussi, était aussi composée d'un bustier et d'une jupe de tulle, mais à cela avait été ajouté un nœud pourpre. Le diadème, une croissance et décroissance de gouttes inversées était également très joli. La robe de Stephanie était semblable, à cela près que le nœud était vert kaki. Son diadème quant à lui était superbe, en quadrillage serti de perles. La robe et le diadème de Lina étaient très simple également. La robe, un bustier et une jupe en tulle très évasée, donnait un aspect pur, et le diadème, composé de petites fleurs entrelacées était tout à fait charmant.

Les robes des cinq jeunes membres de F(x) étaient multicolores, et leurs diadèmes, très beaux. Amber, en plus de sa robe bleu clair et de son diadème en forme de serre-tête, allait porter une longue perruque châtain. Victoria avait la robe la plus somptueuse des cinq. Dans des teintes violettes, elle était composée d'un long bustier en satin, et d'un amas de froufrous en tulle. Son diadème, digne de celui d'une reine, représentait une grosse fleur de lotus ouverte, sertie de multiples petites pierres scintillantes. Sulli avait une robe rose vif, avec un diadème serre-tête très simple mais joli. La robe de Luna, couleur bleu nuit, était superbe. Agrémentée de motifs argentés, elle n'avait rien à envié aux robes des princesses qui avaient dû se succéder dans ce château. Son diadème, un amas de motifs complexes, était agrémenté de petits saphirs, tout à fait assortis à la robe. Pour finir, la robe de Krystal était d'un rose très pâle, toute de satin et de tulle. Son diadème représentait lui aussi des fleurs de lotus, mais dans un motif bien plus réduit, avec de petites perles en leur centre.

Les suivantes étaient celles des SoNyeoShiDae. Pour elles aussi, ils avaient joué avec les couleurs. Tiffany avait une robe rouge vif. Son corset descendait sur la hanche dans un amas de plis brillants. Son diadème, simple, était une superposition de rangs de petits brillants. La robe de Jessica, rose vif, était du même style. Son diadème quant à lui était en forme de gouttes inversées, agrémentées de rubis. Seohyeon avait eu droit à une robe bleu vif, du même style que les deux précédentes. Son diadème, par contre, détonait parmi les autres. Il s'apparentait plus à un peigne en forme de queue de paon, serti de petits lapis-lazulis. Yoona avait eu une robe rose foncé, superbe, avec des motifs argentés sur le corset et une partie de la jupe. La jupe était séparée en deux parties distinctes : une lisse, en satin, et l'autre en tulle fine, en froufrous désordonnés. Le diadème était un simple serre-tête serti de brillants. Sooyoung avait une robe rose très claire. La jupe tombait des hanches en un grand pan de satin, agrémenté de roses en tulle d'un rose plus soutenu. Son diadème était un ensemble de petits cœurs sertis de brillants. Hyohyeon avait une robe d'un violet profond, très simple. Son diadème était un entrelacs complexe de demi-cercles et de petites fleurs. Taeyeon était la seule à avoir une robe blanche. En forme de cloche, la jupe était un amas de froufrous de tulle très fine, donnant un aspect aérien à la robe. Son diadème était un entrelacs de petites fleurs de cerisiers ornées de brillants. Sunny avait eu droit à une robe merveilleuse. Blanche et bleu nuit. Le corps de la robe était blanc, la jupe en tulle, et par-dessus avait été drapée un long bout de satin froncé. Un motif bleu s'étendait sur le buste et des petits brassards en satin et dentelle assortis complétaient la tenue. Son diadème était un entrelacs de lignes tribales sertis de pierres scintillantes. Pour finir, la robe de Yuri était violine, avec un bustier en forme de cœur orné de filins argentés. Son diadème rappelait des pétales de fleur s'ouvrant doucement.

La dernière, et pas des moindre, était celle de la diva, BoA. Sa robe, noire et blanche, était faite de tulle, de velours et de plumes. Le bustier en velours était orné de plumes noires et blanches remontant jusqu'au dessus de la ligne du haut du buste. La jupe, toute faite de froufrous épais et serrés, était composé de tulle du plus pur des blancs, et de longues plumes noires. Elle avait également un éventail de plumes blanches, et un diadème digne d'une impératrice. Incroyablement complexe, le motif représentait des ondulations surmontées de fleurs, dont les pétales avaient été remplacés par des perles de nacre. Le tout serti de centaines de pierres brillantes.

Je constatai avec plaisir que nous n'avions rien à envier les unes aux autres. Toutes les robes étaient splendides. Je retournai donc vers la mienne, où l'habilleuse m'attendait pour faire quelques essayages. Je passai alors ma superbe robe de bal, après avoir enfilé un corset, un jupon et un cerceau. Elle me déposa le diadème sur les cheveux, et me guida devant l'énorme miroir. Je restai bouche bée. La robe me saillait à merveille. La teinte sable se mariait avec ma peau claire, et le diadème tranchait radicalement avec le noir de mes cheveux. J'enfilai les escarpins pour voir le résultat final. L'habilleuse applaudit, heureuse de n'avoir aucune retouche à faire. Je tournai sur moi-même, puis m'entrainai à marcher avec la robe. La lourdeur du tissu et la traîne rendirent la tâche difficile, mais je m'y habituai rapidement. Je finis tout de même par l'enlever, et la jeune habilleuse la remis sur son mannequin. Je revêtis mes habits quotidien et allait voir le résultat sur mes amies.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde avait fini. On nous appela pour manger. Nous rejoignîmes nos collègues masculins dans la grande salle à manger, où des serveuses en tenue noire et blanche à dentelle vinrent nous servir. Le manager nous fit un bref briefing du programme des jours à venir.


	22. Chapter 21

- 21 –

Avant de commencer le tournage de la scène de bal, les artistes allaient commencer par les scènes en extérieur, dans la neige, les garçons en blanc, les filles en marron. J'avais vu le dessin, enfin, le croquis, de la dernière scène. Eux tous, attablés autour d'un chocolat chaud fumant, le visage tourné vers la neige qui tombe au dehors. Une image digne d'un film romantique, mais après tout… YeonHee, Marine, ma sœur et moi n'avions pas besoin d'intervenir et on nous avait libérées pour la soirée. Nous enfilâmes toutes les quatre notre manteau et sortîmes dehors. Il faisait relativement froid pour une mi-novembre. Curieuses, nous rejoignîmes le lieu de tournage des artistes. Je souris en les voyant batifoler dans la poudreuse. On voyait très bien qu'ils se connaissaient tous depuis des années… Ce constat me fit bizarrement mal au cœur. Marine et moi ne les connaissions que depuis un peu plus de deux ans, et même si nous les considérions comme de proches amis, nous ne pouvions rivaliser avec les autres… Je soupirai et me détournai de la scène. Les filles m'imitèrent et nous allâmes nous asseoir sous un petit abri en pierre. YeonHee engagea la conversation, à notre grande surprise, dans notre langue.

« Vous les connaissez depuis combien de temps ? » (YeonHee)

« Un peu plus de deux ans…environ »

« Oui. Je les ai rencontrés dans des circonstances particulières, en mars 2010. »

« Au fait, tu parles français ? » (Angelyne)

« Oui ! J'ai étudié le français à Lyon pendant 5 ans. » (YeonHee)

« Woaaaa ! »

« Soso ! » (Angelyne)

« Oui ? »

« Tu penses que ça va être bien ce clip ? » (Angelyne)

« Oui, le concept est joli, original, et l'ambiance est super ! Que demander de plus ? »

« A part peut-être deux ou trois personnes…. »

« Oui…. J'ai pas regardé avec qui dansaient Jessica, Yoona et BoA… »

« La Dââââme danse avec Leeteuk je crois » (Angelyne)

« Ah ok… mon pauvre Teukie ! »

« Teukie ? » (YeonHee)

« C'est lui qui veut que je l'appelle comme ça… »

« C'est chou… » (YeonHee)

« Au fait, c'est qui vos préférés de chaque groupe de garçons qui sont là ? (Angelyne)

« Pour moi, KyuHyun, Junsu, Jonghyun ! » (YeonHee)

« Sungmin, Yunho et Key… »

« Moi c'est Leeteuk, Changmin et Minho ! Sohae ? » (Angelyne)

« Hmmm…. Les filles…euuuhh.. »

« Quoi ? » (YeonHee)

« Retournez vous doucement ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » (Angelyne)

« On…est….écoutées…. »

« Hein ? » (Les trois)

Elles se retournèrent d'un seul bloc et hurlèrent en découvrant 23 têtes intéressées… Tous les garçons étaient là, nous regardant narquoisement…

« Alors Sohae ? Qui sont les tiens ? » (LT)

« Hmmm… c'est pas…important… »

« Mais ça nous intéresse… » (HC)

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais ! » (JJ)

« Parle ! » (KH)

« Tssss… Bon, Yesung, JaeJoong, Jonghyun… »

« Un trio de voix… » (Angelyne)

« Oui, j'aime les belles voix…. »

« Et moi j'ai pas une belle voix ? » (KH)

« Si mais… s'il faut choisir un membre par groupe…. Je préfère la voix de Yesung… Vous avez tous une belle voix, mais …. Oh puis mince hein ! »

« Te fâche pas ! » (LT)

« Je ne suis pas en colère… »

« Bon…. Il est tard, on va se coucher ? » (Angelyne)

« Je suis pour ! » (Marine)

« Les gars, on dort où ? »

« La répartition est affichée à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Venez. » (YH)

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers l'immense bâtiment de style historique. Comme Yunho nous l'avait dit, les chambres et leurs occupants étaient affichés sur un grand tableau à l'entrée.

Je partageai ma chambre avec ma petite sœur, comme prévu. Marine et YeonHee étaient ensemble également. Arrivées devant notre chambre, la 503, je me tournai vers ma sœur.

« Angelyne, on va commencer les séances d'entrainement pour les chorégraphies demain matin, à 9h25. Tu te sens prête ? Ou tu veux que j'aille demander à un coach de te donner des cours solo ? »

« J'ai pris option danse moderne au lycée, ne t'en fais pas. Je devrais réussir à suivre le rythme. Tu connais déjà les pas toi ? »

« Un petit peu oui, on a eu quelques séances pendant une semaine, pour voir le rendu général. »

« Tu peux m'apprendre ? »

« Pas maintenant enfin ! Il est 22h00, et demain, debout à 7h40. »

« Je croyais qu'on commençait à 9h30 ! »

« Oui mais il faut d'abord déjeuner, se doucher, s'échauffer…. »

« Ça va, j'ai compris. »

« Bon, file te mettre en pyjama. »

« Oui votre altesse … »

« Angy ! »

Elle entra dans la chambre en me tirant la langue. Cette mioche était une vraie gamine quand elle s'y mettait ! Je la suivis, puis enfilai mon deux-pièces en flanelle crème. Il faisait un froid de canard dans la chambre, si bien que je fus ravie d'avoir pris ce pyjama là, tue l'amour au possible mais agréablement doux et chaud. Ma sœur s'était déjà endormie, roulée dans les couvertures. Je l'imitai. Le sommeil me tomba dessus dès que j'eus posée la tête sur l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, ce furent des coups frappés à la porte qui me réveillèrent. Je repoussai les couvertures d'un coup de pied et me précipitai calmer cette importun. J'ouvrai la porte d'un coup pour me retrouver face à un poing prêt à donner un nouveau coup contre le battant. Par réflexe, je couvris mon visage d'un bras. Une fois sûre de ne rien risquer, j'abaissai mon bouclier de fortune pour constater que YeonHee se trouvait en face de moi.

« YeonHee ? »

« Sohae, il est 8h30… »

« Ah…. HEIIIIIIIIIIIIN ? 8h30 ? Comment est-ce possible ? Vous êtes tous debout ? Vous avez déjeuné ? »

« Oui aux deux questions. »

« Raaaah….. Attends, je vais réveiller Angy. »

Je retournai vers les lits et secouai ma petite sœur par l'épaule, pour la sortir du sommeil.

« Angelyne, lève-toi chérie, on est en retard. »

« Mmmh… Maman, laisse-moi dormir encore dix minutes… »

« Angy…. C'est l'heure de te lever, allez ! »

« Mmh, naaan…. J'ai encore sommeil…. »

« Angelyne Merzet ! J'ai dis DEBOUT ! »

« Ahhhh ! So ! T'es malade ! »

« Va te doucher, on est en retard. Enfile un jogging et descends manger un morceau. »

« Oui chef, bien chef…. »

« Bon. »

Je retournai à la porte, où patientait YeonHee. Je lui confirmai que nous serions prêtes dans une demi-heure maximum puis me redirigeai vers ma valise, d'où je sortis un jogging marron et vert, assorti à mes yeux. Je pris la place de ma sœur à la salle de bain, tandis qu'elle descendait au réfectoire avaler un bon petit déjeuner. Après m'être douchée, je m'attachai les cheveux en une couette haute et enfilai mon survêtement. Je consultai mon portable : 9h10. Je n'avais plus le temps de descendre manger, aussi pris-je la direction de la salle de bal, où nous allions répéter les quelques minutes de chorégraphie du clip vidéo. Tous étaient déjà présents dans la grande salle et je m'excusai d'être en retard. Mon cavalier, KyuHyun, vint m'accueillir, visiblement d'excellente humeur.

« Alors, la marmotte, on a bien dormi ? » (KH)

« Trop bien même oui…. »

« Prête pour cinq minutes de danse à l'ancienne ? » (KH)

« Plus que prête ! »

« Placez-vous face à face, les garçons main droite en avant, les filles, paume de la main droite contre la leur ! Voilà, parfait ! Maintenant, tournez pour vous retrouver à la place de l'autre ! Bien. Saisissez-vous la main, doigts croisés, parfait. Ensuite, les garçons, vous faites tourner la demoiselle sur elle-même, puis vous la relancer dans l'autre sens, sans la lâcher…bieeen ! » (Le chorégraphe)

« Vous avez été entraînés à ça ? » (KH)

« Oui, on a eu quelques heures d'entrainement en danse de salon. Le pire, c'est la valse viennoise, la posture est diabolique. »

« Je confirme. On a eu quelques cours également. Je suppose que vous aussi serez habillées en tenue de soirée. Nous avons tous un costume en queue-de-pie. » (KH)

« Excellent déduction. Oui, nous avons toutes eu une jolie robe. Je laisse le suspense pour la fin. »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça ». (KH)

Le reste de la journée fut réservé à des répétitions individuelles. Ma sœur, YeonHee, Marine et moi n'étions pas indispensables, alors le manager nous laissa partir visiter la ville. Vienne était superbe. Nous avions l'impression de retourner deux cents cinquante ans en arrière. Nous prîmes des tas de photos. Quand nous retournâmes au palais, il faisait nuit noire. Nous rejoignîmes les autres pour manger, puis nous retirâmes dans nos chambres. Le lendemain, les scènes de bal allaient commencer. J'étais réellement impatiente de voir le rendu final. Angy trépignait de pouvoir enfiler sa superbe robe de soie à nouveau. Nous nous endormîmes de bonne heure.

Le matin suivant, nous étions réveillées à l'aube. Nous descendîmes dans la salle à manger, où nous retrouvâmes Dana, Yuri, Seohyun, Changmin, Yunho et Onew attablés devant un copieux petit déjeuner. Nous nous installâmes près d'eux.

« Alors, prêtes, les filles? » (CM)

« Bien sûr ! » (Angelyne)

« Je n'ai pas fait attention, qui sont vos cavaliers ? » (Yunho)

« Angelyne est avec Taemin, et moi avec Kyuhyun »

« Cool ! » (Dana)

« Dana, tu es avec qui ? »

« Kangin. » (Dana)

« Seohyeon ? » (Angelyne)

« Avec Jaejoong sunbae » (Seohyeon)

« Et toi Yuri ? » (Dana)

« Avec Minho » (Yuri)

« Yunho, ta cavalière ? »

« Lina » (YH)

« Onew » (Angelyne)

« Avec Krystal » (Onew)

« Okay ! »

Nous discutions des meilleurs partenaires en danse quand BoA, Yoochun, et toute une petite troupe arriva. Ils s'attablèrent avec nous, et les discussions repartirent de plus belle. Une remarque de Yoochun sur la couleur de leur cravate, ou du nœud papillon me fit comprendre qu'ils avaient été accordés à leur partenaire, en fonction de la couleur de la robe. Je supposai donc que Kyuhyun allait avoir un nœud ou une cravate beige, et Taemin, de couleur rose. Les autres nous rejoignirent petit à petit. Pendant la journée, ils tournèrent les quelques scènes en extérieur, tandis que les filles et moi les regardions, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous pour le dîner. Quand tous furent repus, nous rejoignîmes nos habilleuses. Pendant que nous mangions, les coiffeuses et maquilleuses avaient installé tout le matériel. Elles nous firent asseoir, cinq par cinq, devant les coiffeuses de fortune. Mon maquillage, léger, était dans des tons or et blanc. Un trait d'eye-liner noir pour souligner mes yeux clairs, et une touche de gloss nacré complétaient le tableau. La coiffeuse se contenta de faire boucler mes longs cheveux bruns, et posa le diadème par-dessus. Le rendu, même sans la robe, était époustouflant. Je passai ensuite à l'habillage. J'enfilai le corset, que l'habilleuse serra pour affiner encore plus ma taille, puis je passai les bas, et pour finir, elle me fixa le cerceau autour des hanches. Elle m'enfila la robe par-dessus, puis je chaussai mes petits escarpins. Elle fit quelques ajustements au niveau des chutes de tissu, puis me guida jusqu'au miroir. Je restai figée devant mon propre reflet. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. La jeune femme dans la glace était une princesse, une reine, pas une jeune danseuse… L'habilleuse sourit devant mon air choqué. Je sortis de ma transe et allait observer le travail sur mes amies. II fallut près de 3 heures pour que toutes soient prêtes. Quand notre manager et les chorégraphes nous rejoignirent pour nous donner le signal de départ, il était 21 heures. La nuit était bien tombée. Tout était éclairé par les immenses lustres de cristal. Le chorégraphe nous réexpliqua notre ordre d'entrée dans la salle, qui comportait deux portes : une pour les messieurs, et une pour nous autres. La diva, BoA, passait bien sûr première, ensuite Taeyeon, Dana, Victoria, et YeonHee. La suite d'ordre de passage était le suivant : Tiffany, Amber, Angelyne, Sunny, Marine, Yoona, Seohyeon, Luna, Lina, Sooyoung, Krystal, Stephanie, Sulli, Yuri, Sunday, Hyohyeon, Jessica, et moi, en dernière. J'étais surprise de devoir arriver en dernière, mais je ne fis aucun commentaire. La musique commença, et le rideau s'ouvrit. Je fus ravie pour le coup d'être la dernière à passer, car je restai éblouie devant la beauté de la salle de bal. Tous les chandeliers étaient allumés, les lustres brillaient de milles feux. Nous devions compter 3 secondes entre chaque départ. Le montage final allait accélérer les choses, cependant. Quand finalement vint mon tour, je plaquai un sourire sur mes lèvres, et entrai dans la salle. Sur ma droite, comme prévu, mon cavalier, très élégant dans son costume noir et blanc, et avec un petit nœud papillon beige, comme je le pensais, m'attendait, la main tendue. Son sourire s'élargit en voyant mon apparence. Je déposai ma main dans la sienne, et nous prîmes place au bout de la rangée, face à face, avec tous les autres. Puis la danse commença. La salle s'anima, et pris les couleurs d'un arc en ciel. Les lumières se reflétaient dans nos diadèmes, nos robes suivaient nos mouvements en un ballet de soie et de tulle colorées. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été transportée dans un vieux film sur la princesse Sissi. Je savais que plusieurs prises allaient être nécessaires, mais celle-ci resterait la plus belle, car spontanée, et pleine de surprises. Quand les quatre petites minutes furent écoulées, nous rejoignîmes les chorégraphes, qui applaudissaient à s'en faire mal aux mains. Ils étaient visiblement aussi contents que nous. Kyuhyun me tenait par la taille, et je m'en sentie presque gênée. Je ne pus empêcher quelques rougeurs d'atteindre mes joues. Heureusement, tous mirent ça sur le compte de l'effort.

« Vous avez été formidables ! » (Un des chorégraphes)

« C'était un plaisir ! » (Jessica)

« Je confirme ! » (Stephanie)

« Danser dans de si beaux vêtements, c'est un conte de fées ! » (Sunny)

« On peut garder la robe ? » (Luna)

« Je suis navrée, Luna, mais non, nous allons les récupérer à la fin du séjour… » (Une habilleuse)

« Oh… » (Luna)

« Et si je l'achète ? »

« Sohae ? Vous voulez acheter votre robe ? » (Une seconde habilleuse)

« Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup la garder… »

« Bon… j'en parlerai au patron, peut-être vous autorisera-t-il à les garder… » (La troisième habilleuse)

« Merci ! » (Nous toutes, sauf BoA)

Nous demandâmes à nos chorégraphes de nous mettre une musique classique, et nous repartîmes sur la piste. Cette fois, nous dansâmes pour le plaisir, et nous échangeâmes régulièrement de cavaliers, ce qui ne plu visiblement pas à mon partenaire d'origine. Je passai ainsi dans les bras de Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, Leeteuk, Yesung et Minho, avant de revenir vers Kyuhyun, qui ne me lâcha plus du reste de la soirée. Nous finîmes tout de même par aller nous coucher, mais la nuit était déjà bien avancée.

Se lever le lendemain matin fut rude. Nous avions des prises individuelles à faire, et je passais cette fois en première, car la voix de mon cavalier était celle que l'on entendait en premier dans la chanson. Je rejoignis Kyuhyun dans la salle de bal, une fois que j'eus revêtis mon costume de princesse. Ryeowook et Yesung étaient aussi levés, et nous attendaient dans la salle de bal. Eux aussi étaient déjà en tenue, et Luna et Sooyoung étaient en train de se préparer. Kyuhyun et moi dansâmes pendant une bonne demi-heure, puis ce fut le tour des quatre autres. Nous les regardions, un sourire aux lèvres. Les voir virevolter ainsi me donnait envie de les rejoindre. Mon ventre émit un grognement. Je n'avais rien mangé de la matinée. Alors que j'allais partir en direction de la salle à manger, je sentis une main retenir la mienne.

« Où vas-tu ? » (KH)

« Manger. Je suis affamée. Tu me rends ma main ? »

« Je viens aussi. » (KH)

« Comme tu veux. »

Il ne lâcha pas ma main pour autant. Nous marchâmes donc jusqu'à la salle à manger, où tous ceux qui attendaient leur tour étaient attablés. Ils figèrent leurs mouvements en nous voyant entrer, toujours main dans la main, et en tenue de bal. Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever dans la grande salle, et je tirai sur ma main pour qu'il me lâche, mais il resserra sa prise.

« Kyu, lâche ma main ! Ils sont en train de se faire des idées ! »

« Ce ne sont pas des idées. » (KH)

« Hein ? »

« Ils ont raison. » (KH)

« Tu… »

« Oui. » (KH)

« Je… je ne m'étais rendue compte de rien… »

« Je t'attendrai… » (KH)

« Kyu… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. »

« Ne dis rien. Allons manger. » (KH)

J'étais toute retournée. Jamais je n'aurai cru que le cadet des Suju me voyait autrement que comme une amie. Je m'étais faite la promesse de ne plus avoir de relation avec l'un de mes amis chanteurs. Yoochun avait suffit. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Nous nous installâmes à table, l'un à côté de l'autre. Sitôt assise, je sentis un coup de coude dans mes côtes, et me retournai vers la source. Marine, à côté de moi, avait un sourire narquois plaqué sur les lèvres.

« Kyu et toi ? Eh bien eh bien ! »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Vous allez trop bien ensemble ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? » (KH)

« Toi aussi tais-toi ! »

Les autres étaient morts de rire. J'étais tellement gênée, qu'à peine après avoir avalé un morceau de pain, je parti dans ma chambre. J'entendis une chaise grincer, et je sus que quelqu'un m'avait suivie, je ne me retournai pas pour savoir qui. Je voulais rester seule. J'avais besoin d'espace, et de réfléchir. Je parcourus les quelques dizaines de mètres qui me séparaient de ma chambre à la vitesse de la lumière. Je fermai la porte derrière moi, et me laissait glisser le long, faisant attention tout de même à ne pas déchirer ma robe. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis quelques coups contre le battant.

« Qui que ce soit, laissez-moi tranquille ! »

« Sohae, s'il te plaît. Ouvre la porte. » (KH)

« Kyu, laisse-moi. »

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû agir comme ça devant tout le monde. C'est juste que… »

« C'est bon, arrête. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Ouvre la porte, je t'en prie… »

Je me relevai et entrebâillai la porte. Mon ami était derrière, la mine penaude. Je me décalai pour le laisser entrer et refermai, à clé, la porte derrière lui. Je ne voulais pas que ma sœur, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, débarque en plein milieu de notre conversation.

« Ecoute So, si tu ne veux pas de moi, je comprendrai… »

« C'est pas ça… »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Tu sais que je suis sortie avec Yoochun, pendant plus d'un an… »

« Inutile de me le rappeler. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu… depuis le début ? »

« Hm…. »

« Arg ! Bref, après qu'on se soit séparé, je me suis juré de ne plus sortir avec l'un de vous. Vous savez comment sont vos fans…. «

« C'est de ça que tu as peur… ? »

« Essentiellement oui… Mais même, d'une certaine façon nous sommes collègues et… »

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions des employés de bureau…. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport ! »

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nos fans, les Elfs sont adorables… »

« Elles sont adorables tant que leurs chouchous adorés sont célibataires… »

« Je ne les laisserai pas t'approcher… »

« C'est… »

« Laisse-nous au moins une chance… »

« Je ne sais pas… Ecoute, Kyu, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée… »

« J'aimerai vraiment qu'on essaie. Et si au bout d'une semaine, tu n'as pas changé d'avis, alors je te jure de te laisser tranquille. »

Je soupirai. Il avait gagné. Je hochai la tête, et la seconde suivante j'étais dans ses bras. Je relevai la tête et plongeai mes émeraudes dans son regard chocolat. Il demandait mon autorisation. Je fermai les yeux pour toute réponse. Je sentis son souffle mentholé se mêler au mien, puis ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur les miennes. Son baiser était doux, et tendre. Deux choses qui n'apparaissaient jamais dans la personnalité de « l'Evil Maknae ». Presque envoûtée, je me cramponnai à sa veste (il était toujours vêtu de son costume de bal, et moi de ma robe). Je sentis son sourire. Ce furent de violents coups contre la porte qui nous sortirent brusquement de notre bulle. Je me détournai, gênée au possible. Kyuhyun se racla la gorge pur se redonner une contenance. J'allai ensuite ouvrir la porte, pour retrouver une bonne dizaine de personnes devant ma porte. Leeteuk, inquiet pour son petit Kyu, était venu vérifier que tout allait bien. Marine, Angelyne, Taeyeon, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Yesung, Donghae et Sunny étaient là aussi. Des sourires se dessinèrent sur leur visage quand ils virent les rougeurs sur mes joues (que je n'avais hélas pu masquer) et le regard fuyant de mon nouveau petit ami (Dieu que ça faisait bizarre de l'appeler ainsi). Yoochun afficha une mine blessée en comprenant la situation. Il se détourna et reparti là d'où il était venu. Mes amies me prirent dans leurs bras en hurlant des « kyaaa je le savais ! » et des « Enfin recasée ! » (De la part de Marine essentiellement).

« Eh les filles, arrêtez ! »

« Vous êtes trop mignons ! » (Sunny)

« On retourne à table ? » (KH)

« Oui, allons-y, avant de nous faire écraser par les câlins de nos chers amis. »

Kyuhyun pris ma main et nous courûmes jusqu'à la salle à manger. Les autres, encore tous assis, levèrent les yeux à notre entrée. Nous étions complètement essoufflés. Leurs regards se posèrent sur nos mains enlacées, et des sifflements s'élevèrent. Eunhyuk se leva pour nous féliciter, Ryeowook leva les deux pouces en l'air, Junsu me fit un clin d'œil. Je regardai mon cavalier, puis nous haussâmes les épaules sans faire de commentaire. Nous reprîmes nos places et mangeâmes comme si de rien était.


	23. Chapter 22

-22-

La troupe qui nous avait suivis arriva peu de temps après. Les messes basses allaient bon train. Ils pouffèrent en nous voyant le nez dans notre assiette. Nous n'osions pas regarder nos amis, nous étions trop gênés. Quand nous eûmes finis de manger, autant dire très rapidement, nous sortîmes de la salle pour aller prendre l'air. Nous allâmes nous changer, puis nous nous retrouvâmes devant l'entrée principale. Il faisait un froid sec, et je ne regrettai pas d'avoir pris mon écharpe et mes gants. Lui n'avais qu'un gros manteau sur les épaules, et je le voyais du coin de l'œil se frotter régulièrement les mains. Je soupirai et prenait ses deux mains, le guidant dans les immenses jardins. L'épaisseur de neige avait bien augmentée, et nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement à jouer dans la poudreuse.

« AH ! Ne t'approche pas de moi ! » Hurlai-je en le voyant arriver, deux grosses boules de neige en main, et un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« Viens par là ma chérie, ça va te rafraichir… »

« Naaaan ! Je veux pas, j'ai pas chaud ! »

« C'est bon pour la peau ! »

« Je suis jeune, j'ai pas besoin d'un lifting glacé ! »

« Prête ou pas, j'arrive ! » Cria-t-il en se précipitant vers moi.

Je m'enfuis aussi vite que possible, mais ses grandes jambes étaient un avantage non négligeable et il eut tôt fait de m'attraper. Nous roulâmes dans la neige fraîche. J'étais allongée, morte de rire, sur le dos. Kyuhyun me surplombait, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. En voyant son regard sérieux, j'arrêtai de rire. Nous nous embrassions avant même que j'aie réalisé ce qui m'arrivait. J'avais complètement oublié le froid, la neige qui me trempait le dos, et que j'étais censée me retenir. Nous étions dans un autre monde, ou seuls nous deux existions. Jamais avec Yoochun je n'avais ressenti ça. Je ne croyais pas au grand amour, ni au coup de foudre… et pourtant, à cet instant, je savais que je pourrais bel et bien tomber amoureuse de l'Evil Maknae des Sujus. Quand nous nous arrêtâmes enfin pour reprendre notre souffle, j'avais l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées. Pourtant, cela ne devait pas faire plus d'une heure que nous étions sortis. J'entendis des applaudissements et des rires provenant de notre droite. Je repoussai Kyuhyun et me tournai vers la source du bruit. Sooyoung, Leeteuk et Luna étaient là, le leader avec un appareil photo dans les mains. Je réalisai après un instant qu'il venait de nous prendre en photo dans cette position très….bref. Je me relevai en quatrième vitesse et me jetai sur l'aîné des Super Junior. Il lui suffit de lever le bras pour m'empêcher d'atteindre l'appareil maudit. Kyuhyun, assis dans la neige derrière moi, était mort de rire.

« Viens m'aider au lieu de te marrer ! »

« Pas envie, je les veux ces photos ! » (KH)

« Ah oui ? Puisque c'est comme ça, je considère qu'à partir de cet instant, nous ne sommes plus ensemble… »

« Tu oses me faire du chantage ? » (KH)

« Tout à fait ! »

« Ton corps disait le contraire y a pas cinq minutes… » (KH)

« Yah ! Ca va pas de sortir un truc pareil ! »

« Ouuuh ! C'est chaud là ! » (Luna)

« Oppa (à Leeteuk), tu m'en enverras une copie ? » (Sooyoung)

« Pas de souci ! » (LT)

« Yah ! Vous êtes des vrais saletés tous les quatre ! »

« Laisse Sohae, c'est pas grand-chose… » (KH)

« Mais…. »

« Aide-moi donc à me relever… » (KH)

« Débrouille-toi ! »

Je me détournai du quatuor et rentrai me mettre au chaud sans un regard un arrière. A peine avais-je fait quelques pas que je me sentis soulever du sol. Je levai les yeux vers mon assaillant, (Kyu, bien sûr). Je lui tirai la joue pour lui enlever ce sourire narquois. Il grimaça de douleur mais n'arrêta pas de sourire pour autant. J'abandonnai. Il me porta, princesse-like, jusqu'à ma chambre. Angelyne nous ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire.

« Bienvenue, beau-frère ! » (Angy)

« Merci, belle-sœur ! » (KH)

« Vous avez fini tous les deux ? Kyu, pose-moi maintenant, je voudrais aller prendre une douche. »

« Je peux venir te frotter le dos ? » (KH)

« Non mais ça va pas ? Sors pas des trucs pareils devant ma cadette ! »

« Excuse-moi… » (KH)

« Restes là avec Angy si tu veux, mais interdiction d'entrer dans la salle de bain ! »

« Bien ma chérie ! »

« Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, on n'est qu'en période d'essai ! » (Je disais ça pour la forme, je savais bien que cette période d'essai n'avait déjà plus lieu d'être)

« Si tu le dis… »

« Bon, je reviens dans une vingtaine de minutes. Vous n'avez pas intérêts à faire des plans bizarres hein ! »

« Va donc te laver, et laisse nous papoter. »

« Tch… »

Je pris mon pyjama en flanelle et mes serviettes de bain puis allait m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je me fis couler un bon bain chaud, et en profitait pour me laver les cheveux. Ils avaient bien poussés depuis deux ans. Ils m'arrivaient en dessous de la taille désormais. Après m'être frottée et réchauffée pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, je sortis de l'eau et enfilai mon peignoir blanc. Je m'essorai les cheveux puis les séchai un peu. J'enfilai finalement mon pyjama et sortis de la salle de bain. Angelyne et Kyuhyun étaient assis sur MON lit, en train de discuter. Je les rejoignis. Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de mon ami, et ma sœur nous regarda, toute attendrie. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et sortit de la chambre. Je m'installai en tailleur devant mon copain, et nous nous regardâmes dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques interminables minutes. Je finis par craquer et détournai le regard.

« Pourquoi tu t'es mise en pyjama, il n'est qu'onze heures vingt… »

« J'avais froid … «

« Fallait me le dire, je serai venu te réchauffer… »

« Arrêtes avec tes insinuations graveleuses… »

« T'es pas marrante… »

« Je sais. »

« Allez viens là. »

Il m'attira dans ses bras. Je posai l'oreille près de son cœur. Ce dernier battait la chamade.

« Ton cœur bat vite. »

« C'est de ta faute. »

« Désolée… »

(Il rit)

« Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? »

« Parce que je n'aurai pas dû débarquer dans vos vies comme ça… »

« Au contraire, tu es une des meilleures choses qui nous soit arrivées ces dernières années… »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite en fait… J'ai l'impression que mon existence, et le fait que je sois en Corée, vont vous apporter des problèmes… Et je ne veux pas… »

« Shuuut, tu dis n'importe quoi. Il ne va rien se passer d'horrible. »

« Tu me le promets ? »

« Je te le promets. »

« Merci. »

Je fermai les yeux et me lovai un peu plus contre lui. Je l'entendis soupirer, puis sentis ses longues mains fines me caresser les cheveux. Dans le silence, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur et le sien résonnaient dans la pièce. Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que ma sœur vienne nous chercher pour le déjeuner. Je demandai à mon homme de m'attendre dehors et m'empressai d'enfiler un pull et un pantalon. Je gardai mes pantoufles aux pieds, je n'avais pas le courage de mettre des chaussures maintenant. Je le rejoignis, et main dans la main, nous sous rendîmes à la salle à manger. Maintenant, tout le monde devait être au courant que nous étions ensemble, aussi nous arrêtâmes de faire semblant devant la troupe, et c'est toujours collés l'un à l'autre qu'on s'installa à table.

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. Nous étions revenus en un seul morceau de Vienne, et les répétitions du SMTown d'hiver avaient repris de plus belle. Ma sœur passait la plupart de son temps avec moi, et parfois participait aux chorégraphies. Je lui avais moi-même demandé d'éviter d'aller à Seoul seule. La grande ville n'était pas faite pour une ado de 14 ans. Kyuhyun et moi étions toujours ensemble. Bien sûr, ses nombreuses fans n'avaient pas été bien contentes d'apprendre que leur idole sortait avec une de ses danseuses. Mais le calme était vite revenu lorsqu'il avait poussé son coup de gueule via twitter. Je ne craignais plus d'aller me promener dans la capitale avec lui (et quelques chaperons, Yesung et Donghae le plus souvent). Nous allions même jusqu'à nous embrasser en pleine rue, chose à laquelle j'étais réticente dans les premiers temps. Mais les paparazzis étaient calmes, et nous n'avions pas à avoir peur de leurs appareils photos. Ce gredin d'Evil Maknae avait réussi à me faire tomber folle amoureuse de lui, moi, l'éternelle non-romantique.

A plusieurs reprises, il m'avait invité au restaurant (avec la troupe qui nous surveillait de près), et il venait presque deux fois par semaine dormir chez moi, au grand plaisir de ma sœur, encore là pour plus de trois mois, qui s'était trouvée en mon petit ami le meilleur des professeurs en coréen. Nous avions fini la tournée du SM Town d'hiver fin janvier (2013), et notre patron nous avait accordé deux semaines de vacances. Le départ pour l'armée de nos cinq amis dongbangshinkiens et de Shindong et Donghae approchait à grande vitesse (Les Dieux de l'Est partaient en avril, et les deux Suju en Mars). Marine passait son temps à pleurer. Elle et Yunho s'étaient fiancés en rentrant d'Autriche, et le jeune homme s'était définitivement installé chez elle, amenant avec lui Typhoon, son beau husky (qui s'entendait à merveille avec ma paresseuse de chatte), les quatre autres DBSK avaient aussi décidés de vivre seuls, chacun de leur côté. Junsu avec ses chats et son gros chien blanc, Yoochun avec Harang, son Malamut, et Jaejoong et Changmin s'étaient trouvé un appartement en dehors de la capitale. La vie à Seoul avait repris après les fêtes du nouvel an.


	24. Chapter 23

-23-

Afin de pouvoir passer un maximum de temps avec nos amis avant leur départ, nous avions, Marine et moi, décidé d'organiser une sorte de compétition entre nous deux. Avec tous nos amis et quelques autres, des connaissances des garçons. Ainsi, le 14 février, jour de la St Valentin, nous empruntâmes un petit gymnase pour notre jeu. Le matin, à 6h exactement, nous étions tous réunis à l'entrée du gymnase. Deux membres du groupe BIG BANG, T.O.P et G-Dragon (de leurs surnoms je ne connaissais pas leur véritable nom), ainsi que les cinq membres de SS501 nous rejoignirent. Nous étions les chefs d'équipe, et les autres filles étaient les juges, nous leur avions demandé d'être les plus objectives possible. Le jeu s'organisait en 4 grandes parties :

_ Un défilé de mode durant lequel Marine et moi-même devions habiller nos amis._

_ Une épreuve de chant, trois solos suivis d'un trio, dont les chansons seraient tirées au sort._

_ Une épreuve de danse, par trois également, divisée en trois performances solo et une chorégraphie en groupe, sur une musique tirée au sort (et qui pouvait donc être une ballade comme un morceau très rythmé)_

_ Une épreuve sportive, elle-même découpée en 4 sous épreuves, à savoir un lancé de poids, une course de vitesse, un relai, et une course de saut de haie. Cette épreuve nécessitait quatre membres._

Chaque équipe se composait de quinze participants + le chef d'équipe. La définition des équipes se faisait elle aussi par tirage au sort.

Leeteuk arriva, la fameuse boite contenant tous les noms dans les bras. Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment, et le leader des Suju posa la boîte en carton sur une petite table.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer ! Les épreuves se dérouleront sur la journée entière. Marine et Sohae, ici présentes, seront les chefs d'équipe ! Chaque équipe sera composée de 15 membres. Nous aurons 1h de préparation avant chaque épreuve. Les épreuves sont les suivantes : un défilé de mode, une épreuve de chant, une épreuve de danse, et une épreuve sportive. » (LT)

« Merci pour cette introduction Teukie ! Comme il vous l'a si bien expliqué, vous allez participer à un parcours complet. Pour ce qui est des musiques des épreuves de danse et de chant, elles seront tirées de vos répertoires respectifs, ainsi que celui des demoiselles ici présentes, mais au hasard. Nous avons sélectionné des ballades, comme des musiques qui bougent… alors interdiction de se plaindre ! Ensuite, les filles seront les juges. Elles vous noteront au fur et à mesure de votre passage. Elles ont une ardoise sur laquelle elles devront écrire une note sur 10. Pour ce qui est de l'épreuve sportive, les points seront attribués selon vos performances. Par exemple, celui des deux qui aura le meilleur score gagnera 10 points. En ce qui concerne de relai, c'est votre ordre d'arrivée qui détermine vos points. Le premier arrivé gagne 10 points, le second 9 points, et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier qui ne gagne que 3 points. Les demi-points sont interdits. L'équipe qui aura la meilleure note sur 150 aura gagné, cela va de soi. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'on gagne ? » (YS)

« Question pertinente mon cher Yesung… Le prix… c'est le droit de nous faire un bisou. »

« Hein ? C'est tout ? » (SM)

« T'imagines même pas la concession que Yunho et moi faisons pour vous laisser ne serait-ce que poser vos lèvres sur nos copines… » (KH)

« Même pas un repas au restaurant ? » (SD)

« Non, juste un bisou » rappelai-je.

« Sur la joue ou sur la bouche ? » (JJ)

« Euh, n'importe…. »

« Ah non ! Sur la joue ! » (KH)

« Kyu chéri, ne sois pas si possessif. Tant que c'est pas un french kiss, un petit bisou sur la bouche est autorisé. »

« So ! Tu mets mes nerfs à l'épreuve. J'ai mal au cœur rien que d'y penser. » (KH)

« Viens par là. »

Je le tirai par le T-shirt et l'embrassai à pleine bouche, devant une assemblée médusée. Il n'hésita qu'un millième de seconde avant de me le rendre, et nous oubliâmes rapidement tout ce qui nous entourait. C'est un raclement de gorge qui nous interrompit. Sans détourner mon regard de celui de mon homme, je lui caressai la joue et dis :

« Cesse donc de t'en faire, je n'aime que toi, d'accord ? »

« Moui »

« Bon, on va pouvoir procéder au tirage au sort. YeonHee, s'il te plaît, tu veux bien le faire pour nous ? »

« Bien sûr ! » (Yeonhee)

« Marine, mets toi à gauche, je me mets à droite. Yeonhee, le premier que tu tire est dans l'équipe à Marine, le suivant dans la mienne. Commence par en tirer 5 chacun, pour le défilé. »

« Ca marche ! » (Yeonhee)

Elle mélangea les bouts de papier. Elle en sortit un et annonça :

« Equipe bleue, celle de Marine : Hangeng ! Equipe rouge, celle de Sohae : Taemin ! »

« Yes ! » (Taemin)

« Ok ! » (HG)

« Equipe bleue : Jonghyun ! Equipe rouge : Hyunjoong ! »

« Okay ! » (les deux)

« Equipe bleue : T.O.P. »

« YES ! »

« Hum… » (Yeonhee)

« Pardon. »

« Je reprends. Equipe bleue : T.O.P, équipe rouge : Hyungjoon. »

(Hochement de tête des deux)

« Equipe bleue : Changmin ! Equipe rouge : G-Dragon ! »

« Yep ! » (G-D)

« Equipe bleue : Eunhyuk ! Equipe rouge: Heechul ! »

« YOSH ! » (EH)

« Avec ma petite Dongsaeng (petite sœur), ça me va ! » (HC)

« Bon, je récapitule les membres des équipes pour le défilé. Equipe de Marine, les bleus : Hangeng, Jonghyun, T.O.P., Changmin et Eunhyuk. Equipe rouge, celle de Sohae : Taemin, Hyunjoong, Hyungjoon, G-Dragon et Heechul. Passons maintenant à la deuxième épreuve, le chant ! »

« Ouh ! C'est sérieux là ! » (YH)

« C'est parti ! Equipe bleue : Onew ! Equipe rouge : Kyuhyun ! »

« YEEEEES ! »

« Marine, s'il te plaît… » Râlai-je, « Moi j'ai mon homme avec moi ! »

« C'est le destin ! » (KH)

« Et ta connerie, c'est le destin aussi ? »

« Chérie, t'es cruelle là ! » (KH)

« Mais non, je dis ça pour t'embêter. »

« Vous avez fini tous les deux ? » (Yeonhee)

« Oui, continue, pardon » m'excusai-je.

« Bon deuxième membre de l'équipe bleue : Leeteuk ! Equipe rouge : Junsu ! »

« Ouah, c'est serré ! » (JJ)

« Carrément ! » (YC)

« Troisième et dernier membre de l'équipe bleue : Yoochun ! »

« Arg !

« Troisième membre de l'équipe rouge : Jaejoong !

« Ah non, pas arg… »

« Je récapitule les deux trios pour le chant. Equipe de Marine : Onew, Leeteuk et Yoochun. Equipe de Sohae : Kyuhyun, Junsu et Jaejoong. Deux équipes très bonnes. Ca va être dur à départager ! Passons maintenant à l'épreuve de danse, encore un gros challenge ! Premier membre de l'équipe bleue : Yesung ! Pour l'équipe rouge : Sungmin ! Deuxième membre de l'équipe bleue : Siwon, pour l'équipe rouge : Key ! Troisième et dernier membre de l'équipe bleue : Kibum ! Et dernier membre de l'équipe rouge : Donghae ! »

« Okay (tous les six en chœur, Yay !) »

« Je récapitule les trois membres de l'épreuve de danse ! En bleu : Yesung, Siwon et Kibum. En rouge : Sungmin, Key et Donghae. Dernière épreuve, quatre membres ! C'est parti ! Equipe bleue : Kyujong ! Equipe rouge : Jungmin ! Equipe bleue : Shindong. Equipe rouge : Youngsaeng. Equipe bleue : Minho ! Equipe rouge : Kangin ! Equipe bleue : Ryeowook. Et finalement équipe rouge : Yunho ! Voilà. Je récapitule les quatre membres pour l'épreuve de sport. Pour l'équipe bleue, il s'agit de Kyujong, Shindong, Minho et Ryeowook. Pour l'équipe rouge, nous avons Jungmin, Youngsaeng, Kangin et Yunho. »

« Je suis ravie de mon équipe, et toi So ? »

« Pareil ! Chacune a des forces et des faiblesses. On n'a aucun réel avantage l'une sur l'autre. Ca va être intéressant ! »

« Bon, Sohae, Marine, on tire les chansons et les musiques pour la danse tout de suite ou ? » (YeonHee)

« Oui, il faut aussi déterminer qui fera quel sport. »

« C'est vrai. Mais je suis pour donner les chansons juste avant l'épreuve. Ils ont une heure pour se préparer, ce n'est pas comme si on les prenait par surprise. Par contre pour les sports, oui, autant les donner de suite. »

« Ok. Bon, les deux équipes en ligne s'il vous plait ! Voilà. Maintenant, les quatre membres qui participent à l'épreuve sportive, mettez vous les uns à côté des autres devant la file. Merci. Je vais maintenant attribuer les types d'épreuves. Je commence avec l'équipe bleue : Shindong, le lancé de poids, Minho, la course de vitesse, Kyujong la course de saut de haie, vous participez tous les quatre au relai. Equipe rouge maintenant : Youngsaeng au lancé de poids, Kangin pour la course de vitesse, Yunho au saut de haie, et idem, les quatre pour le relai. Voilà ! Les chansons sur lesquelles vous chanterez et danserez seront annoncées une heure avant l'épreuve en question. La première épreuve est le défilé. Je laisse à Sohae le soin de vous expliquer. »

« Merci Yeonhee ! C'est très simple. Les cinq membres vont devoir défiler habillés comme NOUS aurons choisi. Il y a deux vestiaires, un par équipe. Nous avons eu le bonheur d'être sponsorisé par huit grandes marques de vêtements. Il y a donc de tout, et vous serez pris en photo par mon amie Akiko ici présente, qui nous arrive du Japon. Elle ne parle pas coréen, donc en anglais ou en japonais uniquement. Bon les gars, c'est parti ! Les filles, prenez une ardoise, un feutre, et installez vous dans les gradins, on revient dans une heure. Ah ! Petite précision, vous allez défiler sur Run Devil Run, Love in the Ice, U, et Lucifer. Allez, on est parti ! »

**POV Sohae **

J'accompagnai mon équipe dans le vestiaire habituellement réservé aux femmes. J'aillai ensuite inspecter les penderies, et sélectionnai THE tenue pour Heechul : une chemise blanche, une veste marron clair, un pantalon en velours chocolat, et une paire de mocassins crème. Je le laissai enfiler tout ça puis lui cernai les yeux d'un fard gris foncé.

Le suivant était Taemin. Grand et très mince, le cadet des Shinee allait être habillé en « streetwear » : un jean délavé bleu clair, un sweetshirt gris foncé à capuche, des mitaines en cuir et une paire de « Doc' Martens » noire à demi lacées. Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux avec de la laque et comme pour Heechul, je lui cernai légèrement les yeux de gris.

Je passai ensuite à HyunJoong. Avec ses cheveux noirs, que je gominai vers l'arrière, je sélectionnai un costume deux pièces noir avec une chemise rouge vif, dont je ne boutonnai d'un seul bouton, et pour terminer, je lui donnais une paire de chaussures noire lustrée.

Le suivant et pas des moindres, était la Fashion-Victim, j'ai nommé G-Dragon. Avec ses cheveux caramels, j'optai pour un style léger, printanier : un jean serré, une chemise rayée à manches courtes dans des teintes ocre et terre de sienne, par-dessus un marcel crème, et une paire de baskets blanches.

Le dernier à habiller était Hyungjoon. Je décidai de l'habiller dans un style « Rock » : un pantalon en jean gris sombre délavé et déchiré aux genoux, un T-Shirt rouge et noir (avec la Langue des Rolling Stone comme motif), une paire de chaussures compensée cloutée et une veste en cuir agrémentée de pleins de chaines. Je lui coiffais les cheveux en piques, puis lui cernais les yeux d'une épaisse couche de fard à paupières noir. Je les alignai les uns à côté des autres pour voir le résultat. J'hochai la tête : mes cinq mannequins étaient fin prêts !

**POV Marine (pendant ce temps)**

J'avais d'ores et déjà déterminé les styles de chacun. Hangeng serait en punk-rock, Jonghyun dans un genre décontracté, TOP tout en noir, dans un style agent secret, Changmin très classe, en costume trois pièces, et Eunhyuk en Sportswear.

Pour Hangeng, je choisissai un pantalon en cuir craquelé, un marcel noir, une veste en cuir, une paire de chaussures « buffalo » noire et blanche, puis j'ajoutai quelques accessoires comme un bandana noir avec des têtes de morts, des mitaines en cuir, et un bracelet à piques. Je lui remontai ensuite les cheveux en arrière, laissant juste une mèche lui retomber sur le front. Je lui cernai finalement les yeux de noir, descendant jusqu'en dessous des cernes naturelles. Je lui appliquai une touche de fond de teint clair sur les lèvres. L'effet était saisissant. Ravie, je passai au suivant : Jonghyun.

J'allai lui chercher un pantalon en jean bleu sombre, une paire de baskets noire et bleue, un T-Shirt bariolé, et un manteau de type moumoute bleu. Je donnai un peu de volume à ses cheveux avec de la laque, puis le libérai. Le suivant était TOP. J'étais presque intimidée de devoir habiller mon idole. Je le fis patienter, le temps d'aller chercher ses vêtements : un pull noir à col montant, une veste noire matte, une paire de gants noirs très fins, un pantalon en coton droit noir aussi, et enfin une paire de chaussures également noire. Je lui gominai les cheveux vers l'arrière, et lui plaçai une paire de lunettes noires dans la poche sur le haut de la veste.

Je passai ensuite au quatrième : Changminnie ! Vêtir cette grande perche allait être un vrai bonheur. Il avait un corps de mannequin parfait : de longues jambes fines, une taille bien dessinée, et des épaules carrées. Je le voulais très classe, aussi je lui pris un ensemble trois pièces bleu clair et blanc : une chemise immaculée, un pantalon et une veste longue en satin et velours, un nœud papillon dans les mêmes tons de bleu, et une paire de mocassins blancs. Je donnai du volume à sa tignasse avec un peu de laque, et m'éloignai pour admirer le résultat. Il était juste parfait.

Le dernier était Eunhyuk. J'avais opté pour une tenue sportswear, ce qui lui allait le mieux. Je pris un jogging noir et jaune vif. Je lui fis enfiler le T-Shirt jaune, le pantalon et la veste, lui donnais une paire de baskets noires, et lui passais des bandeaux en mousse jaunes et noirs aux deux poignets. Je lui mis les cheveux (qu'il avait blonds doré) en bataille, et lui passai pour terminer une chaine en or avec un pendentif « SuperJr ».

Je regardai tour à tour mes cinq candidats. Nous étions prêts pour le show !

**POV Sohae (POV Normal)**

Marine et moi étions visiblement prêtes. Nous sortîmes toutes deux de la pièce pour rejoindre Yeonhee, le micro à la main, postée près de la table de mixage. Akiko était là aussi, son énorme appareil photo dans les mains.

« Yeonhee, on est prêtes. » (Marine)

« On va pouvoir commencer alors. Allez vous habiller toutes les deux. Vous ne vous montrerez qu'à la fin. »

« Yes ! » (Moi)

Je me dirigeai vivement vers Akiko, assise sur les gradins, à côté de ma sœur, tandis que Marine retournai dans les vestiaires, où attendaient les garçons.

« Ca va ma Aki ? Le voyage n'a pas été trop épuisant ? »

« Non, à peine 1h30 de vol. C'est pour me rendre de l'aéroport à ici que ça a été plus dur. Je ne parle pas un mot de coréen moi. «

« Désolée de t'avoir fait déplacer… »

« Inutile de t'excuser. Je n'avais aucun autre projet, et mon fiancé n'est pas du genre chiant. »

« Il m'a envoyé un message pas plus tard qu'hier. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Il m'a dit que tu as eu ton diplôme de photographe professionnelle en à peine un an. Tu aurais pu me l'annoncer toi-même ! C'est quand même énorme comme nouvelle ! »

« C'est vrai, mais je voulais te le dire en face, pas par SMS ou par téléphone. J'ai une autre nouvelle à t'annoncer, mais après le défilé ! Vas vite rejoindre tes amis. »

« A toute à l'heure poulette ! »

Je retournai au vestiaire. La musique commença. « Run Devil Run ». Le premier à passer serait donc Hyungjoon. Il sortit et se trouva nez à nez avec Hangeng, lui aussi habillé en rock star. Je souris intérieurement. Marine et moi avions eu la même idée. Je refermai la porte derrière lui et attrapai mon copain par le col.

« Toi, viens m'aider à enfiler ma robe. »

« Robe ? » (HC)

« Oui, celle du MV qu'on a tourné en Autriche. On nous a autorisées à les garder. Marine et moi allons passées les dernières, vêtues comme des princesses. Kyu chéri, si tu veux marcher à mon bras, va enfiler ton costume, je l'ai apporté aussi. »

« Oui votre altesse. »

« Je peux aller aider ma chère et tendre à côté ? » (YH)

« Vas-y. Tu passes tout à la fin en plus, prenez votre temps… enfin pas de bêtises hein ! » (HC)

« Oui, t'inquiète pas pour ça ! On sera sages comme des images… »

« Bon. Kyu, go, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour fermer le corset. Les 13 autres, demi-tour droite ! »

Morts de rire, ils s'exécutèrent. Je passai ma superbe robe.

**POV Général**

La musique démarra. Le premier à monter sur la scène fut Hyungjoon, de l'équipe rouge. Des sifflements appréciateurs s'élevèrent des tribunes. Il défila pendant trente secondes, puis s'arrêta sur le devant. Les filles levèrent leur ardoise. Yeonhee fit la moyenne de leurs notes : 7/10. Un bon score. Le cadet des SS501 descendit, et laissa la place à Hangeng. Ce furent cette fois de vrais cris hystériques qui résonnèrent dans le gymnase. Le jeune homme faisant l'unanimité parmi les demoiselles. Lui aussi défila et pris la pose pendant une trentaine de secondes et s'arrêta sur le devant de la scène. Les filles montrèrent à nouveau leur ardoise. Hangeng : 9/10. La musique changea. Cette fois, c'était « Love in the Ice ». Le suivant à se montrer fut Heechul. Un concert de « Waaa » et de « Ohhh » s'éleva. Avec son flegme habituel, la superstar défila devant ses juges, sur de lui, et ultra charismatique. Il prit la pose devant les filles. Elles levèrent leur ardoise, comme fascinées. Heechul : 10/10.

Il descendit, laissant la place à Changmin. Les filles s'étranglèrent en le voyant apparaître. Très classe dans sont trois pièces bleu clair, il avait l'élégance d'un véritable prince. Il parcouru la scène avec une attitude digne, le dos droit, et le regard sur. Il s'arrêta, les deux mains dans le dos, devant les filles. Elles montrèrent leur ardoise avec enthousiasme et force sifflements. Changmin : 8/10. La musique changea à nouveau. « NU ABO » des f(x). Le suivant à arriver était G-Dragon. Comme à son habitude, il charma l'assemblée dès qu'il eut posé le pied sur la scène. Malgré sa tenue simple, il dégageait le charisme de celui qui sait tout porter. Les filles étaient unanimes, et des hochements de têtes étaient visibles dans leur petite assemblée. Il s'arrêta finalement devant elles. Tout sourire, elles levèrent leur ardoise. G-D : 9/10. Il laissa sa place à Jonghyun. Le jeune homme, habillé sobrement, fut accueilli par des hochements de têtes impressionnés. Il défila puis s'arrêta. Jonghyun : 6/10. La musique changea à nouveau. C'était « Lucifer », des Shinee. Un grand silence plana quand le quatrième participant apparu. Hyunjoong, digne successeur du tombeur de ces dames, super chic dans son costume noir et rouge. Il avait une rose à la main, qu'il embrassa avant de la jeter dans le public. Telles des fans hystériques, elles se jetèrent les unes sur les autres pour avoir la fleur. C'est Victoria qui finit par s'en saisir. Reprenant contenance, les filles écrivirent leur note sur les ardoises. Hyunjoong: 9/10. Le jeune homme descendit de la scène, laissant place à son meilleur ami, TOP. Vêtu entièrement de noir, le jeune homme était entouré d'une aura sombre. Les filles étaient comme fascinées par le spectacle de cette ombre vivante qui se déplaçait avec fluidité sur la petite scène. Elles levèrent leur ardoise. TOP : 8/10. La dernière musique débuta. « U » des Super Junior. C'est sur le rythme entraînant que Taemin apparu. Les filles applaudirent le jeune garçon avec enthousiasme. Du haut de ses 19 ans, il avait fière allure dans son grand pull gris. Les filles dévoilèrent leur note. Taemin : 7/10.

Le dernier à se montrer était Eunhyuk. Son arrivée fut acclamée à grands cris. Le style « Sport » lui allait à merveille. Après un petit tour de piste, il s'arrêta, et les filles attribuèrent leur note. Eunhyukie : 9/10. La musique changea à nouveau, les lumières baissèrent d'intensité. Il s'agissait de « Snow and Chocolate », la chanson que la troupe avait enregistrée pendant la fin d'année. Des formes apparurent sur la scène. Quand le refrain arriva, la lumière revint, et le public se trouva bouche bée. Marine et Sohae aux bras de leur fiancé/copain respectifs, tous les quatre vêtus comme des princes et princesses de contes de fées, avançaient, le sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'au devant de la scène. Les filles applaudirent à tout rompre. Frénétiquement, elles inscrivirent quelque chose sur leur petite ardoise, et la levèrent, toujours en criant de joie. On pouvait y lire : « MARINExYUNHO = 10/10 ! SOHAExKYUHYUN = 10/10 ! ». Les quatre concernés éclatèrent de rire. Et les remercièrent avec de grands sourires. Ils descendirent finalement de la scène pour rejoindre leurs équipes respectives. Yunho resta à côté de sa dulcinée.

**POV Sohae**

Nous avions enfin terminé cette première épreuve. Je donnai le micro à Yeonhee pour qu'elle annonce le résultat.

« Bien, maintenant que cette épreuve est terminée, je vais annoncer le résultat pour chaque équipe. Equipe bleue : 40/50 ! Félicitations ! Equipe rouge… 42/50 ! Vous gagnez cette épreuve de deux petits points ! » « Bravo ! »

« Yay ! » (Heechul)

« On est les meilleurs » (Taemin)

« Allons féliciter Marine et son équipe ! » (moi)

Nous allâmes embrasser nos amis, ils s'étaient bien battus. Nous avions une bonne heure avant le début de l'épreuve suivante.


	25. Chapter 24

-24-

Yeonhee repris le micro pour annoncer aux six prochains participants les chansons qu'ils auront à chanter. Nous nous rassemblâmes autour d'elle. Elle avait procédé au tirage au sort pendant que les six étaient allés se changer. Tous étaient habillés de la même façon : une chemise noire et un pantalon en jean noir aussi. J'étais blottie contre mon copain, ses bras autour de ma taille. Je portai encore ma robe, tout comme Marine. Elle aussi était lovée dans les bras de Yunho.

« Bon, je vais maintenant annoncer les chansons que vous aurez à interpréter. Je vais commencer par les rouges. La chanson que vous aurez à chanter à trois est 'The Girl is Mine', des Super Junior. Kyuhyun, la chanson que tu auras à chanter en solo est 'I'll be there' de DBSK. Junsu, de ton propre répertoire, ça sera 'Remember'. Et pour finir, Jaejoong, 'Love Disease', des Suju. Trois ballades, vous avez eu de la chance ! »

« C'est sur ! En plus ce sont des chansons superbes… Je compte sur vos voix divines les gars ! » (Moi)

« Compte sur moi ma puce, je chanterai pour toi! » (KH)

« Mon dieu que c'est Kitch… » (Moi)

« Méchante ! » (KH)

« Roooh, ça va… Boude pas. »

« BON ! Les tourtereaux, ça suffit. Laissez-moi au moins annoncer les morceaux pour l'équipe bleue. Je reprends. Pour l'équipe de Marine, la chanson à interpréter en trio est 'It's You' des Sujus. Onew, tu chanteras 'What If' des Suju, en solo. Leeteuk, ça sera 'Tonight' des DBSK. Et Yoochun, 'Find', des SS501. Voilà. Maintenant, les gars, vous avez une heure pour vous préparer. A toute à l'heure ! »

Une fois que Yeonhee eut fini son speech, les garçons partirent vers les vestiaires, mon mien après m'avoir volé un bisou, bien entendu. Je rejoignis Akiko sur le banc, Marine sur mes talons.

« Alors, ces photos ? » (Marine)

« Des pures merveilles. J'en ai pris une quinzaine de chacun d'eux. Je vous montrerai ça ce soir chez So. » (Akiko)

« Et cette nouvelle ? » (Moi)

« Ah oui, bon, vous avez que Pi-chan et moi on s'est fiancés il y a un peu moins d'un an… »

« Oui… » (Marine)

« Et bien on va être parents ! »

« QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII ? » (Marine et moi)

« Eh oui ! Je suis enceinte de 3 mois et demi ! »

« Félicitations ma belle ! » (Moi)

« Yes ! Tu ne sais pas encore si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? » (Marine)

« Non, mais on a déjà cherché des noms, pour les deux situations. »

« Ca donne quoi ? » (Marine)

« Si c'est une fille, soit 'Yuna' soit 'Ruka'. Et si c'est un garçon, soit 'Ryû' soit 'Hayate' »

« C'est bien que vous en ayez choisi deux, comme ça, si ce sont des jumeaux, vous n'aurez plus besoin de chercher ! » (Moi)

« Oui ! C'était bien l'esprit ! Je voudrai faire de l'une de vous la marraine mais c'est trop dur de choisir ! »

« Il faut que tu aies des jumeaux alors ! » (Marine)

« Oui ! » (Moi)

« On verra le moment venu ! Dès que je le sais, d'ici un mois environ, je vous tiens au courant, promis ! »

Sur cette promesse, je rejoignis mes amis. De retour dans les vestiaires, ils avaient tous leurs Ipod branchés aux oreilles, et ne m'entendirent même pas arriver. J'allai m'installer sur les genoux de Kyu, qui fredonnait doucement. 'I'll be there' était une chanson toute en douceur, un registre qui lui allait particulièrement bien. Je connaissais les paroles par cœur, et je chantai en cœur avec lui, même s'il ne m'entendait pas.

L'heure de préparation passa très vite, et bientôt les garçons durent se mettre en ligne. J'avais rejoins Yeonhee quelques instants auparavant.

« Bien, nous allons commencer ! Equipe rouge, sur la scène pour un morceau endiablé ! 'The Girl Is Mine', des Super Junior ! »

Les filles et les autres membres de chaque équipe applaudir, enthousiastes. Leur performance fut grandiose ! Nous eûmes droit à la chorégraphie au moment du refrain et ils sortirent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. J'étais aux anges.

L'équipe bleue entra ensuite à son tour. Yoochun, Onew et Leeteuk interprétèrent « It's You » des Super Junior avec brio.

La chanson à trois n'étant que du divertissement, nous passâmes finalement aux choses sérieuses. Les solos !

Kyuhyun était le premier à passer. J'allai m'installer à côté d'Akiko. Les lumières s'éteignirent et un spot s'alluma. Dans le rayon, Kyu, splendide dans un costume trois pièces bordeaux, me fixait sans ciller. La musique commença. Dès la première note, je sentis mon cœur bondir. Sa voix grave vibrait dans toute la salle. Chanter cette chanson, qui habituellement se faisait à cinq, était un vrai défi. Les DBSK avaient pour habitude de faire pas mal d'harmonisation de voix, mais mon amoureux s'en sortait à merveille. Il avait décidé de changer un peu la tonalité, et montait ses notes très haut, comme Junsu le faisait souvent. Nos yeux ne se lâchèrent pas pendant toute la chanson. Je souriais malgré moi. Et quand la fin vint, le sourire qu'il me fit fut le plus beau que j'eus jamais vu de sa part. Je fus la première à l'applaudir, et toute la foule suivit. Je vis du coin de l'œil Yuri essuyer une larme. Kyuhyun nous fit une petite courbette avant de descendre de la scène. Je me levai et courrai lui sauter dans les bras. Il me fit tournoyer en riant.

« C'était magique ! Un vrai chef d'œuvre ! »

« C'était tout pour toi ma puce… »

« Merci, c'était vraiment magnifique » dis-je en l'embrassant.

Les sifflements résonnèrent derrière nous, mais je souris, les ignorant. Main dans la main, nous allâmes nous asseoir dans les gradins. Les filles le félicitèrent, puis Yeonhee demanda la note. Les filles, ravies, lui donnèrent un 10/10. Je m'installai confortablement contre lui. Onew arriva sur scène, et 'What if' commença. C'était ma chanson préférée du répertoire des K.R.Y... Il n'avait pas vraiment une voix adaptée à cette chanson, toute en nuances, entre les voix de Yesung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook et Sungmin. Il réussit néanmoins à la rendre très belle, la transformant en une pièce presque d'opéra moderne. Quand il eut terminé, nous nous levâmes pour l'applaudir. Il nous salua avant de descendre. Les filles levèrent leur petite ardoise. Onew : 9/10. Une note tout à fait honorable.

Le suivant à monter sur scène était Junsu. J'attendais beaucoup de mon petit poussin. Sur 'Remember', une chanson de son propre répertoire, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. A peine la musique eut-elle commencé, que je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Sa voix était un pur miracle. Il vivait la chanson. Ses expressions faciales, superbes. J'avais purement et simplement oublié le monde qui m'entourait. Il n'y avait plus que lui, sur scène, les yeux clos, vivant sa chanson du plus profond de ses tripes. J'étais hypnotisée. La chanson ralentit, puis s'arrêta. Il y eut un long silence. Puis d'un coup, tout le monde se leva et les applaudissements résonnèrent. Junsu, ému, nous salua de son plus beau sourire. Quand il descendit de la scène, j'allai le rejoindre en courant et me jetai à son cou, le couvrant de bisous. Il éclata de rire. Je le félicitai encore et encore. Les filles levèrent leurs ardoises : Junsu, 10/10 ! Mon équipe était la meilleure ! Il vint s'asseoir près de nous. La lumière s'éteignit.

Le suivant était Leeteuk, de l'équipe à Marine. Il allait devoir chanter 'Tonight', une des chansons les plus difficiles des DBSK. Une puissance vocale maximum était nécessaire, et ce n'était pas vraiment le point fort du Leader des Suju. D'entrée de jeu, je grinçai des dents. Monter comme Junsu le faisait était tout simplement impossible pour lui, et pour qui que ça soit d'autre. Vint le 'grand moment' de la chanson, où Jaejoong monte dans les aigus de façon hallucinante. Je grimaçai. Non, Leeteuk ne pouvait pas chanter cette chanson. Les parties graves ne lui posaient pas de problème, mais les passages où il devait pousser sur sa voix étaient catastrophiques. La chanson se termina sur une note assez tremblante. Le pauvre avait dû se déchirer la voix. Il nous salua brièvement avant de descendre de la scène. Il semblait déçu. Marine alla le féliciter pour ses efforts. Il ne reçu qu'un petit 5/10, malgré tous ses efforts, cette chanson était bien trop dure pour lui. Il accepta sa note avec un sourire, comme à son habitude.

Le suivant, et dernier de mon équipe était Jaejoong. Il chantait 'Love Disease' des Super Junior, une pure merveille. Il s'appropria la chanson sans problème. Il faisait varier sa voix, s'adaptant aux variations naturelles des voix des trois SuJu. Il reçu moult applaudissements par le public. Les filles lui donnèrent un 9/10. J'étais ravie. J'obtenais ainsi la note de 29/30, la quasi perfection. Le dernier de l'équipe bleue, et pas des moindres était Yoochun. Sur 'Find' des SS501. J'adorai cette chanson, et elle était parfaite pour son timbre.

Sa performance approchait la magie. Même Youngsaeng lui-même, unique chanteur ou presque sur la chanson originale, était impressionné. Le jeune homme avait comme une aura, un charisme irrésistible. L'entendre chanter comme ça me rappelai l'époque où nous étions ensemble, et l'habitude qu'il avait pris de me jouer un morceau de piano en chantant avant qu'on aille se coucher. Je m'en sentis toute émue. Je sentis un bras me tirer, et me tournai vers l'origine. Kyuhyun avait visiblement compris à quoi je pensais. Je secouai la tête et la posai sur son épaule. Il me serra plus fort contre lui. Il était maladivement possessif. Yoochun termina sa chanson avec classe. Une courbette en guise de salut et il sauta de la scène. Il m'adressa un sourire au passage et vint se placer devant nous. Les filles levèrent leurs ardoises : Yoochun, 10/10, un score parfait. L'épreuve se termina ainsi. Yeonhee repris son micro (le rôle de MC lui plaisait visiblement beaucoup).

« Ainsi se conclue l'épreuve de chant de cette compétition. Applaudissons à nouveau les six participants, qui se sont donnés réellement à fond. »

(Applaudissements)

« Maintenant, faisons le total des points. Facile, l'équipe rouge, composée de Jaejoong, Junsu et Kyuhyun : 29/30 ! Félicitations pour ce score incroyable ! »

« Avec un casting pareil, c'était à prévoir ! » (Marine)

« Le tien était bon aussi, mais tu n'as pas eu de chance niveau chansons… » (Moi)

« Oui, tomber sur Tonight, c'est une torture pour tout le monde sauf les DBSK… »

« Eh oui… »

« Equipe bleue, celle de Marine, et composée de Yoochun, Onew et Leeteuk : 24/30. Un score tout à fait honorable. L'équipe rouge est en tête pour le moment avec un total de 71/80. Les bleus suivent de près, avec 64/80. Sept petits points les séparent, mais rien n'est joué. Dans une heure, nous retrouverons les six participants de l'épreuve de danse. En attendant, prenons une pause. »

Tout le monde se leva, et nous allâmes chercher des boissons. Mes trois danseurs étaient Key, Sungmin et Donghae, autant dire, des bons. Seulement, cette fois, j'étais celle qui avait eu des chansons compliquées. Sungmin devait danser sur « Genie », Key sur « Mirotic » et Donghae sur « Destiny » (une ballade des Suju-M). Des registres très spéciaux. Ils ne devaient bien sûr pas copier la chorégraphie originale. Marine avait Yesung (le poulpe), Siwon et Kibum. Une équipe très hétérogène, mais prometteuse (à part peut-être pour l'un d'eux). Yesung allait devoir danser sur « O » (je craignais le pire, au vus des rythmes saccadés de la musique), Siwon sur une ballade : « Why did I fall in Love With You », des DBSK, un pari risqué, mais tout à fait réalisable pour quelqu'un comme lui. Pour finir, Kibum dansait sur « Survivor » des DBSK. Un rythme parfait pour danser, aucun problème de ce côté-là.

L'heure de préparation passa à la vitesse de la lumière, et tous étaient plus ou moins prêts. Cette fois, c'était l'équipe à Marine qui passait en premier. Nous avions regagné les tribunes, et Yeonhee s'empara à nouveau du micro.

« Bien, nous allons commencer l'épreuve de danse ! Equipe bleue, en scène s'il-vous plaît ! Sur « Miracle », voici Yesung, Siwon, et Kibum ! »

Les garçons réalisèrent leur chorégraphie sans le moindre accro. La chanson étant d'eux-mêmes, ils en connaissaient les moindres nuances. Les suivants étaient les trois membres de mon équipe : Sungmin, Key et Donghae. Ils nous firent une chorégraphie très osée sur « The girl is Mine ». Vinrent les performances solos. Yesung commença sur « O », il nous fit beaucoup rire, mais n'obtint qu'un petit 6/10 de moyenne. Sungmin suivit. Sa chorégraphie sur « Genie » était amusante, très bien réalisée. Néanmoins, il dut se contenter d'un 7/10. Ce fut le tour de Siwon. Il nous offrit un spectacle splendide, plein de charme et d'élégance sur « Why did I fall in Love with you ? ». Ses mouvements fluides, sa grâce et son charisme lui valurent un 9/10. Le jeune Key était le suivant. Il nous dévoila une superbe chorégraphie sur « Mirotic », une chanson pourtant difficile à adapter sur une autre danse que l'originale. Il s'en tira pourtant à merveille, et reçu un 9/10 très mérité. Kibum sur « Survivor » suivit. Il nous étala des talents de danseurs et fut récompensé par un excellent 9/10. Les scores étaient serrés, et je comptais sur Donghae pour rattraper notre léger retard. Malheureusement, peu habitué à des chorégraphies sur ballades, il ne parvint pas convaincre le public sur « Destiny ». L'épreuve terminée, Yeonhee s'empara de son bien-aimé micro.

« Bien ! Ainsi s'achève la troisième épreuve. L'équipe bleue la remporte avec un total de 24/30. Sohae et son équipe suivent de très près, avec 22/30. Félicitations aux deux équipes pour leur dur travail ! Une demi-heure de pause avant d'attaquer les épreuves sportives ! Les huit concernés, allez vous échauffer pendant que nous donnons un rafraîchissement aux danseurs. »

« Bien m'dame ! » (Les huit)

« Eh bien, eh bien ! Vous vous êtes donnés à fond, je suis super fière de vous les gars ! » (Moi)

« C'est un plaisir » (DH)

« Il ne reste déjà plus qu'une épreuve… » (Marine)

« Oui, d'ailleurs, quelle heure est-il ? » (Moi)

« Il est… 14h10. »

« Déjà ? L'épreuve de sport devrait durer près d'une heure et demie. »

« Tant que ça ? »

« Sachant qu'il y a quatre épreuves à passer. D'ailleurs, Yeonhee ! »

« Oui ? »

« On commence par quelle épreuve ? »

« Le lancer de poids, en extérieur, bien sûr. Les autres épreuves se feront dans le gymnase. »

« Ok. Bon je vais aller encourager mes gars ! A toute ! » Dis-je en souriant.


	26. Chapter 25

-25-

J'étais incroyablement heureuse. Mais en même temps, au fond de moi, l'impression désagréable que quelque chose de grave allait se produire ne voulait pas me quitter. Je secouai la tête pour chasser ses idées noires et plaquais un sourire sur mon visage. Inutile de les inquiéter. J'entrai dans le vestiaire pour me retrouver face à quatre Adonis à demi-nus. Je poussai un petit cri aigu qui les fit tous se retourner d'un bloc vers moi. Je souris gênée.

« Hey ! Excusez mon intrusion… »

« T'inquiète, mais c'était quoi ce cri ? » (KI)

« T'occupes Kangin, c'était rien… marmonnai-je tout bas. Vous êtes prêts ? »

« Un petit coup d'eau fraîche et c'est bon! » (YoungSaeng)

« Le premier à passer c'est toi justement. L'épreuve de lancer de poids se fait dehors, au risque de blesser quelqu'un ou casser quelque chose. »

« Ca marche. Bon, allez go ! Que la force soit avec nous ! » (Jungmin)

« Euhhh… » (Nous autres)

« Bah quoi ? »

Nous éclatâmes de rire et sortîmes du vestiaire. Les autres avaient déjà pris place dehors. Yeonhee annonça à nouveau l'ordre de passage.

« Bon, Youngsaeng, Shindong, cette épreuve est la votre. Je vous explique à nouveau le calcul du résultat. Cette fois, pas de vote, c'est une performance sportive. Vous allez lancer le poids, et selon sa distance de retombée, vous aurez une certaine note. Entre 0 et 1 mètre, 1 point entre 1 et 2 mètres, 2 points entre 2 et 3 mètres, 3 points, etc. Et finalement entre 9 et 10 mètres, 10 points. Logique. Et si vous faites plus de 10 mètres, un bonus de 1 point par mètre supplémentaire. Un autre détail, le poids pèse 7 kilos. Voilà, maintenant, si vous êtes prêts, Youngsaeng, le poids de couleur rouge est à droite. Tu peux y aller. A mon signal, tu lances. C'est toi qui choisis la façon dont tu souhaites le jeter. »

Le jeune homme se baissa pour prendre le gros morceau informe et rouge, et tressaillit en constatant son poids. Il le souleva tant bien que mal et le tint par la grosse corde dont il était muni. Yeonhee compta jusqu'à trois et il lança son poids. Il atterri dans un « poum » entre les marquages 3 et 4. Cela lui faisait donc 4 points sur 10. Shindong, sûr de sa force, s'avança. Il souleva l'objet bleu sans grande difficulté et se plaça au niveau de la ligne de lancé. Tout comme Youngsaeng avant lui, il le tint par la corde. Mon amie compta à nouveau jusqu'à trois. Au signal, il fit tourner la chose et lâcha la corde. L'objet s'envola avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol, creusant un petit cratère. Yeonhee alla voir la distance puis revint vers nous.

« Shindong, 9 points ! Vainqueur, Shindong ! »

« C'était à prévoir » (Yunho)

« Normal » (Jungmin)

« Allez les gars, on se motive, il reste trois épreuves ! » (Moi)

Nous retournâmes dans le gymnase. Les filles furent ravies de retrouver un semblant de chaleur. Pendant que les deux garçons allaient se désaltérer, nous installâmes les obstacles de la course de haies. Yunho affrontait Kyujong. J'étais confiante, Yunho avait de grandes jambes, et était connu comme un sportif très adroit. Il ne nous fallut qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour installer les 10 petites haies autour de la piste. Quand nous fûmes tous réunis, Yeonhee nous rappela les règles.

« Yunho et Kyujong vont s'affronter sur cette course d'obstacles. La piste n'est pas longue, un total de 100 mètres par tour, et vous en avez 3 à faire. Cette fois, c'est le temps, et les haies que vous faites tomber qui feront votre score. Vous avez 5 haies à franchir par tour. Un score de 10/10 ne peut s'obtenir que si votre temps se situe entre 2'00 et 2'30, et que vous n'avez fait tomber aucune haie. Vous perdez un point par haie au sol. Si le temps dépasse les 2'30, vous perdez 1 point toutes les 10 secondes supplémentaires. Si vous avez compris, en place. Quand je dis « GO », vous partez. »

« Bien ! » (YH)

Nous autres nous installâmes dans les gradins. Les garçons étaient en place, et Yeonhee, près d'eux, compta jusqu'à trois et…

« GO ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes décollèrent littéralement du sol. Yunho pris une longueur d'avance dès les premières secondes, comme prévu. Le premier tour fut bouclé en une trentaine de secondes par Yunyun, Kyujong suivait à quelques secondes derrière. Le deuxième tour fut un peu plus laborieux, et le troisième et dernier tour sembla être un vrai calvaire. Yunho fit tomber une haie juste avant l'arrivée, et Kyujong en avait déjà fait tomber 5. Yoona, Yuri, Sooyoung, Hyohyeon et Amber étaient placées à côté des haies et les ramassait sitôt après leur chute. La course se termina avec la victoire incontestable de Yunho : 2'10 et 1 seule haie au sol, un score total de 9/10. Kyujong, essoufflé arriva peu après. 2'19 et 5 haies au sol : un score final de 5/10.

« Bien, félicitations à tous les deux pour cette épreuve épuisante. Pendant que les filles enlèvent les haies, je récapitule les scores depuis le début de l'épreuve sportive. Equipe bleue : Shindong a obtenu un score de 9/10 au lancer de poids, et Kyujong a eu 5/10 au saut de haies. Cela fait donc 14 points. Equipe rouge maintenant : Youngsaeng a obtenu 4 points au lancer de poids et Yunho a eu 9 points au saut de haies, soit un total de 13 points pour vous. L'équipe bleue mène l'épreuve pour l'instant. Bien, je vois que le chemin est dégagé. Les gars, allez boire un coup, nous allons passer à l'épreuve suivante. Minho, Kangin, par ici s'il vous plaît. La troisième épreuve est une course de vitesse. Vous avez deux tours de piste à faire, le plus vite possible. Le score se calcule de la façon suivante : entre 1'00 et 1'05, 10/10 entre 1'05 et 1'10, 9/10 et ainsi de suite, la note de 0/10 ne peut s'obtenir que si vous faites plus de 1'50, ce qui m'étonnerai fortement. Allez vous mettre en place, à mon top, vous partez. »

« Yes m'am ! » (Kangin)

« Yep » (Minho)

Ils allèrent se placer sur les starting-blocks. Quand Yunho et Kyujong furent de nouveau parmi nous, Yeonhee commença son décompte.

« 3, 2, 1, TOP ! »

Les deux garçons partirent à toute vitesse. Comme je m'en doutais, Minho pris une bonne avance sur Kangin. Les deux se donnaient à fond. Minho arriva le premier, avec un temps de 1'14. Kangin arriva quelques secondes plus tard, avec un temps final de 1'21. Yeonhee pris son bien-aimé micro pour annoncer le résultat.

« Bravo à tous les deux pour cette course effrénée. Je vais annoncer les scores. Minho arrive en tête avec un temps de 1'14, ce qui fait une note de 8/10 ! Bravo ! Kangin, avec un temps final de 1'21, obtient la note de 6/10. Je vais laisser à nos sportifs une dizaine de minutes pour se remettre en attendant de passer au relai. »

Chose promise chose due, nous accompagnâmes les six sportifs déjà passés vers les tables où avaient été déposées des dizaines de bouteilles d'eau fraîche. J'en donnai une à chacun et les regardai boire goulument, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Je vis du coin de l'œil Marine en faire autant. Quand tous furent bien rafraichis, nous nous retrouvâmes devant la petite scène. Ryeowook et Jungmin nous avaient rejoins. Yeonhee nous tendis à chacune un bâton de relai (un rouge et un bleu, bien évidemment).

« Nous allons attaquer la dernière épreuve de cette compétition. Il s'agit donc d'un relai. Quatre participants par équipe, donc 4 tours ! Vous vous placerez à chaque point cardinal, là où vous attendent Taeyeon, Jessica, Luna et Victoria. Pour le dernier tour, vous devrez TOUS courir jusqu'à l'arrivée. Dès que les derniers aurons passé leur bâton au Nord, vous devrez tous courir. C'est votre ordre d'arrivée qui détermine les points. Vous ne partez que quand celui de votre équipe a passé le bâton au Nord, pas quand un des deux l'a fait, Ok ? C'est parti, donnez-vous à fond, c'est la dernière ! »

Les quatre jeunes hommes allèrent rejoindre les filles. Kangin et Shindong se placèrent côte à côte au Nord, près de Taeyeon, Jungmin et Ryeowook choisirent l'Ouest, près de Victoria. Kyujong et Youngsaeng se trouvaient au Sud, près de Luna et finalement, Minho et Yunho étaient à l'Est, près de Jessica. Je donnai le bâton rouge à Kangin, et Marine transmit le bleu à Shindong. Nous leur donnâmes une petite tape sur l'épaule pour les encourager. Yeonhee s'empara du micro et mon amie et moi rejoignîmes les tribunes.

« Vous êtes prêts ? Bien, Trois, Deux, Un, Partez ! »

Les deux Suju sprintèrent de toutes leurs forces jusqu'à leur coéquipier. Kangin fut le plus rapide. La course s'enchaîna, et bientôt, tous furent là à courir comme s'ils avaient le feu aux fesses. Akiko attendait près de l'arrivée, l'œil fixé sur son appareil, qu'elle avait mis en Slow Motion pour que les résultats soient bien clairs. Quand ils eurent tous passés la ligne d'arrivée, je rejoignis Akiko et Yeonhee, penchées sur l'appareil photo. Yeonhee nota les résultats sur son carnet et repris le micro.

« Je vais dès à présent annoncer les résultats de cette dernière épreuve. Mais pour commencer, félicitations à tous les participants, qui ont donnés le meilleur d'eux-mêmes dans cette compétition ! Bien, voici les scores : en première position, Minho, qui obtient donc 10 points ! Le suivant de très près, Yunho, qui reçoit 9 points ! En troisième position, nous avons Kyujong, qui obtient ainsi 8 points ! Derrière lui, Kangin, avec un score de 7 points ! En cinquième position, j'ai nommé Jungmin, qui obtient 6 points ! En sixième position, Ryeowook, qui totalise un score de 5 points ! En avant dernière position, Youngsaeng qui gagne 4 points, et pour finir, Shindong, qui termine dernier avec 3 points ! Le résultat total, pour le moins étonnant, nous donne un ex-æquo de 26 points par équipe ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Allez boire un coup le temps que je fasse le total des points pour l'ensemble des épreuves ! »

Ils ne se firent pas prier et partirent en « rampant » vers les tables. Yeonhee fit rapidement le calcul et je la vis acquiescer toute seule, visiblement impressionnée par le résultat final. Quelques instants plus tard, elle nous rassembla au bas de la scène. Micro en main, elle monta sur la dite scène et nous fit signe de nous taire.

« Voici le moment que vous attendez tous depuis maintenant… 8 heures… Les résultats ! Je dois dire que les scores sont très très serrés ! Je vais demander aux deux équipes de se séparer distinctement. Voilà, merci. Je commence par l'équipe bleue. Au terme de ces quatre grandes épreuves, vous totalisez 136 points ! Félicitations ! L'équipe de Sohae, les rouges maintenant. Vous nous avez offert des performances merveilleuses à l'épreuve de chant, ce qui vous a permis de totaliser 138 points ! Vous êtes les vainqueurs ! Bravo ! »

Nous sautâmes dans les bras les uns des autres, heureux. Quand l'euphorie générale commença à se calmer, j'allai féliciter mon amie et son équipe. En effet, nos deux scores étaient très serrés. Ils avaient très bien joués, et méritaient les honneurs pour cela. Je la serrai dans mes bras.

« Bravo à toi et ton équipe, vous avez été formidables ! »

« Vous aussi, ton équipe pour le chant nous a écrasé ! Normal quoi ! »

« Ne dis pas ça… Vous nous avez laminés pour le sport et la danse ! »

« C'était un match très serré, vraiment. »

« Eh oui ! »

« Bon, et notre récompense ? » (SM)

« Ah oui, c'est vrai… » Hoquetai-je.

« Sohae et son équipe, montez sur scène. » (Yeonhee)

Nous nous exécutâmes. Les garçons se mirent en file indienne, avec moi leur faisant face. Yeonhee appuya sur un bouton de la chaîne hifi, et « Marry U » des Super Junior commença. J'éclatai de rire. Kangin était en tête de file, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Il s'avança vers moi et me plaqua un gros bisou sur le haut du crâne. Je souriais comme une gamine. Le suivant était Taemin. Le jeune garçon me fit un petit bisou sur la joue, rougissant comme une tomate. Les 4 membres de SS501 de mon équipe suivirent, et j'eus le droit à quatre pecs sur les deux joues. J'étais aux anges. GD me prit simplement dans ses bras, et Key en fit autant. J'eus ensuite le droit à un bear-hug de la part de Sungmin, qui me fit une bise sonore sur le front. Donghae me fit un énorme bisou sur la joue gauche, Heechul me fit un baise main plein d'élégance avant de sourire et de finalement me faire un énorme bisou sur la joue droite. J'étais juste morte de rire. Yunho me fit un bisou sur chaque joue, avant de me montrer Marine avec un « Je peux ? » adorable. J'acquiesçai et il descendit de la scène dans la seconde. Le suivant et pas des moindres était Jaejoong, et avoir son expression machiavélique, je m'attendais au pire. Il me prit la tête entre ses deux mains, et plaqua un long baiser sur mes lèvres. Je restai sous le choc. L'assemblée était écroulée de rire, sauf quatre personnes, j'ai nommé Marine et Yunho, trop occupés à s'emmêler les langues, Yoochun qui avait détourné le regard et Kyuhyun, qui fulminait. Jaejoong me lâcha enfin. J'avais les joues en feu, littéralement. Il me murmura un « tu vas me manquer quand je serai à l'armée, c'est juste un encouragement ». Il finit sa phrase avec un dernier petit bisou sur ma joue avant de descendre de la scène. Le suivant était un Junsu hilare. Il commença à faire comme Jaejoong, c'est-à-dire m'attraper la tête entre ses mains, mais il se contenta de planter un looooong bisou sur mon front. Je sentais son sourire. Quand il me regarda, je vis qu'il avait le regard humide. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer aussi. Les cinq DBSK partaient pour l'armée dans quelques mois, et les savoir loin comme ça pendant un an me brisait le cœur. Il me caressa la joue une dernière fois avant de descendre à son tour. Le dernier était mon Kyu. Je n'attendis même pas qu'il avance et me jetai littéralement dans ses bras. Il me caressa les cheveux, tandis que je sanglotai silencieusement. Il me releva doucement la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il tentait de me rassurer, de calmer mes angoisses et de me transmettre tout ce qu'il avait. J'accueillis ses sentiments avec soulagement et chagrin à la fois. Quand enfin nous sous séparâmes, tous applaudirent. Je fis une petite courbette et descendit de la scène, les yeux encore rougis par les larmes. Yeonhee me tendit son micro.

« Merci à tous d'avoir participé à cet évènement. Rien ne vous y obligeait, et pourtant vous êtes tous là. Merci du fond du cœur. Comme vous le savez, nous avons organisé cette compétition pour fêter le départ prochain de Shindong, Donghae, Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin et Yunho pour l'armée. (Ma voix craqua à ce moment là) Je voudrais vous dire à tous les six, que vous allez cruellement me manquer, et… (Je repris mon souffle) que cette année va être très longue pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Je veux que vous juriez que vous ne prendrez pas de risque inutile, et surtout, que quand vous rentrerez, vous n'aurez pas perdu votre sourire. Parce que vos sourires sont ce que je chéris le plus au monde. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un an, mais j'ai l'impression que mon cœur est déchiré en mille morceaux, et que seulement le jour de votre retour, je pourrais être entière à nouveau… Junsu, Jaejoong, Yunho, Yoochun, Changmin… Quand je suis arrivée en Asie pour la première fois, j'étais une jeune étudiante blessée, et qui avait perdu la mémoire. Vous avez pris soin de moi depuis ce moment, et je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue si Junsu ne m'avait pas trouvée en bas de chez vous. Je vous suis tellement reconnaissante que je pourrai mourir. Je vous dois tellement… Alors je vous en supplie, prenez soin de vous là-bas, parce que je ne survivrai pas s'il vous arrivait quoique ce soit… (Je tombai à genoux, ne pouvant plus retenir mes sanglots). »

Je laissai tomber le micro, et Kyuhyun vint me prendre dans ses bras. Il me releva doucement, et m'amena vers mes amis. Junsu était en pleurs, Yoochun luttait contre ses larmes, Changmin aussi, Yunho avait la tête basse et tremblait, et Jaejoong, Oh Jaejoong ! Pour la toute première fois, je le vis pleurer. Il ne sanglotait pas comme Junsu et Yoochun, mais de grosses gouttes s'écoulaient de ses yeux. Ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres et m'ouvrirent les bras. Je m'y précipitai, pleurant de plus belle. Ils pleuraient tous les cinq cette fois. Je me perdis dans cette étreinte, en savourant les moindres secondes, car je savais que je ne pourrai plus les enlacer dans très peu de temps. Le monde autour de nous avait disparu, nous étions juste les six, coupés du reste du monde, dans une bulle d'affection et de tristesse. Quand nos larmes se tarirent enfin, nous revînmes à la réalité, et nous séparâmes sur un dernier sourire. Je retrouvai les bras de mon petit ami. Yunho retrouva Marine, au bord des larmes elle aussi.

La journée se termina dans une bonne humeur générale. Après notre épisode émotion, nous avions retrouvé nos sourires, et c'est dans un bon esprit que nous rentrâmes tous chez nous après avoir dîné dans un excellent restaurant japonais.


End file.
